Smash Bros Wrestling
by ZarBalor25
Summary: Las super estrellas de SBW desatan el caos, Flama Roja o Flama Azul, ¿Que elijes? El Draft se acerca.
1. Chapter 1

**Road to Smash Bros. Wrestling**

* * *

 **Muy buenos días/tardes/noches a toda mi gente, soy ZarcortFan, rrrreportandome con un nuevo fic. . . Ok, SÉ que llevo muchos activos pero este es MI perfil y cuando yo quiera le doy mas fics que las horas que debería darle al estudio, ahora, esto es raro, ¿Lucha libre con Super Smash Bros?, ya de por sí la idea suena loca y rara, pero como soy fanático de la WWE me vi en la obligación de hacer esto, ¡PORQUE DEBÍA!, ¡¿QUE CLASE DE ESCRITOR SERÍA SI NO HACÍA ESTO?!, ahora, se lo que piensan, ¿Rex entrará?, CLARO QUE SI, pero no lo pondré como el chico sin padres y con una loca hermana asesina, será solo un chico normal, que solo será luchador, están invitados a dejar si OC luchador si gustan, ahora, explicaré las reglas.**

* * *

 _ **Reglas**_

 **1.- No hay pasado doloroso ficticio.**

 **2.- No hay poderes.**

 **3.- Los combates serán aleatorios, cualquiera puede ganar o perder.**

 **4.- Los Storylines (O Historias de Lucha) se irán creando a lo largo del Fic, cualquiera puede ser el ganador.**

 **5.- Se pueden crear alianzas, rivalidades, amistades, noviazgos e incluso matrimonios.**

 **6.- Su pueden destrozar y/o traicionar alianzas, amistades, noviazgos y/o matrimonios.**

 **7.- Los OC deben tener mínimo 18 años.**

 **8.- Los personajes y OC Buenos (Face) pueden hacerse Malos (Heel), al igual que los personajes y OC Malos, pueden hacerse Face.**

 **9.- Las luchas se ganan por conteo de 3, descalificación, conteo de 10 fuera del Ring, conteo de 10 dentro del Ring, cuenta como Knock Out o por rendición.**

 **10.-Existen las lesiones y pueden pasar en cualquier momento.**

* * *

 _ **Campeonatos**_

 **Campeonato Smash Bros: Titulo máximo del fic, es individual y para el género masculino.**

 **Campeonato Peso Completo Smash Bros: Segundo titulo máximo del fic, es individual y para el genero masculino.**

 **Campeonato Flama Roja Smash Bros: Titulo medio del fic, es individual y para el genero masculino.**

 **Campeonato Flama Azul Smash Bros: Segundo titulo medio del fic, es individual y para el genero masculino.**

 **Campeonato de Smash Tag Team: Titulo de parejas del fic, es en equipos y para el genero masculino.**

 **Campeonato Femenil de Smash Bros: Titulo máximo de la división femenil del fic, es individual y para el genero femenino.**

 **Campeonato de Smash Tag Team femenil: Titulo en parejas de la división femenil del fic, es en equipos y para el genero femenino.**

* * *

 ** _Requisitos_**

 **Nombre:**

 **Apodo (Nombre de luchador):**

 **Edad:**

 **Lugar de origen (Real o Ficticio):**

 **Peso: (En esto me refiero a si será de peso crucero, ligero, ligero-pesado, pesado o muy pesado)**

 **Tema de entrada: (A libre elección)**

 **Atuendo de entrada:**

 **Atuendo de pelea:**

 **Estilo de lucha: (A libre elección, no letal recuerden)**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Movimiento Final: (Máximo 2)**

 **Movimiento Personal: (Máximo 2)**

 **Face o Heel: (Libre elección)**

* * *

 **Ok, ahí lo tienen, la verdad no se si realmente habrá gente que quiera entrar, pero enserio quería hacer esto, bueno, los leo luego, ZarcortFan fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comentaristas**

-Entradas-

 _ **Campana**_

 _Interacción de los luchadores dentro y fuera del ring_

Nota de Autor: Bueno, no solo se incluirán personajes de Smash Bros, también de otras franquicias, ademas de que tuve que humanizar a los monstruos como Bowser o el Rey Dedede, otra cosa, la verdad no se que tipo de escritura usar así que, ojala y les guste.

* * *

 **Road to Big Blue**

 **Week: 1**

* * *

* **Inserte la intro de los trailers de Smash Bros (** Las cuchilladas con el fondo de fuego **) mostrándose un estadio lleno con un ring del lona blanca con el símbolo de Smash en rojo, cuerdas rojas, postes blancos con pantallas integradas que muestran un fondo en llamas y el nombre "Super Smash Bros" (** Como los actuales postes de Smack Down Live **)** *

* * *

Sean todos bienvenidos a esta emisión de Smash Bros Wrestling, Flama Roja, nos encontramos en la ciudad de Port Town, hogar natal de uno de los mejores luchadores de esta industria, Captain Falcón, quien por desgracia se encuentra con una lesión en su rodilla, a mi lado se encuentra la escritura y mi hermanita Nicole Kawaii, mejor conocida como Nikki, saluda hermanita.

 **Nikki: Holiiiiiis :3**

¿A que es adorable?

 **Nikki: No lo soy, soy un ser de pura maldad.**

No, eres un tierno angelito adorable :3

 **Nikki: Jodete**

Estamos a 4 semanas del evento Big Blue en Mute City, donde se darán a conocer los primeros campeones de la industria, he aquí un vistazo:

 **Nikki: Claro Zar, dentro de 4 semanas se llevara acabo el evento Big Blue en Mute City, durante ese tiempo se buscarán a los peleadores que se enfrentaran para obtener las diversas preseas, el Campeonato SBW, Peso Pesado, Flama Roja, Flama Azul y el Campeonato por equipos de SBW.**

No nos olvidemos de las féminas Nikki, ya que ellas también entrarán en escena para conseguir el Campeonato Femenil SBW y el Campeonato Femenil por equipos SBW.

 **Nikki: Muy cierto, y es que aquí ninguna se queda atrás, aunque según las encuestas la que pinta para ser la primera campeona de la división femenil es nada mas y nada menos que Samus Aran, y quien la culpa, talento es lo que le sobra.**

Y en la división varonil, los candidatos mas capaces según las encuestas son los que se muestran en la pantalla * **Señalo la mega pantalla mostrando a los peleadores** * El joven Link Ordon de Hyrule, esta a la cabeza con un 43%, le sigue Mario del Reino Champiñon con un 29%, seguido de Ganondorf del Valle Gerudo en Hyrule con un 20% y finalmente y para sorpresa de muchos, el joven Kirby con el 8%.

 **Nikki: Si, muy sorprendente, pero el joven es muy querido por el público y con su actitud tierna e inocente ha ganado el corazón de muchas fans alrededor del mundo.**

Pues sin mas preámbulo, vamos con el primer combate de la noche.

 **Nikki: El combate será entre Robin contra Dragon Hunter, y es que tenemos varios novatos que aspiran a convertirse en leyendas.**

Entre ellos este chico, Javier Davalos, 23 años y originario de Misiones, Argentina; se enfrentara a Robin, joven de 20 años de la Nación de Plegia, aunque no es u veterano, tiene tiempo aquí, ¿Que se espera de Robin, Nikki?

 **Nikki: Es un joven paciente y un estratega de primera, veremos mucha planificación y bastante técnica de su parte.**

Aquí viene * **Inserte tema de entrada de Fire Emblem Awakening** *

\- Las luces se apagan y algunos reflectores de luz amarilla pasan por la multitud hasta que se detienen en la rampa mostrando al chico albino con una gabardina con capucha negra con detalles dorados, pantalones blancos y botas altas color café, una camisa sin mangas blanca con un sello negro que parecían 3 pares de ojos -

Presentadora: El siguiente combate esta pautado para una caída, presentando primero, de la Nación Plegia, con un peso de 70Kg, Robiiiiiin.

Robin: * **Esperando dentro del ring** *

* **Inserte canción Feel Invencible, Skillet** *

\- Luces rojas se mueven por todos lados mientras una pirotecnia sale del suelo en forma de "X" mostrando al chico de 23 años, tez trigueña clara, sus ojos son uno de color rojo y el otro de color marrón oscuro, para su estatura de 1,73 metros, su cabello lo lleva algo corto con un estilo desarreglado y es de color negro con toques de marrón oscuro tiene una complexión delgada con los músculos no muy marcados, lleva una camiseta negra con una chaqueta de cuero, debajo de esta una camisa de manga corta gris, unos jeans azul oscuro y una cadena de plata con un logo en forma de daga en el pecho-.

Presentadora: Y, de Misiones, Argentina, con un peso de 80Kg, Dragooooon Hunteerrr.

El chico ingresa al ring y se deshace de su chaqueta, ambos se preparan, el arbitro manda sonar la campana y de inmediato Dragon derriba a Robin 1 * **Robin levanta el hombro** * La cuenta llega en uno.

 **Nikki: Parece que quiere ganar rápido**

Dragón: * **Forcejeando con Robin lo va empujando al esquinero** *

Deben soltarse uno de los dos, el arbitro esta separandolos

Dragón: * **Golpea a Robin** *

Ow, vaya falta de respeto.

 **Nikki: Sip, definitivamente es de los que quieren terminar rápido.**

Robin: * **Lo patea en el estomago y le da con su antebrazo para ponerlo de rodillas** *

 **Nikki: Robin responde con una patada *** Robin hace un DDT *** Wow, DDT, 1, 2, *** Se libera ***, apenas 2.**

El DDT es uno de los movimientos mas efectivos en el Wrestling, Robin engancha su cabeza, lo prepara * **Robin hace Suplex** *

 **Nikki: Suplex por parte de Robin, te lo dije, Robin es un estratega, aprovecha siempre alguna distracción de su oponente y la usa en su contra.**

Robin: Lanza a Dragón sobre las cuerdas, se agacha pero Dragón lo patea*

Ouch, eso dolerá mañana, Dragón rueda y lo cubre 1, 2, * **Robin se libera** * 2 * **Dragón patea a Robin** * Lo cubre de nuevo * **Robin se libera** * Eso no llega ni a uno.

 **Nikki: Necesitara mas que eso para derrotar a Robin** ***** Robin sale del ring ***** **Robin esta fuera, parece que planea algo**

Arbitro: ¡1!. . . ¡2! . . .

Robin debe ingresar al ring o perderá por conteo de 10 fuera del ring.

Robin: * **Ingresa al ring y Dragón lo pisotea** *

 **Nikki: El arbitro aleja a Dragón**

Robin: * **Corre hacia Dragón pero el lo esquiva y hace suplex alemán** *

Suplex alemán, auch, Robin en el esquinero, Dragón lo pisotea, no esta parando, el arbitro interviene.

Dragón: * **Pisoteando a Robin en el esquinero** *

Arbitro: 1. . 2. . 3. . 4 * **Aleja a Dragón** *

 **Nikki: Robin se levanta y continua el combate.**

Dragón: * **Le hace Quebradora a Robin** *

Robin: * **Es levantado por Dragón pero lo toma del brazo, lo tuerce, pone su pierna encima del brazo pegado la cara y se deja caer de espaldas causando que su pie impacte al rostro de Dragón** *

¡WOW!, ¡Vaya movimiento de Robin!, ¡Lo cubre 1, 2, tr- * **Se libera** * ¡No puede ser!, Dragon aun pelea.

Nikki: Se salvó de ese movimiento por parte de Robin, es increible.

Robin: * **Acostado en la lona sin creerlo** *

Robin no se la cree, el realmente pensó que ya tenía la pelea en la bolsa.

 **Nikki: No puedo culparlo, parecía que sería todo pero, Dragón se negó a perder.**

Robin: * **Levanta a Dragón y lo arroja al esquinero** *

 **Nikki: Robin lo lleva a la esquina, lo esta elevando, se acerca movimiento aéreo de la tercera cuerda, estos son peligrosos.**

Robin y el están parados en la tercera, parece suplex, esperen, Robin no lo levanta, Dragón no lo deja.

Dragón: * **Levanta a Robin y se deja caer hacia enfrente, gira sobre si mismo y ambos caen de espaldas** *

 **Nikki: Y Dragón cambia la jugada, parece todo para Robin, Dragon. Esperen, Dragón no lo cubre, lo esta levantando.**

Dragón: *Le da 4 rodillazos a Robin en el estomago, algunos en el rostro lo lanza a las cuerdas y lo patea en el pecho*

Parece todo lo cubre, 1, 2, * **Robin se libera** * No, no lo e

 **Nikki: Dragón se prepara, Robin esta en problemas, Dragón parece confiado, Robin apenas puede mantenerse en pie.**

Dragón: * **Toma del pelo a Robin** *

Arbitro: Hey, sin tomarlo del pelo.

Dragón: * **Hace caso omiso e intenta levantar a Robin pero este gira y lo cubre** *

 **Nikki: Robin lo engaña, 1, 2, 3 ¡Se acabó!**

 _ **Campanazo**_

Presentadora: Damas y caballeros el ganador del combate, Robiiiiin.

Robin ha vencido, Dragón ha sido derrotado.

 **Nikki: Se distrajo, Robin lo notó y lo aprovecho, esto le servirá en el futuro, para que aprenda a no subestimar a sus oponentes.**

Robin: * **El arbitro le levanta el brazo** *

Dragón: * **Recostado en la primera cuerda con las manos en su cabeza** *

Se nota la frustración en el rostro de Dragón, se confió y pagó las consecuencias.

 **Nikki: Espero y mejore, se le veía mucho talento.**

Robin: * **Le ofrece la mano a Dragón** *

 **Nikki: Ahí vemos la humildad de Robin, le ofrece la mano a su rival *** Dragón se va *** Peeero no todos piensan como el.**

Una falta de respeto por parte de Dragón, pero bueno, al final Robin venció, eso le dará credibilidad para aspirar a un combate titular.

 **Nikki: Muy cierto, veremos que pasa.**

* **Se apagan las luces y se escucha el tema "Death Mountain, Twilight Princess"** *

¿Que pasa?

\- Una fila de pirotecnia paralela empieza y aparece una chica de 19 años, con un short corto azul tenis deportivos y una sudadera rja con el simbolo Goron en negro por enfrente y el simbolo de Din en la espalda, con una mascara azul de apariencia metálica y con forma de Goron en color azul, se nota una cabellera rubia grisesca, la chica camina tranquila y feliz hacia el ring, sube los escalones y entra al ring saltando por encima de la tercera cuerda-

 **Nikki: Juro por mi vida, que no conozco a esa chica**

 _Jili: * **Se levanta la mascara mostrando sus ojos azules y sus labios rosados** * Jeje, Hola, mi nombre es Jili LamCaster, emm, soy originaria de la Villa Kakariko en Hyrule, jeje, bueno, yo soy una gran fanática de la lucha, es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos y pues, me entrené en el combate desde pequeña y, eme aquí, la verdad no creí que entraría, pero me dieron la oportunidad y no voy a desperdiciarla, no es tan dificil como pensé, fue muy divertido, en fin, no vine a hablarles de mi vida personal yo -_

* **Empieza a sonar "Metroid, Main Theme"** *

\- Una chispa cae en el centro de la rampa generando una gran pirotecnia y del enorme destello de luz aparece una mujer de aparentemente 25 años, rubia amarrado en una coleta y ojos azules, bastante alta de 1.90, camina con una mirada fría e ingresa al ring mirando a la chica-.

 _Samus: ¿Quien, eres tu?_

 _Jili: Jeje, soy Jili, soy la nueva, un gusto * **Le ofrece la mano** *_

 _Samus: * **La olfatea** * Si, apestas a carne fresca._

 _Jili: Oye, tranquila amiga, jeje._

 _Samus: No soy tu amiga._

 _Jili: Ok calma, no hay porque ponernos agresivos, solo vine a presentarme, como dije, la lucha es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos y -_

 _Samus: La lucha NO ES un pasatiempo, es una vida, y todos los que están allá atrás han trabajado muy duro y sacrificando demasiado para llegar hasta donde estan, y ninguna niñata inexperimentada vendrá aquí a decir que esto no es, la gran cosa._

 _Jili: Para mi, NADA, es la gran cosa, menos tu_ _* **Se escucha un "Uuuuuuuhhhhhhh" por parte del publico** *_

 _Samus: * **Mete sus labios y pone sus manos en la cintura, camina un poco y se lanza hacia Jili empezando a golpearla** *_

 **Nikki: Y Samus da el primer golpe.**

Esto ya me lo esperaba, no te metas con Samus.

Samus: * **Le quita la mascara, la toma del pelo y la arroja como si nada** *

Auch, como si fuera muñeca de trapo.

 **Nikki: Samus es la mas alta de las mujeres aquí, que no les extrañe su tremenda fuerza física.**

Ya tenemos el próximo combate damas y caballeros, no cambien de fic. volvemos enseguida.

* * *

 **Anuncio Obligatorio**

* **Aparezco con traje** * Hola, ¿Nunca han querido dejar sus teléfonos y dispositivos electrónicos de lado y estudiar un poco?, ¿No?, ¡Yo tampoco!, Adiós :D

 **Fin de Anuncio Obligatorio :3**

* * *

Y volvemos con la acción, Samus se enfrentará a la joven Jili de la Villa Kakariko.

 **Nikki: Antes del pobre intento de anuncio por parte de Zar -.-**

Estoy aquí, ¿Sabes?

 **Nikki: Samus atacó a Jili, ya que está argumentó que la lucha no es la gran cosa y que tampoco ella.**

Eso detonó la bomba de Samus y ahora, aquí tienen el combate.

Samus: * **Esperando en el esquinero** *

Jili: * **Caminando lado a lado** *

* _ **Campanazo**_ *

Jili: * **Se acerca y forcejea con Samus pero esta la empuja como si nada** *

 **Nikki: Ahí esta la tremenda fuerza física de Samus, y por comparación de estatura y experiencia, dudo mucho que esta niña salga ilesa de aquí.**

Sip, Samus es la mas fuerte de las feminas de aquí, pero no solo con fuerza se ganan los combates * **Jili esquiva a Samus y la abraza del abdomen por la espalda** * Jili intenta estar fuera del alcance de Samus, Samus se libera * **Patea en el pecho a Jili** * Au, una Big Boot en el pecho de Jili.

 **Nikki: Samus levanta a Jili, la coloca y *** Suplex *** Samus con tremendo Suplex.**

Samus es la mas alta midiendo 1,90, casi 2 metros de caída, Jili necesita una estrategia pero rápido.

Samus: * **Mira a Jili de rodillas, pone su pie en su cabeza y empuja** *

Samus mostrando dominación y poderío sobre su contrincante.

Jili: * **Rueda hasta fuera de las cuerdas hacia el delantal del ring, Samus sale solo un poco tomándola del pelo pero Jili toma su brazo y se deja caer provocando que el brazo de Samus se dañe con las cuerdas** *

 **Nikki: Auch, en el brazo, eso duele.**

Jili ya tiene un poco de ventaja, Jili esta parada en la orilla del ring, Samus intenta golpearla pero Jili la intercepta, la toma del brazo y lo estrella contra el tensor de las cuerdas, Au, esto puede ser desventaja para Samus.

Jili: * **Se sube al tercer tensor y se lanza hacia Samus haciendo una plancha cruzada** *

Jili con una hermosa plancha, Jili corre, lazo al cuello para Samus, y otro, la chica esta encendida, evita un golpe de Samus, toma el brazo, lo tuerce un poco.

Jili: * **Hace presión acostando a Samus sin soltar el brazo, se para de manos y deja caer ambas rodillas en el brazo lastimado de Samus** *

Samus: * **Grita un poco de dolor y sale del ring** *

 **Nikki: Samus sale del ring sosteniéndose el brazo, Jili ya encontró su Talón de Aquiles y no dudara en explotarlo.**

Jili: * **Sale y persigue a Samus pero esta le da un rodillazo en el estomagó y la arroja a los escalones de metal** *

Au, los escalones, Samus aprovechó la distracción para atacar a Jili, la cuenta va en 4, Jili debe entrar rápido al ring sino perderá por conteo de 10.

Jili: * **Entra al ring pero Samus la toma del pelo y la arroja como antes** *

 **Nikki: Samus no pierde el tiempo y ataca brutalmente a Jili, la esta pisoteando en el esquinero, el arbitro la aleja.**

Samus: * **Se va al esquinero contrario** **preparándose** *

Jili: * **Sosteniéndose de las cuerdas sin prestar atención a Samus** *

Samus: * **Corre hacia Jili, ella la junta sus brazos y la ataca dejándola expuesta y la golpea en la cara dejando a Samus en la lona** *

 **Nikki: ¡Vaya contra ataque!, Jili la cubre 1, 2 *** Samus se libera *** Ay, tan cerca.**

Jili: * **Mira los tensores y a Samus tendida en la lona** *

Algo pasa por la mente de Jili, esta subiendo al tercer tensor.

Jili: * **En la cima del tensor, pero Samus se levanta rápida mente y mueve la cuerda haciendo que caiga sentada** *

 **Nikki: Samus la tiene donde la quiere.**

Samus: * **Sube a donde ella esta para hacerle un SuperPlex (Suplex desde el tercer tensor)** *

Parece que logrará el SuperPlex.

Jili: * **Golpea el torso de Samus y le da un cabezazo, toma el brazo malo de Samus, una mano en el pecho de esta y la empuja de lado para que el brazo rebote en la tercera cuerda lastimandolo mas** *

 **Nikki: AY, AY, AY, que dolor, no no no no, eso dolerá mañana.**

Jili: * **Toma el brazo de Samus que esta acostada boca abajo y lo monta estirándolo hacia arriba ejerciendo presión** *

Jili esta haciendo llave de rendición, Samus esta lejos de las cuerdas, su estatura no alcanza, Samus estira sus extremidades para alcanza las cuerdas, Samus esta desesperada.

Jili: * **Estira mas** *

Samus: * **Golpea con la palma abierta la lona** **rápidamente** *

 _ **Campanazo**_

¡Samus se ha rendido!, ¡La amazona de la compañía se ha rendido!

Jili: * **Suelta a Samus super emocionada** *

Presentadora: Damas y caballeros la ganadora por Sumisión, Jili "The Wolf" LamCasteeerrrrrr

 **Nikki: NO, lo puedo creer, una novata ha derrotado a la mas calificada para ser la campeona femenina de SBW.**

Ahí están las sorpresas Nikki, Demostró gran talento y explotó al máximo la debilidad de Samus, esto es muy beneficioso para Jili, vencer a la favorita para ser la primera campeona la pondrá muy alto para aspirar al titulo.

Samus: * **Ataca a Jili por la espalda** *

 **Nikki:** **Ou, Samus ataca por la espalda.**

Samus: * **Coloca la cabeza de Jili entre sus piernas** *

Creo que ya se a donde va esto.

Samus: * **Samus la carga y aplica un Sit-Out Powerbomb (Un bombazo cayendo sentada)** *

Un Bombazo sentada, con los 1,90 de Samus, acaba con cualquiera.

Samus: * **Mira a Jili y sale del ring** *

 **Nikki: Esta victoria le costó muy caro a Jili, ya veremos que ocurre después.**

Me huele a rivalidad, ya volvemos con el próximo combate.

* * *

 **En camerinos**

* **Se encuentran dos señores de cabello y barba blanca, uno bien peinado mientras el otro esta algo despeinado, ambos con traje negro** *

 _Master: Todo parece listo, los novatos parecen prometer mucho._

 _Crazy: ¿Cuando llegará?, dijo que estaría aquí._

 _Master: Paciencia Crazy, Zane nunca nos ha quedado mal, no lo hará ahora * **Aparece un hombre de 43 años, de cabello negro y una pequeña barba y ojos azules, vistiendo una playera amarilla debajo de una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones negros con zapatos negros** * Zane, bienvenido * **Estrecha su mano agregando un abrazo** * ¿Como has estado?_

 _Zane: Muy bien, gracias, ¿Como han estado las cosas aquí?_

 _Crazy: Nuevos talentos Zane, muy prometedores, ¿Te llegó el mensaje?_

 _Zane: Por supuesto, ya esta aquí._

 _Master: Y, ¿Aceptas?_

 _Zane: Necesito pensarlo un poco mas, aun no lo digiero todo aun._

 _Master: Tranquilo Zane, eres un gran amigo, como de la familia._

 _Zane: Gracias, Rex ya esta listo._

 _Crazy: Perfecto, bienvenido a casa Zane, te extrañamos._

 _Zane: Lo mismo digo * **Los abraza a ambos** * Los veo luego * **Se va** *_

 _Master: ¿Crees que haya sido buena idea traerlo a el de nuevo con "Ella" aquí?_

 _Crazy: Nunca estoy seguro de nada, pero ambos los necesitamos, la experiencia de ambos realmente ayudara a los combatientes, aunque sé que ambos se odian, pero solo ellos son los únicos capaces de ayudarnos._

 _Master: Eso espero hermano, eso espero * **Se va** *_

* * *

 **Volviendo al ring**

Pues, no sé que tramen Master y Crazy pero de seguro es algo MUY grande

 **Nikki: Puedes apostarlo, no llevo mucho tiempo así que no conozco mucho a este tal Zane.**

* **Las luces se apagan por completo y se escucha "Catch Your Breath (Tema de Finn Bálor)** *

\- Luces azules y rojas empiezan a parpadear en todos lados, cuando los latidos del tema se detienen todo se hace negro excepto por 2 luces rojas en forma de "X" que iluminan muy apenas una silueta con capucha negra, las luces se vuelven a apagar y cuando empieza a escucharse mas el tema se encienden mostrando a un chico de 19 años, de pelo azul con raíces negras y ojos rojos, vistiendo una playera roja debajo de una chaqueta negra con capucha, pantalones negros y tenis Puma uno rosa y otro amarillo, un cubre bocas negro con imagen de dientes de calavera, el chico pasa mirando fijamente el ring sin prisa alguna e ingresa al cuadrilátero subiéndose a un esquinero mirando la arena y su gente y solo levanta los brazos lentamente y se arquea levemente hacia atrás, finalmente baja y espera a su rival-

El es Rex Benkward, el hijo de Zane Benkward, una verdadera leyenda en esta compañía, veamos si su hijo esta a la altura de su padre.

 **Nikki: Bien se dice que los hijos superan a los padres, sería interesante verlo intentar.**

* **Se escucha el tema "Attack, Fire Emblem"** *

\- Aparece priotecnia que son llamaradas de fuego azul seguidas abriéndole paso a un joven de 22 años, de cabello azul y desordenados, con una banda en la cabeza color verde, sin camisa llevando solo una capa roja con el extremo deteriorado, unos pantalones blancos y botas negras, guantes sin dedos color café, el joven camina y sube rápidamente los escalones e ingresa al ring, sube a un esquinera y extiende su puño al aire recibiendo ovaciones del publico-

Presentadora: El siguiente combate estará pautado para una caída, introduciendo al oponente, del continente de Tellius, Gallia, con un peso de 85 kilogramos, Ike Greeeeeeil * **El mencionado levanta la mano siendo ovacionado por el público** * Y, de Berlín, Alemania pesando 85 kilogramos, Rex Benkwaaaard * **Solo mirando a Ike se quita su chaqueta** *

 _ **Campanazo**_

Bien, el arbitro mando sonar la campana, veamos que nos muestran este par de competidores.

 **Nikki: Ike es uno de los jóvenes mas prometedores con su tremenda fuerza y agilidad, es uno de los luchadores mas completos de la industria.**

Ike: * **Empieza a forcejear con Rex** *

Pues, hasta el momento se ven igualados en fuerza

Rex: * **Hace candado al cuello** *

 **Nikki: Rex logra hacer el candado al cuello y no parece querer soltarlo.**

Estos podrían ser un equipo realmente dominante en la industria, ambos son muy parecidos * **Ike toma impulso y arroja a Rex a las cuerdas para soltarlo y ambos chocan** * Sip, ambos son muy parecidos.

Rex: * **Forcejea con Ike nuevamente y ahora el lo arroja a las cuerdas per Rex se agacha y rebota, se vuelve a agachar esquivando el golpe de Ike, brinca a la segunda cuerda y hace una plancha cruzada** *

Realmente es entretenido este combate, Ike contra-ataca con patadas voladoras, Rex se levanta, Otras patadas voladoras, ambos gladiadores toman espacio*

Rex: * **Caminando en círculos en el ringo junto con Ike, diciéndose algo que no se alcanza a oír** *

Rex se esta divirtiendo con este combate, esto parece la formación d un Tag Team señores.

Ike: * **Corre hacia Rex, lo esquiva y hace suplex alemán** *

 **Nikki: No se si eso fue una especie de humillación, Suplex alemán, a un alemán.**

Jeje, graciosa comparación, Otro suplex alemán a Rex, Ike lo cubre, la cuenta llega a 1.

Ike: * **Haciendo candado al cuello de Rex que esta sentado** *

Rex: * **Intenta levantarse, toma la cabeza de Ike y se deja caer sentado** *

 **Nikki: Rompe-quijadas, vaya, que dolor.**

Rex: * **Corre hacia Ike que esta en las cuerdas y aplica un lazo al cuello sacándolos a ambos** *

Ambos están fuera del ring, deben volver para antes del conteo.

Arbitro: 1. . . 2 * **Rex hace Hurracarrana a Ike** *

Vaya Hurracarrana, Rex levanta a Ike y lo mete al ring de nuevo.

Rex: * **Se para en la orilla del ring esperando que Ike se levante, se impulsa a la tercera, intenta plancha cruzada pero Ike lo atrapa en el aire** *

Oh oh, Ike lo atrapa mostrando su fuerza.

Ike: * **Levanta a Rex sobre su hombro y lo estrella de espaldas en el esquinero** *

 **Nikki: Ike intercepta a Rex y lo estrella en el esquinero, cruza sus pies en el soporte para evitar que escape, Rex esta de cabeza en el esquinero y totalmente indefenso, Ike sale del ring, esta subiendo al tercer tensor, Rex intenta levantarse.**

Ike: * **Salta y pisotea el echo de Rex** *

WOW, vaya pisotón, Rex esta en la lona, 1. . . 2 . . . Tre- *Rex se libera* No, Rex se libera, Rex aun pelea, todavía no acaba esto.

Ike: * **Levanta a Rex y le hace Suplex** *

 **Nikki: Ike lo cubre, 1. . . 2. . . *** Rex se libera *** Nope, Rex sigue en el combate.**

Rex: * **Ike se acerca, lo toma rápidamente del cuello** **cubriéndolo** *

Rex lo engaña, 1. . . 2 . . * **Ike se libera, corre hacia Rex, este lo eleva, brinca dando un casi mortal hacia atrás tomándolo en el aire con sus pies y azotandolo de cara contra el suelo** *

Nikki: WOW, vaya movimiento, Rex lo cubre, 1. . .2 . . Tr- * **Ike toca la cuerda con su pie** *

Rotura de Cuerda, Ike se salva, Rex lo aleja y lo cubre de nuevo, 1. . . 2 * **Ike se libera** * No, Ike sigue en el combate, me gusta mucho estos dos, serían buen equipo.

Rex: * **Esperando a Ike y lo levanta sobre sus hombros, pero Ike comienza a darle codazos en la cara** *

 **Nikki: Ike comenzando a darle codazos a Rex, Rex no puede mas y lo baja, Ike lo toma del cuello ¡DDT!**

Ike lo cubre, 1. . .2 . . . * **Rex se libera** * Rex se niega a perder, Rex simplemente no quiere.

Rex: * **Se levanta adolorido** *

Ike: * **Lo toma del brazo para hacer un Suplex** *

Rex: * **Lo levanta sobre sus hombros** *

Rex reversea la jugada.

Rex: * **Hace que gire para tener las piernas de Ike sobre sus hombros y se deja cae de sentón haciendo un PowerBomb** *

Increíble movimiento, 1. . . 2. . . * **Las luces se apagan** * ¿Que esta pasando?.

 **Nikki: No tengo idea, no se, ¿Que pasa?**

* **Las luces se encienden mostrando a 2 mujeres morenas con un top naranja y amarillo y pantalones holgados tipo árabe con un velo atacando a Ike** *

Están atacando a Ike, el arbitro hace sonar la campana * **Las mujeres salen del ring** *

 **Nikki: Ike gana por descalificación, Rex no sabe lo que pasa, esperen, alguien esta saliendo del ring.**

Ganondorf: * **Ataca a Rex por la espalda** *

Es Ganondorf, ¿Que esta haciendo aquí?

 **Nikki: ¿Y porque atacó a Rex?, ¿Es un novato?.**

Ganondorf: * **Esperando en el esquinero mientras Rex se levanta lentamente, corre hacia y le da un gran puñetazo a la causando que Rex caiga brutalmente al suelo** *

Auch, vaya golpe, Rex esta Kock Out, pero esperen, no es suficiente para Ganondorf

Ganondorf: * **Toma a Rex del cuello** *

 **Nikki: No me gusta como pinta esto.**

Zane: * **Entra corriendo al ring con una silla en sus manos** *

Zane esta entrando, con una silla, Ganondorf suelta a Rex y sale del ring, muy prudente por su parte si no quería una silla de metal en su espalda.

 _Zane: Espera, espera, espera JUSTO ahí * **Ganondorf lo mira de lejos** * ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí, interferir en un gran combate, atacar a MI hijo, y salirte con la tuya?, No, así no son las cosas por aquí._

 _Ganondorf: No, ahora escúchame tu, Benkward, ya estamos hartos aquí de ese apellido, hay una guerra que TU * **Lo señala** * la empezaste._

 _Zane: ¿De que diablos estas hablando?_

 _Rex: * **Empezando a levantarse** *_

 _* **Se escucha This Means War, Avenged Sevenfold** *_

 _-_ Se apagan las luces y pequeños reflectores purpuras se enfocan en un punto vacío a lado de Ganondorf, una silueta se coloca a lado de Ganondorf, las luces se encienden mostrando a una mujer de aparentemente 40 años aunque se ve mucho mas joven de lo que tiene, morena de ojos rojos y pelo blanco y corto, con un traje que consta de una camisa de botones blanca desabotonada de los primeros dos botones mostrando levemente su voluptuoso pecho, pantalones purpuras al igual que un saco purpura abierto y zapatos de tacones negros con dorado, la mujer simplemente extiende sus brazos a los costados siendo ovacionada por algunas cuantas personas, finalmente el tema deja de escucharse y la mujer habla-.

 _Cia: Bienvenido, Zenny._

 _Zane: ¿Que demonios?, ¿Que estas haciendo aquí Cia?_

 _Cia: ¿Que mas parece?, Yo trabajo aquí._

 _Zane: * **Ríe un poco sin creérselo** * No no no no, no, no puede ser verdad._

 _Cia: Será mejor que lo creas, porque NO voy a irme, y esta vez, estoy aquí para quedarme._

 _Zane: Ok, ya es muy malo que estés aquí, ahora porque, ESO * **Señala a Ganondorf** * Interfirió en la lucha de MI hijo._

 _Cia: ¿Ese de ahí es tu hijo? * **Ríe** * Ya decía yo que mi Ganon lo noqueo con tanta facilidad._

 _Rex: * **Toma el micrófono** * ¿Noquearme con facilidad?, claro, solo así estas un poco cerca de vencerme._

 _Ganondorf: * **Le pide el micrófono a Cia** * Repite eso._

 _Rex: NO puedes vencerme, no sin la ayuda de tu séquito de perras y la perra mayor a tu lado._

 _Ganondorf: No te permito que le hables así a mi tía._

 _Rex: ¿Porque no subes aquí arriba y me obligas? * **El publico ovaciona eso** *_

* **Se escucha Smash Bros. Brawl, Main Theme** *

\- Aparecen Master y Crazy en la base de la rampa, Crazy actuando de manera mas descontrolada que su hermano-

 _Master: Ok, creo que ya todos se enteraron._

 _Zane: Si, explícame como ella esta trabajando aquí._

 _Crazy: Zane, enserio lo sentimos pero así como te necesitamos a ti la necesitamos a ella._

 _Master: Por eso queríamos que seas el Gerente General de Flama Roja._

 _Zane: Eso quiere decir que . . ._

 _Cia: Así es querido, soy la Gerente General de Flama Azul, ¿Sorprendido? * **Con una sonrisa burlona** *_

 _Zane: * **Caminando por el ring pensando** *_

 _Rex: * **Intenta calmarlo** *_

Esto se pone muuuuy interesante.

 **Nikki: Y que lo digas, ¿Que pasará por la mente de Zane?**

 _Zane: Ok, ¿Quieres jugar?, juguemos, Master, Crazy, acepto, seré el Gerente General de Flama Roja * **El publico grita de emoción** *_

 _Master: Esta hecho, y para Flama Azul, Rex Benkward vs. Ganondorf, en una lucha de "Caídas Cuenta Donde Sea"._

 _Crazy: Que la guerra empiece ***Ambos hermanos se van con su tema de entrada mientras el par de rivales se ven fijamente, Cia con una sonrisa burlona al igual que Ganondorf y Rex y Zane completamente serios** *_

Bueno ahí lo tienen, la siguiente emisión, Flama Azul, en el evento estelar una lucha de "Caídas Cuentan Donde Sea", Rex Benkward vs. Ganondorf, ambos defendiendo sus respectivas familias.

 **Nikki: Y literalmente se desató una guerra entre Cia y Zane, y los soldados son Rex y Ganondorf.**

Es todo por el momento, los veremos en la próxima emisión de SBW, aquí en Port Town, ZarcortFan y Nicole Kawaii, fuera.

* * *

 **Una aclaración, no se cuantos Oc aceptaré y voy a pedir por favor que sean lo MAS específicos posibles con su personalidad y demás, ahora, para las personas que ya tienen rato leyéndome, Armaggedon Dimensional esta en pausa, ya que he tenido un muy grande bloqueo mental con ese fic, necesito jugar mas videojuegos para darme una idea de que hacer, solo diré que planea hacer que haga entrada Nathan Drake de Uncharter y Lara Croft de Tomb Rider y NO, no fue gracias al rap de Keyblade, bueno tal vez un poco, pero en fin, ya les avisaré cuando ocurra algo.**

 **Espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic y muchas gracias a los que dejaron Oc, los leeré en la próxima, ZarcortFan, fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comentaristas**

 ***Temas y acciones***

-Entradas-

 _ **Campana**_

 _Interacción de los luchadores dentro y fuera del ring_

* * *

 **Road to Big Blue**

 **Blue Flame**

 **Week: 1**

* * *

* **Inserte la intro de los trailers de Smash Bros,** **mostrándose un estadio lleno con un ring del lona blanca con el símbolo de Smash esta vez en azul, cuerdas azules, postes blancos con pantallas integradas que muestran un fondo en llamas azules y el nombre "Super Smash Bros"** *

* * *

Bienvenidos todo mundo, a Smash Bros Wrestling, Flama Azul, nos encontramos nuevamente en la ciudad de Port Town, a 3 semanas del evento Big Blue en Mute City, a mi lado se encuentra la linda y adorable Nicole Kawaii.

 **Nikki: Seras Jo´puta**

Me adora :3

 **Nikki: Cabron -.-**

Repasando lo que vimos en Flama Roja, Zane Benkward es el Gerente General de la marca roja mientras que Cia Sorcerer es la Gerente General de esta marca, la marca azul de SBW.

 **Nikki: El ataque de Ganondorf a Rex en Flama Roja abrió paso a una guerra y a un espectacular combate de "Caídas Cuentan Donde Sea", Explica las reglas Zar.**

Con gusto:

En este tipo de luchas, como su nombre lo indica, se puede hacer rendir al rival o hacer la cuenta de 3 literalmente donde sea, es una lucha, SIN descalificación, se vale Absolutamente todo, por lo cual, estoy seguro de que ambos gladiadores recibirán ayuda.

 **Nikki: Pero bueno, ese será el último combate, por el momento empezamos con este.**

* **Mario Bros. Theme** *

\- Sale una fila de pirotecnia disparada de izquierda a derecha repetidamente apareciendo dos hombres de 23 y 21 años, el primero de cabello castaño y corto con una gorra roja con una "M" en el centro, una playera de manga larga roja y guantes blancos, con un overol de mezclilla con zapatos de color café, de ojos azules y una gran nariz con un bigote raro, el segundo era muy similar al anterior solo que con un bigote diferente y en vez de color rojo, predominaba el verde, ambos suben al ring-

 **Nikki: Mario y Luigi, "Mario Bros." es uno de los Tag Team mas dominantes de por aquí, y por separado ni se diga, son asombrosos.**

Sus oponentes serán Kirby y Meta Knigth

* **Kirby Main Theme** *

\- Sale en la pantalla una estrella fugaz que se esta acercando a un planeta, antes de que choque cae una chispa y una enorme pirotecnia a los lados seguido de pequeñas chispas cayendo del techo saliendo un chico de 18 años, de cabello corto y rosado con ojos azules y piel ligeramente pálida, vestía un pantalón de lucha en color rosa y botas rojas, a su lado venía un chico de su misma edad, eran idénticos físicamente hablando, incluso el pelo, excepto que el de el era en tono azul oscuro, con una mascara de metal gris claro que dejaban ver unos ojos amarillos, vestía igual que el pelirrosado solo que su color era azul con detalles en amarillo y botas moradas, con una capa azul por fuera y gris por dentro, ambos suben por fuera del ring al tercer tensor, finalmente ambos entran -

Presentadora: El siguiente combate esta pausado para una caída por equipos, presentando a los retadores, primero, del Reino Champiñon, con un peso combinado de 158 kilos, Mario y Luigi, los Mario Brooooooos. Y, de Dreamland, con un peso combinado de 153 kilos, Kirby y Metaaaa Kniiiiigth.

Meta Knight: * **Se quita su mascara mostrando unos ojos amarillos y un rostro muy parecido al de Kirby** *

 _ **Campanazo**_

Mario: * **Comienza el paseando alrededor del ring mirando que el que empieza es Kirby** *

Mario empieza, al igual que Kirby, empiezan a forcejear pero gana inmediatamente Mario.

Mario: * **Haciendo un candado al cuello a Kirby quien los pone en la cuerdas y empuja, Mario rebota y taclea con su hombro a Kirby tirándolo, corre hacia las cuerdas saltando a Kirby, este se levanta y salta a Mario que pasa por debajo de el, Mario rebota y hace lazo al cuello para Kirby** *

 **Nikki: Auch, vaya lazo al cuello, Mario levanta a Kirby *** Mario hace Suplex *** Poderoso suplex.**

Kirby: * **Es levantado por Mario dispuesto a hacer otro Suplex pero mete un pie entre los de Mario evitando que lo levante y el hace el Suplex** *

Wow, vaya reversa por parte de Kirby, Kirby hace patadas voladoras, otras patadas voladoras, Mario intenta atacarlo * **Kirby intenta un Back Suplex pero Mario da un giro hacia atrás y hace lazo** *

Magnifico movimiento, por algo estos 2 estaban en la encuesta.

Mario: * **Levanta a Kirby pero este se deja caer atrayendo a Mario, se levanta, hace patadas voladoras lanzandolo hacia el esquinero y hace el relevo con Meta Knight** *

Meta Knight: * **Lanza a Mario con Kirby, este lo alza hacia arriba sentándolo en sus hombros, Meta Knight salta y agarra a Mario de sus hombros y coloca las rodillas en su espalda haciéndole un Powerbomb Backstaber (** Bombazo acompañado que consiste en tu compañero saltado y poniendo sus rodillas en la espalda del rival dejándose caer hacia atrás generando el ataque conocido como Backstabber con la fuerza de un bombazo **)** *

 **Nikki: Wow, increible maniobra, lo cubre, 1. . 2 *** Mario se libera *** No, la cuenta llega a 2.**

Meta Knight: * **Levanta a Mario y hace Suplex** *

Tremendo Suplex por parte de Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: * **Lanza a Mario al esquinero, corre hacia el pero Mario alza su pierna pateándolo en la cara** *

Nikki: Mario reversea, sube al segundo tensor * **Mario hace Dropkick** * Y Mario contra-ataca, busca el relevo en su hermano Luigi * **Meta Knght corre hacia el Mario arrodillado y hace patadas voladoras hacia abajo** * Meta Knight no lo deja.

Meta Knight: * **Levanta a Mario, pone un brazo entre las piernas de Mario dejándolo en posición de un Powerslam** *

Ahí se ve la fuerza de Meta Knight, no deja escapar al fontanero.

Meta Knight: * **Eleva a Mario pero este libera sus piernas y hace un enorme DDT aprovechando el alzamiento** *

 **Nikki: Mario genera tremendo DDT, ambos en la lona, Mario busca a su hermano, se arrastra como puede, Meta Knight también se arrastra.**

Mario: * **Salta y hace el relvo al igual que Meta Knight** *

Kirby: * **Salta desde la tercera cuerda haciéndole plancha a Luigi ambos levantándose de inmediato, recibe lazo al cuello de Luigi, se levanta y le hace patadas voladoras a Luigi, corre hacia el, hace que lo cargue un poco y hace HeadSiccors (** Algo así como una hurracarrana pero invertida **)** *

 **Nikki: Ambos están con todo, Kirby esquiva a Luigi *** Kirby hace Suplex alemán *** Suplex alemán a Luigi.**

Kirby: * **Intenta lo mismo pero Luigi le da un codazo en la cabeza soltándolo** *

Luigi: * **Coloca su brazo en el pecho de Kirby, agarra el brazo de este para ponerlo encima de su propio brazo, lo toma del pantalón y lo eleva sobre su brazo dejándolo caer a la lona (** El Rock Bottom pues :v **)** *

Tremendo movimiento, Luigi lo cubre, 1. . 2. . Tr * **Meta Knight ataca a Luigi interrumpiendo la cuenta** * Meta Knight interrumpe la cuenta, que oportuno.

Mario: * **Salta sobre la tercera cuerda hacia Meta Knight pegandole con el antebrazo***

Y Mario sacando la basura * **Kirby hace Superkick a Mario** *

 **Nikki: Kirby rematando *** Luigi rueda y lo cubre *** Luigi hace el conteo 1. . 2. . *** Kirby se libera *** No, aun no acaba, esperen, ¿Pero que? *** Bowser ataca con Big Boot a Luigi*

 _ **Campanazo**_

El arbitro manda sonar la campana, Bowser ataca de la nada, aguanten no acaba.

Dedede: * **Corre hacia Kirby, junta sus brazos y ataca con estos a Kirby simulando un martillazo** *

Bowser: * **Un hombre de 27 años, algo alto y robusto, con cabello algo largo y rojo y barba en tono verde, ojos rojos, viste un atuendo de lucha color verde oscuro y pantalones en color caqui con botas negras (** Algo así como Braun Strowman pero con las descripciones ya dadas **)***

Dedede: * **Un hombre de 25 años, algo bajo y robusto, con el pelo turquesa y ligeramente largo haciéndose una pequeña coleta, viste un traje de lucha azul claro casi menta y botas amarillas** *

¿Que están haciendo esos dos aquí?, el combate era muy bueno.

Bowser: * **Toma a Meta Knight lo carga sobre su hombro, corre un poco en circulo y lo deja caer con una gran** **contra-lona** *

Dedede: * **Carga a Mario sobre sus hombros, Bowser corre a las cuerdas y patea en la cabeza a Mario mientras Dedede se deja caer de espaldas añadiéndole poder al impacto** *

 **Nikki: No se que es lo que ocurre, acabaron con Kirby y Luigi ahora solo falta Meta Knight y Mario.**

Dedede sube al tercer tensor y Bowser solo al segundo.

Dedede: * **Hace una plancha a Meta Knight** *

Bowser: * **Salta de senton con su pierna impactando el pecho de Mario** *

 **Nikki: *** Se tapa los ojos *** AY, no, no, ¿como se les ocurre a esos dos lanzarse de tal altura con su peso?**

No se pero parece que a estos no les importa a quien se llevan en el camino, y le dieron un mensaje a todos dentro de los vestidores.

* * *

 **Por los pasillos**

 _Cia: * **Hablando por teléfono** * Si, aja, entiendo, no no no tranquilos, todo esta controlado, ¿Que donde esta ella?, bueno, dijo que estaría hoy, yo les hablo cuando llegue * **Cuelga y se voltea topándose con Rex** * Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Me atacaras ahora que tienes chance?._

 _Rex: Hmmm, neh, no lo creo, no es mi estilo, me sorprende no verte con el neandertal de tu sobrino, de seguro me tiene miedo._

 _Cia: Jaja, te equivocas, MI Ganon no le teme a nada, menos a un niñato como tu._

 _Rex: * **Sonríe confiado** *_

 _Cia: Te quitare esa sonrisa del rostro._

 _Rex: Ni tu, Ni tu sobrino, Ni nadie, me la quitara, nadie de tu familia puede conmigo, y esta noche, lo demostraré * **Se va** *_

 _Cia: Con que nadie de mi familia, ¿eh? * **Marca un numero*** , ¿Por donde vas?, aja, ok ok, ok, te veo mas tarde * **Cuelga** * La que le espera a tu hijo Zenny * **Ríe un poco yéndose** *_

 **Por ahí mismo**

 _Entrevistadora: Nos encontramos en los vestidores de una de las luchadoras mas sobresalientes de la industria Samus A- * **Jili sale del camerino de esta con algo en sus manos** * Emm, tu no eres Samus._

 _Jili: ¿Ah?, ¿Que?, no no solo * **Mira a todos lados y se va riendo** *_

 _Entrevistadora: Ok eso fue raro, como decía . ._

 _Samus: * **Abre la puerta con su pelo mojado y con una toalla cubriéndola** * Esa maldita_

 _Entrevistadora: Disculpa, ¿Estas bien o-_ _* **Samus cerra la puerta** * Bueno creo que no esta disponible, volvemos después._

 _ **Con Jili**_

 _Jili: * **Corriendo por los pasillos y choca con Ike** * Au_

 _Ike: Uy, lo siento * **La ayuda** * Soy Ike Greil_

 _Jili: S-soy Jili LamCaster._

 _Ike: Ohhh, cierto, la chica nueva que derroto a Samus, ¿Verdad?_

 _Jili: Ehhh, si, esa misma, escucha, me encantaría seguir hablando contigo * **Lo mira** * De verdad me encantaría, pero, debo irme * **Se va nerviosa** *_

 _Ike: Vaya niña mas rara * **Se va** *_

* * *

Y bueno, las cosas se ponen muy interesantes por aquí.

 **Nikki: No se si lo que hizo Jili es en venganza para que Samus no se presente a su combate, oh, no se la verdad.**

* **Zelda`s Lullaby (Versión Brawl)** *

\- Las luces se apagan por completo mientras se suena la dulce melodia en vivo, una luz se posa sobre una chica en cuclillas que lentamente se pone de pie tocando una ocarina de madera, la chica tiene el cabello rubio con una tiara de oro, viste un top rosa con un pequeño peto de hierro en su pecho, un short azul marino y botas azules, la chica camina a paso lento y firme tocando la ocarina hasta que se detiene, una pirotecnia explota detrás de ella y la canción continua, la rubia con una sonrisa le entrega la ocarina a una pequeña niña que estaba cerca de las barricadas, choca la mano con algunos fans e ingresa al ring -

* **Metroid, Main Theme** *

\- Salta la misma chispa de la vez anterior, pero esta vez Samus no esta, el tema sigue pero la rubia aun no se presenta -

 **Nikki: Pues, parece que el plan de Jili salio a la perfección.**

* **Death Mountain, Twilight Princess** *

\- Jili aparece tranquila y calmada, camina alrededor del ring, toma una silla y se sienta a mi lado -

Hola Jili

Jili: Hola Zar.

 **Nikki: Entonces, ¿Huiste con la ropa de Samus para que faltara a su lucha?**

Jili: Por supuesto que no, obviamente le deje un cambio.

¿Que clase de cambio?

 **Nikki: Esperen ahí esta.**

Samus: * **Aparece MUY molesta con un vestido de una pieza tipo bañador de color rosa pastel con un tu-tu de ballet y tenis deportivos blancos** *

Pfffjajajajaja, es oficial, eres mi favorita jajaja

 **Nikki: No es gracioso, bueno si lo es jajaja, pero te matara**

Jili: Ya lo veremos en Big Blue cuando me enfrente a ella.

Veremos que ocurre.

Samus: * **Ingresa al ring y sube al esquinero viendo a Jili y gritando algo que no se alcanza a escuchar bien** *

Jili: Creo que se enojo :3

Dios jajajaja XD

Presentadora: El siguiente combate esta pautado para una caída, es la fase de eliminatorias para el torneo para el Campeonato Femenil SBW, presentando primero, del Reino de Hyrule, pesando 65 kg, la Princesa, Zeldaaaaa * **Se escuchan ovaciones** * Y, del Planeta Zabes, pesando 90 kg, Samuuuuus Araaaaan * **Se escuchan algunas ovaciones y risas** *

Zelda: * **Intentando contener la risa** *

 _ **Campanazo**_

Samus: * **Corre hacia Zelda y aplica una Big Boot a su cara** *

Au, Samus empieza de inmediato * **Samus ataca a Zelda que esta en el suelo** * El arbitro la esta alejando.

Zelda: * **Levantándose en el esquinero, Samus corre y aplica lazo al cuello con Zelda en el esquinero, Samus la toma de los hombros y lanza por el aire a Zelda causando que caiga cerca del esquinero contrario** *

 **Nikki: Es enorme la fuerza que puede tener Samus ante una chica tan ligera como la princesa Zelda.**

Jili: Si, me tocó sentirlo.

Samus: * **Toma a Zelda y hace suplex** *

Tremendo Suplex para Zelda, la pobre se apoya en las cuerdas * **Samus la saca del ring con otra Big Boot** * Zelda cae fuera del ring.

Arbitro 1 . . . 2 . . . 3

 **Nikki: Zelda debe volver a ring de inmediato, la cuenta sigue.**

Samus: * **Sale del ring y toma a Zelda del cabello viendo a Jili** *

Jili: . . .

Samus: * **Lanza a Zelda como lanzó a Jili antes** *

 **Nikki: Au, y justo en el suelo semi-acolchonado.**

Samus sabe quien es la que manda

Samus: * **Mira a Jili** * Esto te pasará a ti * **Mete a Zelda y la cubre** *

Arbitro: 1. . 2. . * **Zelda se libera** *

 **Nikki: Aun no es suficiente para derrotar a Zelda, la rubia es muy escurridiza y rápida, Samus no puede comparar su velocidad con la de ella.**

Samus: * **Va por Zelda al esquinero pero ella la coloca sobre su brazo y la jala hacia los tensores golpeándola de cara** *

Wow, STO por parte de Zelda * **Zelda logra cargar a Samus sobre su hombro y se deja caer de espaldas** * Back Suplex, Zelda la levanta

Zelda: * **La arroja a las cuerdas, la esquiva, la patea en el abdomen, se sienta en su espalda y gira hacia adelante haciendo que Samus gire rápidamente hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas** *

Sunset Flip Powerbomb, puede ser todo, 1 . . 2 . . Tr * **Samus se libera** * No, Samus aun pelea.

Jili: Impresionante movimiento por parte de Zelda, realmente es buena.

Zelda: * **Sube al tercer tensor mientras Samus no mira, esta se voltea, Zelda salta intentando una hurracarrana pero Samus la logra atrapar** *

Oh oh, Samus la atrapó, no hay escape para Zelda

Samus: * **Hace fuerza para levantar a Zelda y sentarla sobre sus hombros haciendo el Sit-Out Powerbomb** *

 **Nikki: Esto se acaba: 1 . . 2 . . *** Jili entra el ring *** ¿Que esta haciendo?**

Distraer a Samus por lo que parece.

Samus: * **Deja a Zelda y ataca a Jili, sale del ring, la carga pero esta gira hacia atrás cayendo de pie y corre alejándose de Samus, la rubia la persigue hasta que Jili entra el ring, Samus también pero Zelda conecta una Superkick volteando a Samus** *

Zelda: * **Jala la coleta de Samus arqueandola y en posición de DDT inverso, Zelda logra cargarla haciendo que gire en el aire, se deja caer de senton haciendo que el rostro de Samus se golpee con el hombro de Zelda** *

El Hylian Stunner, esto puede ser todo, 1. . 2 . . 3

 _ **Campanazo**_

Presentadora: Damas y caballeros la ganadora que pasa a la siguiente ronda, la princesa, Zeldaaaaa

 **Nikki: Vaya victoria que se ha llevado la rubia Hyliana, Samus queda fuera del torneo de campeonato todo gracias, a Jili LamCaster.**

Jili: * **Viendo a Samus levantarse adolorida se coloca en el esquinero** *

¿Que es lo que trama Jili?

Samus: * **Se pone de pie y se voltea recibiendo una Spear de parte de Jili** *

 **Nikki: Auch, tremenda Lanza por parte de Jili, con esto se ajustan cuentas sobre lo sucedido en Flama Roja**

No no no, esto ya es personal, como dijo Jili, se enfrentara a Samus en el evento Big Blue, esto parece que seguirá.

 **Nikki: Zelda ha vencido y pasa a la siguiente ronda, veremos que mas sorpresas tenemos por aquí.**

* * *

 **En camerinos**

 _Rex: * **Hablando con un joven de 18 años de cabello rubio y ojos azules, vistiendo unos pantalones blancos y botas marrones** * ¿Estas seguro?_

 _Link: Completamente, ya he peleado con el antes, golpes poderosos pero lentos, tu lucha sera muy intensa_

 _Rex: Y que lo digas, bueno, suerte en tu pelea, pasarás a la siguiente ronda eso seguro._

 _Link: Gracias viejo, muchos en los vestidores te apoyamos, nos vemos * **Se va** *_

 _Entrevistadora: Rex, Rex, ¿Tienes unos minutos?_

 _Rex: Claro, adelante_

 _Entrevistadora: Te enfrentarás a Ganondorf, uno de los mas poderosos combatientes de la industria, ¿Tienes algún plan o táctica que te ayude?_

 _Rex: Pues, solo tengo personas que me apoyan, peleo por ellos, ¿Que si tengo una estrategia? Por supuesto que si, es simplemente, atacar, atacar, atacar * **Aparece una mujer morena de 21 años con cabello negro y ojos marrones** *_

 _Outrider: Y cuando eso no funcione, ¿Que?, ¿Mas atacar? * **Burlona** *_

 _Rex: Alessandra * **La abraza** * Que gusto verte._

 _Outrider: Lo mismo digo viejo amigo, me enteré de tu combate, no hagas nada_ _estúpido_

 _Rex: No pidas milagros * **Ríe** * Esta bien, haré lo que pueda, te veo luego * **Se va** *_

* * *

En la arena todo parecía marchar en orden.

* **The Legend of Zelda, Main Theme** *

\- Sale una pequeña cortina de humo y de ahí sale el mismo chico que hablo con Rex, solo que con un chaleco verde oscuro y un gorro verde que acababa e un pico colgando, entrando con energía y entusiasmo -

 ** _Campanazo_**

Presentadora: El siguiente combate pauta para una caída y sera para pasar a la siguiente ronda del torneo del Campeonato SBW, presentando, de la Villa de Ordon Hyrule, con un peso de 87 kg, Liiiiiiiink.

Link: * **Pasa por el costado del ring y le da su gorro a un pequeño fan e ingresa al ring** *

* **Fire Emblem Theme, Version Smash Bros.** *

\- Una chispa cae y genera una pequeña pirotecnia y las luces se iluminan al máximo cubriendo la rampa, cuando se disipa notan a un joven de 19 años de cabello azul con un fleco cubriéndole la frente y una tiara de oro, viste una playera de manga larga color azul encima de un chaleco color azul fuerte con el centro amarillo y dividido en 4 partes, pantalones azul oscuro y botas marrón claro, con un cinturón café oscuro con una espada enfundada, el joven tiene ojos azules y facciones finas, ingresa al ring con un paso tranquilo y sin preocupaciones -

Presentadora: Y ahora, del Reino de Altea, pesando 87 Kg. "El Rey Héroe" Maaaaaaarth Loweeeel

Marth: * **Hace ligera reverencia e ingresa al ring** *

 **Nikki: Marth Lowel, un joven ágil y muy inteligente, siempre mantiene la calma y piensa antes de actuar ademas de ser, el mas atractivo según las fans del mundo.**

Táctica, fuerza, agilidad y elegancia, son las palabras que describen a Marth, que tiene para nosotros.

Link: * **Se acerca a Marth y empiezan a forcejear** *

Marth: * **Logra empujar a Link y hace Clothesline (** Lazo al cuello **), Link se levanta y vuelve a hacerle Clorthesline** *

2 Lazos a Link * **Marth patea a Link y hace Suplex** * Gran Suplex, lo cubre 1. . * **Link se libera** * Apenas 1

 **Nikki: Link Link, es uno de los favoritos para ser campeón máximo, por lo que tiene que dar una muy buena impresión.**

Y esta es una lucha clasificatoria para el torneo de campeonato máximo, los dos deben lucirse.

Marth: * **Lanza a Link contra las cuerdas y se agacha pero Link lo patea en el pecho** *

Link: * **Salta y hace Dropkick** *

Patadas voladoras por parte de Link * **Link vuelve a hacer Dropkick** * Nuevamente ataca.

 **Nikki: Lo cubre 1 . *** Marth se libera *** No, aun no es suficiente.**

Link: * **Lanza a Marth al esquinero y corre hacia el pero Marth lo golpea con el codo** *

Marth contraataca * **Marth sube al segundo tensor y hace Missile Dropkick a Link** *

 **Nikki: Buen movimiento por parte de Marth *** Marth hace Back Suplex *** Back Suplex lo cubre 1. . 2 . *** Link se libera *****

Marth: * **Se prepara en el esquinero, corre hacia Link y este le hace Superkick** *

¡Wow!, Superkick de la nada, lo cubre 1 . . 2 . . Tr- * **Marth se libera** * ¡No!, Marth aun no cede.

 **Nikki: Ninguno quiere dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser campeón, Marth no sera facil de vencer.**

Link: * **Recuperando el aliento levanta a Marth y lo sube al tercer tensor** *

Link parece planear ataque aéreo * **Link sube a Marth y ambos están en el tercer tensor** *

 **Nikki: Me pongo nerviosa, ambos están en la cima del tensor.**

Marth: * **Se escabulle entre las piernas de Link, lo toma del pantalón, corre hacia el esquinero contrario haciendo un Turnbuckle Powerbomb***

Wow, Bombazo contra el esquinero, muy efectivo para el peliazul.

Marth: * **Cubre a Link** *

Arbitro: ¡1. . 2 . . Tr * **Link se libera** *

 **Nikki: Yyyyyyy Link sigue en pie, Marth necesitara mas que eso.**

Marth: * **Vuelve a colocarse en el esquinero contrario y corre hacia Link***

Link: * **Toma el brazo de Marth, lo tuerce y levanta a Marth como si fuera a hacer un Suplex pero Link se deja caer de espaldas haciendo que Marth caiga de cabeza contra la lona** *

Tremendo movimiento de Link, lo cubre 1. . 2 . . 3

 _ **Campanazo**_

Presentadora: Damas y caballeros el ganador de este combate, Liiiiiiiiiiiink.

Arbitro: * **Levanta el brazo de Link** *

 **Nikki: Gran combate el de estos dos pero, ya nos acercamos al evento principal, la lucha de "Caidas cuentan donde sea", la cual pinta a ser Extrema con "E" mayúscula.**

En eso estas en lo correcto, veamos la tabla * **Se muestra una tabla de campeonato** * El primer combate fue Link como ganador, la siguiente emisión sera Wario contra Pikachu, después Donkey Kong contra Little Mac y el ultimo combate sera entre Ryu contra Roy, y así iran hasta que se enfrenten los finalistas por el campeonato máximo.

* **Ganondorf Battle, (Versión Ocarina of Time)** *

\- Las luces se apagan dejando algunos reflectores en color morado oscuro fijándose en un solo hombre, vistiendo una camisa de tirantes gruesos color negra con una capa roja, pantalones negros y botas marrones, de cabello pelirrojo y largo con la piel morena y ojos rojos, el hombre levanta sus manos y las extiende con fuerza activando unas llamaradas detrás de el, camina hacia el ring subiendo los escalones e ingresando por la tercera cuerda mientras ríe un poco-

 **Nikki: Ahí esta, el autodenominado Rey de los Demonios, haciendo gala de se presencia.**

* **Coming Home, Avenged Sevenfold** *

\- Luces azules y rojas empiezan a parpadear en todos lados, todo se hace negro excepto por 2 luces rojas en forma de "X" que iluminan muy apenas una silueta con capucha negra, las luces se vuelven a apagar y cuando empieza a escucharse mas el tema se encienden mostrando a Rex vistiendo una playera negra debajo de una chaqueta del mismo color con capucha, pantalones negros y tenis Puma uno rosa y otro amarillo, el cubre bocas negro con imagen de dientes de calavera, Rex pasa mirando fijamente a Ganondorf sin prisa alguna e ingresa al cuadrilátero subiéndose a un esquinero mirando la arena y su gente y solo levanta los brazos lentamente y se arquea levemente hacia atrás, baja del tensor y mira a Ganondorf de manera fría-

Presentadora: El siguiente combate esta pautado como "Caídas cuentan donde sea" presentando primero, de la Villa Gerudo, pesando 115 kg, el Rey de los Demonios, Ganoooondooooooorf * **Se escuchan algunos abucheos** * Y en el otro esquinero, de Berlín, Alemania Kg. Reeeeeex Benkwaaaard * **Se escuchan algunas ovaciones** *

 _ **Campanazo**_

Rex: * **Corre hacia Ganondorf y comienza a atacarlo hacia el equinero** *

Rex empieza rápidamente, creo que le esta dando su merecido por la interferencia en Flama Roja.

Ganondorf: * **Logra empujar a Rex** *

 **Nikki: Ganon hace demostración de su fuerza superior *** Clothesline a Rex *** Vaya Lazo *** Ganondorf pone a Rex en el esquinero y le da un rodillazo en el estomago*

Ganondorf: * **Lanza a Rex con mas fuerza al otro esquinero causando que rebote y le aplica una Big Boot** *

Auch, vaya patada a la cara, Ganon lo cubre 1. . * **Rex se zafa** * No, nada aun.

 **Nikki: Ganon es mas grande y fuerte que Rex, no sera alguien a quien le puedas ganar así de facil.**

Ganondorf: Lanza a Rex fuera del ring pero este logra agarrarse de las cuerdas*

Rex: * **Ve que Ganon corre hacia el, se hace a un lafo y lo patea en la cara de lado alejándolo, se impulsa hacia la tercera cuerda y hace Body Splash** *

Rex cambia la jugada, 1. . 2 * **Ganon se libera** * Solo 2.

Rex: * **Lanza a Ganon por la tercera cuerda invirtiendo papeles pero Rex hace Dropkick sacando a Ganon fuera del ring** *

 **Nikki: No hay conteos, pueden pelear hasta en vestidores.**

Rex: * **Mirando a Ganon apenas levantarse corre hacia las cuerdas y salta por encima de la tercera hacia Ganon** *

Gran salto por parte de Rex, increible

Ganondorf: * **Alejándose hacia la orilla** *

 **Nikki: Ganon se aleja**

Rex: * **Lo sigue pero Ganon le hace Clothesline** *

 **Nikki: Auch, era una trampa.**

Ganondorf: * **Le hace Back Suplex a Rex en la barricada** *

Ay, Back Suplex en la barricada que los separa del publico, súper dolorosa.

Rex: * **Levantándose adolorido** *

Ganondorf: * **Le vuelve a hacer Back Suplex ahora en la mesa de comentarios** *

 **Nikki: Nuestra mesa ;-;**

Ganondorf: * **Quitando las cosas de la mesa** *

Oh oh, Nikki aléjate * **Alejo a Nikki lo suficiente** *

Ganondorf: * **Intenta hacer Powerbomb pero Rex no se deja** *

Rex: * **Se separa y le da una bofetada a Ganondorf alejándolo** *

Rex bajó a Ganondorf de la mesa * **Rex salta haca Ganondorf empujándolo hacia los escalones** * Au, vaya estrategia.

Rex: * **Le hace Suplex a Ganondorf en el suelo** *

 **Nikki: Auch, vaya golpe.**

Rex: * **Busca bajo el ring y saca una silla y le da a Ganondorf en la espalda** *

 **Nikki: Rex ataca con la silla la espalda de Ganondorf.**

Rex: * **A punto de darle otro silletazo a Ganondorf una de las morenas que lo ayudaba se pone enfrente de el evitando que Rex haga algo** *

 **Nikki: Una de esas misteriosas mujeres esta en el ring, evitando que ataquen a Ganondorf, espera, ¿No eran dos? *** La segunda ataca a Rex con una silla *** Ahí esta.**

Aveil: * **Da otro silletazo a Rex** *

Ahí estaba

Ganondorf: * **Se levanta, toma la silla y ataca a Rex** *

Otro silletazo por parte de Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: * **Mete a Rex y lo cubre** *

Arbitro: 1. . 2 * **Rex se libera** *

Aun no es suficiente para detener a Rex.

Ganondorf: * **Quita la protección del tensor** *

 **Nikki: Ganon quita la protección de los esquineros, un anillo de metal puro.**

Ganondorf: * **Toma a Rex y lo intenta arrojar pero Rex reversea y lanza a Ganon** *

Au, au, eso dolerá mañana * **Las mujeres vuelven a entrar** *

 **Nikki: Las misteriosas mujeres ingresan nuevamente al ring armadas y -**

* **The Phoenix, Lindsey Stirling** *

 **Nikki: ¿Que es ese sonido? *** 2 chicas entran al ring, una rubia y otra pelinegra azulada *** ¿Quien diablos son ellas?**

No se pero parece que están con Rex * **Ambas corren hacia las morenas esquivándolas, la rubia hace Superkick a Aveil mientras la pelinegra azulada hace Dropkick sacando a las morenas** *

 **Nikki: Ambas féminas sacan a las intrusas y las están alejando a golpes.**

Ganondorf: * **Se distrae lo suficiente y al voltear Rex le da con la silla en el abdomen** *

Rex contraataca.

Rex: * **Corre hacia el esquinero para brincar e impactar a Ganondorf este se desliza hasta las cuerdas y Rex hace Clothesline para salir ambos nuevamente** *

Rex lo lleva nuevamente fuera del ring * **Rex lanza a Ganon en las esquina de la barricada cayendo en el pasillo con el publico** *

 **Nikki: Y llevan el combate a otro lado, ahora frente al publico.**

Rex: * **Sigue golpeando a Ganondorf hasta las escaleras del coliseo** *

Rex guía a Ganon a las escaleras, es peligroso.

Rex: * **Golpea a Ganon por enfrente del publico hasta llegar por encima de una entrada en el piso de abajo** *

Están sobre el barandal del piso.

Ganondorf: * **Bloquea un golpe de Rex, lo toma del pelo y lo estrella de cara contra el tubo del barandal** *

 **Nikki: Rex se impacta contra el tubo.**

Cia: * **En la entrada debajo de ellos ordenandole a dos árbitros colocar una mesa debajo del barandal** *

 **Nikki: La gerente hace este combate mas interesante.**

Ganondorf: * **Hace Clothesline a Rex causando que pase por encima del tubo sosteniéndose muy apenas** *

Rex en problemas, Ganondorf lo intenta tirar del barandal.

Rex: * **Golpea a Ganondorf en la cara, intenta patearlo pero Ganondorf detiene su pie** *

 **Nikki: Ganon lo bloquea *** Ganondorf logra levantar a Rex sobre sus hombros y le hace un Powerbomb arrojándolo del barandal hacia la mesa partiendola *** ¡WOW!, ¡Auch!, ¡¿Nos dejan publicar estas cosas?!, ¡Ganon ya ganó!**

Ganondorf: * **Baja de ese piso y cubre a Rex** *

Arbitro: ¡1 . . 2 . . Tr * **Rex levanta la mano** *

¡NO!, Rex sigue en pie, aún no acaba.

Ganondorf: * **Carga a Rex y lo arroja dentro de la barricada** *

 **Nikki: Vuelven al terreno.**

Ganondorf: * **Toma a Rex del pelo y lo arroja de espaldas a la barricada** *

Ganon haciendo de todo para que Rex sea derrotado.

Ganondorf: * **Busca debajo del ring una escalera y la apoya en la barricada y en el delantal del ring** *

 **Nikki: Oh oh, una escalera de metal acostada, causaría grandes daños a Rex.**

Ganondorf: * **Intenta hacerle Back Suplex a Rex pero el gira parándose sobre la escalera, Ganon voltea y Rex salta haciendo Hurracarrana causando que Ganon se estrelle en los escalones del ring** *

Gran contraataque de Rex, aun tiene algo que dar.

Rex: * **Arroja a Ganondorf a la barricada y toma la escalera, espera a que Ganon se levanta y corre golpeándolo con la cima de la escalera** *

Nikki: Auch, eso dejara una marca.

Rex: * **Levanta a Ganon y le hace Supekick acostandolo en la mesa** *

Nikki apártate de nuevo * **La alejo** *

Rex: * **Prepara la escalera y empieza a subir** *

 **Nikki: ¿Pero que planea?**

Rex: * **En la cima de la escalera** *

 **Nikki: No lo hará *** Rex hace Swanton Bomb cayendo sobre Ganondorf y destruyendo la mesa de comentarios *****

Lo hizo, bueno, nos quedamos sin mesa, lo positivo es que aun tenemos sillas rotatorias :3.

 **Nikki: Algo es algo.**

Rex: * **Cubre a Ganondorf** *

 **Nikki: La cuenta, 1 . . 2 . . Tr- *** Ganon se mueve *** No, aun no.**

Rex: * **Se aleja cansado** *

Ambos están muy cansados, ¿Quien sera el ganador?

Rex: * **Logra cargar a Ganondorf y lo mete al ring** *

 **Nikki: Parece que Rex acabara con esto.**

Rex: * **Levanta a Ganondorf sobre sus hombros** *

Parece que prepara el Tornado Powerbomb.

Lana: * **Entra al ringo corriendo con un bastón kendo, Rex voltea y lo ataca en el abdomen causando que Ganon le caiga en su cabeza quedando de rodillas** *

¡¿Pero quien diablos es ella?!

Lana: * **Corre hacia las cuerdas impulsándose, corre hacia Rex y le hace Tornado DDT** *

 **Nikki: Vaya movimiento *** Lana arrastra a Ganon para que su brazo cubra a Rex *** La chica hace que Ganon cubra a Rex, 1 . . 2 . . 3, ¡Se acabó!**

 _ **Campanazo**_

Presentadora: Damas y caballeros el ganador de este combate, Ganondoooooooorf

Vaya combate, muchas interferencias y golpes fuertes, pero al final Ganondorf se lleva la victoria con ayuda de esta chica extraña.

Cia: * **Entra al ring juntándose con Ganondorf y Lana ambas levantando los brazos con el** *

La chica se parece mucho a Cia, ¿Serán parientes? * **Cia señala a Res, le dice algo a Lana y Ganondorf y asienten** *

Lana: * **Levanta a Rex y lo pone en el esquinero, toma impulso y arroja a Rex contra Ganon que vuelve a atacarlo con el puñetazo** *

Dark Fist para Rex, sus noches en Flama Azul serán muuuuuy agitadas.

Cia: * **Pide un microfono** *

 **Nikki: Shh, va a hablar.**

 _Cia: * **De cuclillas a lado de Rex** * Así que,¿Nadie de mi familia podía contigo, eh?, bueno, ya conociste a mi hija, Lana, piensa dos veces antes de hablar *Deja caer el microfono y los 3 vuelven a levantar la mano en señal de victoria*_

La gerente ha añadido un peón mas a su tablero, aparentemente su hija Lana ayudo a su primo Ganondorf a ganar el combate, ¿Cual será la respuesta de Zane y Rex la próxima emisión de Flama Roja, nadie sabe, pues es todo amigos, Nicole Kawaii y ZarcortFan, fuera, hasta la próxima emisión.

 **Nikki: Nos vemos pronto, tal vez.**

* * *

 **A que nadie se esperaba una Lana Heel XD. Buenos Días/Tardes/Noches a toda mi gente, soy ZarcortFan rrrreportandome con el capitulo de hoy, lamento que aun no aparezcan todos los Oc pero como suelo decir, todo a su tiempo, si mal no recuerdo me han llegado como uno no me acuerdo, luego checo, bueno espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado porque tarde mucho en hacerlo, intentando hacer mas rivalidades y vueltas de trama como que Samus no será la primera campeona por perder contra Zelda, o que Bowser y King Dedede son equipo, o que puse a la especialista Outrider como amiga de Rex, se me ocurre conforme la marcha, y bueno, con esto me despido amigos, se que he estado muy inactivo pero la Uni no me deja en paz, sumándole el hecho de que mañana sábado empiezo mi servicio militar y que me castigaron por palmar en química, pero como los quiero mucho escribo este capitulo a escondidas para no dejarlos sin capitulo, espero sus reviews si gustan y les deseo un muy buen Día/Tarde/Noche, ZarcortFan, fuera.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Comentaristas**

 ***Temas y acciones***

-Entradas-

 _ **Campana**_

 _Interacción de los luchadores dentro y fuera del ring_

* * *

 **Road to Big Blue**

 **Blue Flame**

 **Artic Zone, Mushroom Kingdom**

 **Week: 2**

* * *

* **Inserte la intro de los trailers de Smash Bros,** **para Flama Roja** *

* * *

Hola hola a todo mundo, bienvenidos nuevamente a la segunda emisión de Smash Bros, Flama Roja, estamos en la gélida región ártica del Reino Champiñón, como siempre me encuentro a lado de mi hermanita, Nicole Kawaii.

 **Nikki: Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos, hoy nos esperan grandes combates y el Gerente General, Zane Benkward ha pautado la primer lucha titular esta noche.**

Así es Nikki, hoy estará en disputa el Campeonato Flama Roja * **Señala a la pantalla un campeonato de correa negra con unas llamas de fuego rojas, el plato es de oro con el simbolo de Smash Bros en rojo y en la parte superior central, en la parte inferior esta la palabra "Champion" y arriba de esta la zona donde se pone la placa con el nombre del campeón, los platos laterales son pentagonales y de oro con dos placas circulares irremobivles, estas muestran en ambos el simbolo de Smash Bros** * Uno de los dos campeonatos medios de SBW, la forma de decidir al campeón sera en no una sino 2 luchas Fatales de 4 esquinas, Nikki, explicalo por favor.

 **Nikki: Con gusto:**

 **Fatal-4 Way Match: Una pelea con 4 luchadores en el mismo ring, sin descalificación, el ganador será quien rinda o haga el conteo de 3 a cualquier oponente.**

Y, los participantes serán los siguientes: Robin, Ike Greil, Dragon Hunter y Sheik Nohansen.

 **Nikki: Ademas de que tendremos una lucha femenil por equipos, empecemos.**

 _ **Campanazo**_

Presentadora: El siguiente combate pauta para una caída en una lucha Fatal de 4 Esquinas, el ganador irá a la siguiente ronda por el Campeonato Flama Roja.

* **Fire Emblem Awakening Theme** *

\- Las luces se apagan y algunos reflectores de luz amarilla pasan por la multitud hasta que se detienen en la rampa mostrando al chico albino, vistiendo la misma ropa de la vez anterior, se quita su capucha y una pirotecnia se enciende tras de el, Robin camina tranquila hacia el ring e ingresa de inmediato, se sube a los tensores para levantar su puño en alto mientras la gente ovaciona -

 **Nikki: Robin se ve decidido, con la victoria que tuvo ante Dragon Hunter, debe sentirse motivado.**

* **Attack Theme, Fire Emblem** *

\- Aparece pirotecnia que son llamaradas de fuego azul seguidas abriéndole a Ike, gira sus muñecas preparándose, camina directo al cuadrilátero, sube rápidamente los escalones e ingresa al ring, sube a un esquinera y extiende su puño al aire recibiendo ovaciones del publico -

Ike Greil esta en la casa, dispuesto a convertirse en el Primer Campeón Flama Roja de SBW.

 **Nikki: No lo dudo, tiene bastante potencial.**

 ***Feel Invencible, Skillet***

\- Luces rojas se mueven por todos lados mientras una pirotecnia sale del suelo en forma de "X" mostrando a Dragon, algunos abuchean pero le da igual, sigue caminando y entra al ring mirando fijamente a Robin -

Los resentimientos se sienten en el aire, Dragon tiene ya detectado a su objetivo.

* **Temple, Smash Bros** *

\- Las luces se apagan por completo, solo se escucha el tema, cuando el tema empieza a ser mas rápido, se encienden las luces mostrando a un chico de 18 años, rubio de pelo largo atado a una coleta, con unas vendas atadas a su cabeza cubriéndola casi por completo, ojos rojos y tez un poco claro, con una enorme bufanda gris claro como cubrebocas y un traje ajustado azul fuerte con una casaca blanca con un logo de ojo con una lagrima rojos, un pantalón de lucha azul y espinilleras con protección en el empeine color blancas, el chico se mueve con una agilidad enorme, hasta que de un brinco se para en el delantal del ring subiendo al tercer tensor extendiendo sus brazos a los lados recibiendo ovaciones, finalmente baja -

 **Nikki: Ahí lo tienen, el ganador pasará al evento central por el titulo de Flama Roja.**

 _ **Campanazo**_

Y empieza el combate.

Sheik: * **Evita el agarre de Ike y lo sostiene de la cintura** *

Dragon: * **Forcejeando con Robin le da un rodillazo en el estomago** *

Ike: * **Le da un codazo a Sheik y empieza a golpearlo** *

Sheik: * **Esquiva a Ike y lo patea en el estómago, luego otra patada al pecho, lo lanza a la esquina y corre hacia el pero Ike lo patea** *

Dragon: * **Atacando a Robin hace Clothesline y lo saca del ring** *

Ike: * **Intercepta a Sheik y le hace Suplex, se voltea y Dragon rueda y lo cubre** *

Arbitro: 1 * **Ike se libera** *

 **Nikki: La emoción es intensa, Dragon aprovecha todas las oportunidades que se le presentan.**

Dragon: * **Atacando a Ike, Robin ataca por la espalda** *

Robin contra-ataca, lanza golpes sin cesar, ow, Ike se le une entre los 2 atacan a Dragon * **Ambos le hacen Suplex** * Doble Suplex para Dragon.

Robin: * **Empieza a atacar a Ike** *

Ike: * **Bloquea y le hace Powerslam** *

Vaya ataque * **Sheik salta hacia la tercera cuerda y hace Body Splash a Ike** * Y Sheik vuelve a la contienda.

Sheik: * **Da una patada giratoria a Ike y después Dropkick, corre hacia Robin en el esquinero, salta y lo impacta de lleno, corre hacia las cuerdas, pasa por debajo de los brazos de Robin, salta y lo sujeta de la nuca para hacer un Neckbreaker (** Tomarlo de la cabeza y dejarse caer de espaldas para que el rival tambien caiga de espaldas **)** *

 **Nikki: Vaya Neck Breaker, Sheik esta encendido *** Dragon intenta atacarlo pero Sheik rueda esquivándolo y hace patada giratoria a su cabeza *****

WOW, tremenda patada.

Sheik: * **Cubre a Dragon** *

 **Nikki: La cuenta, 1. . 2. . *** Se libera *** No, aun no.**

Robin: * **Toma a Sheik y le da un rodillazo en el estomago y un cabezazo** *

Auch, eso duele.

Ike: * **Entra, esquiva a Robin y empieza golpearlo** *

Ike tomando fuerza en la lucha.

Ike: * **Le da un fuerte cabezazo a Robin, lo carga y lo pone de cabeza en el esquinero** *

Sheik: * **Corre hacia pero este lo esquiva y hace que impacte el estomago de Robin, retrocede y Ike le hace Suplex alemán mandándolo al esquinero contrario** *

Ike: * **Sube al esquinero donde esta Robin, brinca y hace pisotón** *

 **Nikki: Wow, tremendo movimiento por parte de Ike.**

Ike: * **Ve que Sheik se levanta medio desorientado, pone una mano en el pecho de este y con gran fuerza lo levanta saltando un poco y lo tira violentamente al suelo** *

Ahí esta el remate de Ike, el "Great Aether", es todo, Ike cubre a Sheik, 1. . 2. . * **Dragon interfiere** * Dragon evita que Ike gane.

Dragon: * **Atacando a Ike lo engancha y hace DDT** *

DDT para Ike, Dragon lo cubre, 1. . 2. . * **Ike se libera** *

 **Nikki: Esto sigue gente.**

Robin: * **Entra pero Dragon empieza atacarlo** *

 **Nikki: Robin es brutalmente atacado por Dragon *** Dragon saca a Robin por la tercera cuerda *** Y lo sacan.**

Dragon: * **Sale por Robin pero este lo engaña y le hace Pop-Up Powerbomb haciendo que caiga en la barricada** *

 **Nikki: ¡WOW!, increible movimiento por parte de Robin.**

Ike: * **Levantando a Sheik lo carga sobre sus hombros pero este se libera** *

Sheik: * **Corre hacia las cuerdas y rebota, esquiva a Ike y le hace Spear** *

Light Arrow de Sheik * **Sheik va por Robin pero este detiene su brazo, lo tuerce, pone su pie sobre el y se deja caer causando daños en la cabeza de Sheik y por hacerlo del otro lado de las cuerdas también en el brazo** *

 **Nikki: Thoron para Sheik, con daño adicional en el brazo por las cuerdas, Robin ya ganó esto *** Robin cubre a Ike *** La cuenta, 1. . 2. . Tr- *** Ike se libera *** ¡No es suficiente para Ike!, sigue de pie.**

Robin: * **Sin creérselo** *

Robin recupera el aliento, va por Sheik, Sheik lo engaña, Paquetito 1. . 2. . 3 ¡Se acabó!

 _ **Campanazo**_

Presentadora: Damas y Caballeros el ganador, Sheeeeeiiiiiik

 **Nikki: Sheik, literalmente se roba la victoria, avanza a la lucha titular.**

Fue un gran combate damas y caballeros, sigamos con el show.

* * *

 **En camerinos**

 _Lana: * **Hablando por teléfono** * Si Cia, estoy bien, ella no es rival, acabaré con ella de inmediato * **Voltea y se topa con Rex** * Escucha debo irme, chao * **Cuelga** *, ¿Te conozco?_

 _Rex: Haber veamos * **Fingiendo recordar** *, no lo se, ah si, soy a quien le robaste la victoria en Flama Azul._

 _Lana: * **Fingiendo recordar** * Ohhh cierto, lo siento tanto, no reconozco a los diversos perdedores que me encuentro._

 _Rex: Que graciosa, escúchame bien pequeña._

 _Lana: No soy pequeña._

 _Rex: Dile eso a tus, ¿Que?, ¿Metro y medio?_

 _Lana: Idiota, ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?_

 _Rex: De hecho, si, cualquier cosa aquí es mas importante que tu._

 _Lana: ¿Como te atreves?, ¿Sabes que?, púdrete * **Se va molesta** *_

 _Rex: * **Sonríe** * Mecha encendida, la explosión le llegara en toda la cara a Cia * **Se va** *_

 **En otro lugar**

 _Zane: * **Hablando con algunas de las chicas del torneo** * Ok, tranquilas, el torneo ya se esta llevando a cabo y la primera en pasar fue Zelda, ahora, las siguientes en competir son Paige y Lana , la siguiente ronda sera entre Rosalina y Palutena, las dos ultimas se disputarán entre Lucina contra Peach , y finalmente Zoey contra Wii fit._

 _Palutena: Entendido, ¿las siguientes son Lana y Paige?._

 _Zane: Exacto, las demás pueden descansar por el momento._

 _Paige: * **Calentando vistiendo una blusa corta azul con detalles en tela negra semitransparente, un short gris y medias de una pierna negras** * _

_Zane: ¿Como te sientes linda?_

 _Paige: Lista y preparada para lo que sea pa._

 _Zane: Esa es mi niña, mucho éxito * **Besa su frente y se va** *_

 _Paige: * **Aun calentando mira a Lana** *_

 _Lana: * **Mira a Paige** * ¿Enserio?, ¿Mi rival es una niña de papi?_

 _Paige: ¿Mira quien habla?, la zorra que le lloró a su mami._

 _Lana: ¿Como te atreves estúpida?_

 _Paige: ¿Como me atrevo?, atacaste a mi hermano, no me sorprende, las zorras siempre van tras el._

 _Lana: * **No resiste y la ataca** *_

 _Paige: * **También golpeándola** *_

 _Zoey: ¡Paige!_

 _Palutena: ¡Lana! * **Empiezan a separarlas** *_

 _Zoey: Paige cálmate, lo arreglaras en el cuadrilátero * **Se las llevan por caminos opuestos** *_

* * *

 **Volviendo a la arena**

Muy bien pues, ahí lo tienen, la tabla para el torneo femenino por su respectivo campeonato, y las concursantes lo darán todo, por esa presea.

* **We Don't Have To Dance, Andy Black** *

\- Las luces se apagan por completo, cuando se encienden muestran a Lana con sus brazos extendidos a los lados y con su pecho enfrente, los ojos cerrados y mirando hacia arriba, usando un top azul con bordes dorados, una mini-flada lila con mallones blancos y botas azules, terminando su pose camina tranquilamente con aires de superioridad, toma la primera cuerda para subir al delantal y hacer un Split de lado y entrar debajo de la primera cuerda, finalmente entra al ring, sube al segundo tensor y eleva su mano apuntando al cielo mientras una pirotecnia de chispas cae desde arriba -

Ahí la tienen, Lana Sorcerer, la hija de Cia Sorcerer, y la atacante de Rex la emisión pasada de Flama Azul

 **Nikki: Se pueden esperar muchas cosas de esta chica.**

* **We Made It, Yellow Claw** *

\- Sale dos pares de pirotecnias simples seguidas de una hilera repetida dos veces, por ultimo sale humo blanco en forma de "X" y cuando se disipa muestran a Paige haciendo un perfecto Split delantero con su cabeza agachada, la chica levanta la cabeza mandando su pelo hacia a tras guiñando un ojo a la gente, se levanta caminando muy energética, choca sus manos con las de la gente y abraza a algunos niños, camina por la orilla del ring y sube al delantal y hace un leve movimiento de cadera, finalmente entra al ring y espera en su esquinero -

Presentadora: El siguiente combate esta pautado para una caída y, la ganadora avanzara a la siguiente ronda por el campeonato Femenil de SBW, presentando primero, Del Valle de la Hechicera, Hyrule, pesando 65 kg, Laaaanaaaaaaa * **Mirando al cielo respirando profundo** * Y, de Berlín Alemania, pesando 60 Kg. La Dama del Rayo, Paige, Benkwaaaar * **Lana empieza a atacar a Paige** *

Wow, Lana no espera y empieza a atacar * **Lana saca a Paige por la segunda** *

 **Nikki: La pelea aun no empezaba, esto es claramente para ablandar a Paige.**

Lana: * **Arroja a Paige contra los escalones** *

Auch, contra los escalones, eso debe doler.

Lana: * **Levanta a Paige y le hace Back Suplex** *

Paige: Aaaahhhaaaaa * **Quejándose** *

 **Nikki: Auch, el grito de Paige se escucho a kilómetros.**

Lana: * **Mete a Paige al ring** *

 _ **Campanazo**_

Y el combate empieza oficialmente, Lana cubre a Paige, 1. . 2. . * **Paige se libera** * Pero Paige aun quiere pelear.

Lana: * **Levanta del pelo a Paige y le hace un Suplex rápido** *

Auch, Suplex, la cubre 1. . 2. . * **Paige se libera** *

 **Nikki: Paige es una contrincante muy formidable y dificil de vencer.**

Paige: * **Intenta alejar a Lana golpeándola en el estomago pero esta le da un rodillazo en el torso** *

Lana: * **Tira de espaldas a Paige del pelo** *

Arbitro: No tomes del pelo.

Lana: * **Levanta a Paige sobre su hombro haciendo Powerslam** *

 **Nikki: Waow vaya ataque, la cubre 1. . 2. . *** Paige se libera *** Aun no.**

Lana: * **Molesta toma a Paige nuevamente del pelo y la lanza al esquinero, seguido de eso empieza a patearle en el estomago repetidamente hasta que Paige cae de senton aun recibiendo las patadas y arbitro interviene alejándola** *

Lana: * **Camina hacia Paige pero esta la engaña y le hace Suplex alemán** *

Vaya contra-ataque de Paige, increible Suplex alemán.

Paige: * **Agacha a Lana y le da un rodillazo en la cara** *

Auch, vaya rodillazo.

Paige: * **Engancha a Lana y le hace DDT, seguido se le sube encima y empieza a golpearla** *

Nikki: Paige se esta vengando de los ataques de Lana, aquí no hay nadie que la defienda.

Paige: * **Levanta a Lana como un Suplex, manteniendola en vertical, corre un poco y la arroja al esquinero causando que caiga de espaldas contra los tensores y de cabeza** *

 **Nikki: ¡WOW!, vaya ataque, veamos eso de nuevo *** Muestran la repetición de como rebota Lana de cabeza en los tensores *** Auch, hasta a mi me dolió.**

Paige: * **Va por Lana pero esta se aleja asustada** *

Lana: Espera espera * **Paige se acerca lo suficiente y Lana le pica los ojos sin que el arbitro vea** *

Hey, piquete a los ojos, es ilegal.

Lana: * **Pasa su mano entre las piernas de Paige derribándola y cubriéndola (** También se le dice Paquetito inverso **)** *

La cubre 1. . 2. . * **Paige se libera, intercepta a Lana, le hace Uppercut europeo volteándola y finalmente le hace Back Stabber** *

 **Nikki: Vaya combo, la cubre, 1. . 2. . *** Lana se libera sosteniéndose la cabeza adolorida *****

Lana: * **Se aleja aun sosteniéndose la cabeza** *

Paige: * **Se acerca pero el arbitro la aleja** *

Arbitro: Espera

 **Nikki: Parece que el golpe fue peor de lo que pensamos, el Back Stabber le dio en la cabeza también.**

Paige: * **Aun queriéndose acercar es alejada** *

Lana: * **Quitándole la protección al primer tensor dejándolo expuesto un anillo de metal** *

Oh no, Lana uso su condición para distrae al arbitro y atraer a Paige a una trampa.

* **Coming Home** *

 **Nikki: ¿Que?, ¿Ese es Rex?**

Rex: * **Aparece caminando mirando a Lana** *

Rex esta distrayendo a Lana.

Lana: * **Se sube a la segunda cuerda gritándole a Rex** *

Rex: * **También gritándole elevando sus manos en señal de no hacer nada** *

Paige: * **Espera a que Lana se voltee, la patea en el estomago poniéndola entre sus piernas, engancha sus brazos y la eleva un poco sosteniéndola de sus brazos de cabeza, finalmente Paige se deja caer de senton haciendo que Lana caiga de cabeza** *

 **Nikki: Au, ahí lo tienen, el Thunder Impact, es todo, 1. . 2. . 3 se acabó.**

 _ **Campanazo**_

Presentadora: Damas y caballeros la ganadora del combate, la Dama del Rayo. Paige, Benkwaaaaard.

Paige: * **Abraza a su hermano** *

Pues, ahí esta la venganza de Rex, el y su hermana le quitaron a Lana la oportunidad de avanzar para ser campeona.

Rex: * **Abrazando a su hermana miran a Lana mirándolos súper molesta** *

Y pues, ahí lo tienen, la guerra de Cia y Zane ha arrastrado a Ganon con Rex y ahora, a Lana con Paige, ¿Como acabará esto?.

 **Nikki: No lo se hermano, solo nos queda esperar, ahora, sigue la siguiente lucha Fatal de 4 Esquinas, ¿Quienes serán los retadores?.**

* **Skyworld,** **Kid Icarius (Version Brawl)** *

\- Aparece dos pirotecnias en la rampa paralelas llegando a un chico de 18 años, de cabello negro, ojos rojos, vistiendo una toga negra con un short ajustado también negro con sandalias negras con cintas amarillas, su semblante era serio y sin importarle nada, camina tranquilo y sube inmediatamente al ring -.

Pues, ahí esta el primer concursante, Kuroi, también llamado Dark Pit por su gemelo Pit, ambos son muy buenos en equipos, ¿Como lo serán por separado?.

* **Star Fox Theme (Versión Melee)** *

\- Las luces se apagan con unos pequeños destellos como estrellas en toda la arena, dos hileras de humo salen del suelo dando paso a un joven de 19 años, de pelo castaño claro casi rubio. ojos verdes y un casco extraño con una lentilla verde en el lado derecho, vistiendo una camisa verde debajo de una chaqueta blanca, con pantalón igual verde, botas negras con espinilleras rojas, el joven camina muy seguro de si mismo chocando manos con las personas, sube al delantal del ring y encima de los tensores apuntando a la gente que le ovaciona, finalmente baja del ring -.

* **Pokemon Theme** *

\- Las luces se apagan excepto por dos reflectores que apuntan a un punto fijo sin moverse, después, una chispa cae de arriba causando una pirotecnia y humo y al disiparse muestran a un chico de 18 años, de cabello corto y peliazul, tez ligeramente pálida, ojos rosas, vistiendo solo unos pantalones de ninja azules con sus botas ademas de llevar una larga bufanda rosada en su cuello, el chico aparece en pose ninja y cuando las luces se encienden abre los ojos mirando el ring, sin presiones camina quedando frente al ring y de un salto sube al delantal del ring e ingresa -.

* **Mute City, F-Zero (Version Brawl)** *

Esperen, ¿Que?

 **Nikki: No es cierto, ¿Esta aquí?**

\- Entra un auto de carreras color azul a gran velocidad por a lado de la rampa y frena de golpe, la puerta se abre mostrando a un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años, con un casco que cubre sus ojos, un traje de piloto azul y botas amarillas al igual que sus guantes, el hombre camina con una sonrisa en su rostro, muy confiado, camina por la rampa chocando manos con la gente y finalmente entra al ring -.

No es posible, Captain Falcon ha vuelto, no es posible.

 **Nikki: Uno de los luchadores favoritos d la gente vuelve de una lesión en la rodilla, ¿Estará al 100 en esta lucha?.**

Eso lo veremos a continuación.

 ** _Campanazo_**

Falcon: * **Ataca rápidamente a Kuroi (Dark Pit)** *

Fox: * **Intenta patear a Greninja pero este lo detiene y lo ataca** *

La pelea empezó, Captain Falcon regresa lleno de energía, atacando a Dark Pit, se ven que son golpes poderosos.

Falcon: * **Levanta a Kuroi y le hace Powerslam** *

 **Nikki: Vaya velocidad para hacer el Powerslam.**

Greninja: * **Atacado a Fox le da un rodillazo en el estomago y un codazo en la espalda y finalmente lo toma de espaldas ambos y se deja caer de senton haciendo que Fox se golpee de nuca contra el hombro de Greninja** *

Auch, Neck Breaker para Fox, auch.

Falcon: * **Levanta a Kuroi y lo saca del ring** *

Greninja: * **Lanza a Fox contra Falcon pero este se agacha y lo eleva haciendo que caiga sobre Kuroi** *

 **Nikki: Y solo quedaron 2, Greninja y Captain Falcon.**

Falcon: * **Empieza a forcejear con Greninja pero lo arroja con facilidad** *

Greninja: * **Se levanta e intenta taclearlo pero Falcon lo detiene, lo engancha del estomago y le hace un Suplex alemán invertido** *

 **Nikki: Vaya ataque, una muy buena variante de Suplex.**

Falcon: * **Levanta a Greninja y lo eleva dejándolo en vertical** *

Poderoso Captain Falcon, haciendo gala de su fuerza y- * **Fox entra y hace Dropkick haciendo que ambos caigan** * Wow, contrataque de Fox * **Espera a que Falcon se levante y le hace Enziguiri** * Auch.

Fox: * **Lo cubre** *

La cuenta, 1. . 2. . * **Se libera** * Aun nada.

Fox: * **Lo arroja al esquinero** *

Kuroi: * **Corre por el delantal y le hace Dropkick a Captain Falcon** *

Fox: * **Corre, salta y lo patea con una sola pierna en el pecho, corre a las cuerdas y hace un salto hacia atrás pateando a Falcon que se apoya en las cuerdas** *

Kuroi: * **Lo coloca y le hace Back Suplex desde el delantal del ring a afuera** *

Nikki: Wow, Vaya combinación de ataques.

Kuroi: * **Bloquea a Fox, lo toma de la cabeza y se deja caer golpeándolo con las cuerdas, salta sobre la tercera cuerda y le hace Dropkick, ve a Greninja correr hacia el y le hace Hip Toss con Neck Breaker** *

 **Nikki: Increíbles movimientos de Kuroi.**

Kuroi: * **Levanta a Greninja, le da un par de golpes para que le de la espalda, lo carga haciendo que Greninja este sentado en sus hombros y se deja caer de espaldas** *

Wow, vaya ataque, lo cubre 1. . 2. . * **Greninja se libera** * Greninja se salva.

Kuroi: * **Arroja a Greninja contra el esquinero, corre hacia el pero Greninja se agacha levantándolo de las piernas haciendo que se golpee en el esquinero, Fox salta de la tercera cuerda girando sobre su eje pateándolo en el pecho** *

Fox: * **Levanta a Kuroi como haciendo un Back Suplex** *

Parece que Fox lo prepara.

Greninja: * **Sube al esquinero, salta y con una patada golpea a Kuroi en la cara tirándolo de Fox** *

 **Nikki: WOW, vaya golpe de equipo.**

Fox: * **Ataca a Greninja con un par de golpes, corre hacia las cuerdas para impulsarse pero Greninja le da una patada giratoria a la cara** *

Wow, patada a la cara de Fox.

Falcon: ¡Falcon * **Salta de la tercera golpeando a Greninja en el rostro de un puñetazo** * Punch!

 **Nikki: Faclon Punch en medio aire *** Greninja se deja caer rebotando en la segunda cuerda y Falcon le de un codazo en la cabeza *** Greninja caído, lo cubre, 1. . 2. . 3, ¡Se acabo!**

 _ **Campanazo**_

Presentadora: Damas y caballeros, el ganador, Captaaaaaaain Falcooooooon.

Pues ahí lo tienen, Captain Falcon se enfrentara a Sheik esta noche para ser el primer campeón Flama Roja de SBW.

 **Nikki: Una victoria impresionante, para un regreso impresionante, sencillamente genial, la siguiente lucha amigos sera una pelea de relevos mixtos, ¿Que es, simple, una pelea por equipos cuyos integrantes son, un hombre y una mujer.**

Así es, ¿Y quienes son los participantes

* **What I've Done, Linkin Park** *

\- Un reflector ilumina el semblante calmado de una chica de 18 años, piel sera morena, cabellera achocolatada larga a bajo de la cadera y rizada, mas de las puntas, ojos color miel, grandes y con pestañas naturales largas y rizadas, facciones delicadas así como nariz respingada y labios finos, una bata negra cubre todo su cuerpo, con letras de este color con el símbolo Sheikah grabado en la parte trasera, al rededor de este símbolo habrá un aura blanca iluminándolo, mientras la chica camina por la rampa y al poder parecer pantalla, con cada paso deja una estela de luz detrás hasta que llega al ring e ingresa, la chica simplemente espera apoyada en las cuerdas -.

 _ **Campanazo**_

Presentadora: El siguiente combate esta pautado para una pelea de relevos mixtos, presentando primero, de los Bosques de Farone, Hyrule, midiendo 1.78 y pesando 65 Kg, Anette "Centella" Elwind.

Anette: * **Se quita la bata mostrando, este sera una camiseta flexible escote en "V" de mangas cortas que se adiare a su cuerpo con la imagen de una armadura marrón de material brilloso, con un faldoncillo un poco arriba de muslo, el faldón está entre-cortado en rectángulos, también tendrá un Shorts negro que le llegue un poco mas abajo de este faldón ademas de unos botines negros de cuero y unos guantes sin dedos de este mismo material ademas de un cinturón que caiga por su cadera** *

* **Pokemon Theme** *

\- Aparece entrando un chico de 19 años, de cabello negro y largo atado con una liga dejando algunos mechones atrás ( **Como Lucio de Overwatch** ), con ojos rojos, vistiendo una playera sin mangas color blanco con aspecto de pelaje y pantalones azules, junto con botas negras, el chico mira directamente hacia el ring y da un largo respiro profundo -

Presentadora: Y su compañero, del pueblo de Rota, pesando 80 Kg, "El Pokemon Aura", Lucarioooooooo

Lucario: * **Ingresa al ring, mira a su compañera y hace leve reverencia** *

 **Nikki: La chica nueva, Anette, hace equipo con Lucario, un joven muy talentoso y super paciente.**

* **Mario Galaxy Theme** *

\- Las luces se apagan mientras varias chispas impactan el suelo causando ligeras explosiones, cuando el humo se disipa muestra a una bella joven de 20 años, de cabello rubio platinado con un enorme fleco cubriendo su ojo derecho, sus ojos son celestes y su piel blanca, vistiendo un top celeste y unos leggins blancos con una pequeña falda de tela transparente en su cintura y zapatillas celestes, la chica entra con un semblante elegante y un porte real, sube los escalones y entra al ring, sube a segundo tensor y lanza un enorme beso a todos -.

Rosalina Destello, una digna representante de la división femenil, la mas elegante de las féminas por aquí.

* **Donkey Kong Theme** *

\- Sale un hombre de 28 años, algo bajo pero de gran complexión fisica, con el pelo corto y castaño con un copete en punta hacia adelante simulando un helado, con ojos marrones, vistiendo solo un pantalón beige y una corbata roja con las letras DK en amarillo y botas beige cortas, entra con mucha energía, da un salto y empieza a golpear el suelo varias veces mientras salen varias pirotecnias en columnas a sus lados, el hombre termina y la gente le aplaude y ovaciona, camina con una gran sonrisa con la gente chocando manos y en algunos casos se deja tomar fotos con la gente, salta al ring sorprendiendo a sus rivales por su agilidad, sube al segundo tensor por fuera y golpea su pecho con sus puños, finalmente baja y saluda a su compañera -.

 _ **Campanazo**_

Lucario: * **Se pone de acuerdo con Anette y el empieza** *

DK: * **Mira a Lucario** *

Esto empezó, DK es, junto con Link, de los favoritos para ser el primer campeón SBW.

DK: * **Forcejea con Lucario y lo lanza con facilidad** *

Lucario: * **Se levanta serio cerca de su esquinero** *

Anette: * **Le ofrece su mano** * . . .

Lucario: * **La mira y hace el relevo** *

DK: * **Retrocede y le hace el relevo obligatorio a Rosalina** *

Rosalina: * **Entra al ring y empieza a forcejear con Anette** *

 **Nikki: Las chicas forcejean *** Rosalina engancha a Anette *** Rosalina la tiene.**

Anette: * **Se impulsa en las cuerdas y lanza a Rosalina contra las cuerdas liberándose pero Rosalina la taclea** *

Rosalina: * **Corre hacia las cuerdas saltando sobre Anette que se agacho, vuelve a impulsarse mientras Anette la salta, se vuelve a impulsar pero recibe Dropkick** *

Anette: * **Se levanta y nuevamente le hace Dropckick** *

Rosalina: * **Se levanta pero Anette la carga y la deja caer sobre su rodilla lastimandole la espalda** *

Back Breaker por parte de Anette * **Anette arroja a Rosalina al esquinero, corre pero recibe una patada** * Rosalina reversea el ataque.

Rosalina: * **Ve que Anette corre hacia ella, se hace a un lado haciendo que Anette se golpee contra el esquinero, la vuelve a enganchar y corre haciendo un Bull Dog (** Corre enganchándola, salta y hace que su oponente caiga de cara **)***

 **Nikki: Bull Dog para Anette, 1. . 2 *** Se libera *****

Rosalina: * **La levanta pero Anette la toma de la cabeza y se deja caer pegandole en la** **mandíbula** *

Jaw Breaker de Anette, busca el relevo * **Le da el relevo** * Lucario entra.

Lucario: * **Esquiva a DK enganchando su cintura** *

DK: * **Se libera de Lucario y le hace Big Boot** *

 **Nikki: Lucario en problemas *** DK lo levanta sobre su hombro y hace Powerslam *** DK lo cubre 1. . *** Lucario se libera *** No es suficiente.**

DK: * **Lo levanta pero Lucario empieza a golpearlo, pero el solo le da un gran cabezazo** *

Auch, cabezazo por parte de Donkey Kong * **DK lo arroja al esquinero, corre pero Lucario lo patea** *

Lucario: * **Sube al segundo tensor y hace Dropkick** *

Dropkick por parte de Lucario * **Lucario patea las piernas de DK, corra a las cuerdas y le hace Dropkick a una de sus piernas arrodillandolo** * Lucario doma al gorila ( **No lo es, solo es un apodo** ) Enziguiri, lo cubre 1. .2. * **Se libera** * No aun.

Lucario: * **Arroja a DK al esquinero con su compañera y le da el relevo** *

 **Nikki: Hay relevo *** Entre los dos lanzan a DK contra las cuerdas, Anette salta dando una patada girando un poco en el aire mientras Lucario hace una patada girando en el suelo derribando a DK, después Anette salta y gira boca abajo para que Lucario la atrape sujetándola de sus piernas, la eleva y hace que haga un senton bomb sobre DK *** Vaya movimiento, impresionante.**

Rosalina: * **Entra por obligación pero Anette la esquiva y hace Suplex alemán aun sosteniéndola** *

Suplex con puente, 1. . 2. . * **Rosalina se libera, Anette intenta hacer hurracarrana pero Rosalina la intercepta** *

 **Nikki: Oh oh, Rosa la tiene *** Rosalina hace Slingshot Powerbomb *** WOW, bombazo con apoyo en las cuerdas, 1. .2. . Tr-*** Se libera *** No, no aún.**

Rosalina: * **Grita frustrada** *

DK: * **Intenta calmarla** * Tranquila.

Rosalina: Lo siento, sigamos * **Anette hace Dropkick sacándola del ring, esquiva a DK y le hace Dropkick** **empujándolo** *

Lucario: * **Aprovecha el empujón para levantar a DK y lanzarlo un poco hacia arriba y con ambas manos empujarlo hacia abajo agregándole mas daño al impacto** *

Anette: * **Corre y sube al tercer tensor y se lanza hacia Rosalina fuera del ring dándole con el codo** *

Big Elbow de Anette, se arriesgo en ese movimiento.

Anette: * **Mete a Rosalina, luego ella, arroja a Rosalina a las cuerdas, salta y le hace Hurracarrana sin soltarla haciendo que caiga de espaldas, logra enganchar sus piernas y enganchar para cubrir** *

Arnitro: 1. . 2. . 3, ¡La campana!

 _ **Campanazo**_

Y esto se acabo.

Presentadora: Damas y caballeros los ganadores, Lucario y Anette "Centella" Elwind.

 **Nikki: Un increible debut de Anette en Flama Roja, ¿Quien sabe?, quizás estemos frente a una futura campeona.**

Ahora prepárense porque sigue la lucha estelar de hoy, Captain Falcon vs. Sheik, por el titulo SBW Flama Roja.

* * *

 **En camerinos**

 _Sheik: * **Acomodándose las vendas de sus manos** *_

 _Entrevistadora: Sheik, ¿Nos permitirías unas preguntas?_

 _Sheik: Claro, adelante._

 _Entrevistadora: Te enfrentaras a Captain Falcon por el titulo Flama Roja, ¿Que es lo que sientes al enfrentarte a un hombre como el?_

 _Sheik: Captain Falcon, es un formidable rival, una increíble fuerza, rapidez y agilidad, no será fácil, pero al terminar la noche, yo saldré de esa pelea, con el titulo en alto._

 _Entrevistadora: Pues, ahí lo tienen, los retadores están listos y-_

 _Lana: ¡¿Donde esta?!, ¡Tu!, ¿Viste a Rex?, ¿O Paige?_

 _Entrevistadora: No, no los he visto._

 _Lana: Arrrgh * **Se va** *_

 _Entrevistadora: Raro, vamos al combate._

* * *

 **Volviendo a la arena**

Y heeeemooooos llegaaadoooooo al evento principal.

Nikki: Se disputara el combate para tener al nuevo campeón Flama Roja.

* **Temple, Smash Bros** *

\- Las luces se apagan por completo, solo se escucha el tema, cuando el tema empieza a ser mas rápido, se encienden las luces mostrando a Sheik, el chico se mueve con una agilidad enorme, hasta que de un brinco se para en el delantal del ring subiendo al tercer tensor extendiendo sus brazos a los lados recibiendo ovaciones, finalmente baja, en el ring esta el titulo -

 **Nikki: Sheik se prepara para el combate.**

* **Mute City, F-Zero** *

\- Falcon entra con una gran energía recibiendo ovación del publico, mirando su auto estacionado, mira a Sheik y lo señala de lejosel hombre camina con una sonrisa en su rostro, muy confiado, camina por la rampa chocando manos con la gente y finalmente entra al ring -

Presentadora: El siguiente combate pauta para una caida, Y, es por el Campeonato SBW FLama Rojaaaaaaaaaaa, presentando primero, de la Villa Kakariko Hyrule, pesando 78 Kg, Sheeiiiiiiiiiik * **Se escucha a la gente gritar en favor a Sheik** * Y, de Port Town, pesando 95 kg. Captaaaaiiiiiiin Falcooooooooooon * **Saluda al publico recibiendo ovación** *

Arbitro: * **Levanta el titulo con ambas manos y se lo pasa a un oficial** *

 _ **Campanazo**_

Yyyyyy empieza el combate, ambos retadores dieron una excelente lucha esta noche, esta NO será la excepcion *Sheik empieza a forcejear*

 **Nikki; No se engañen, Sheik tiene también una gran fuerza.**

Falcon: * **Lo arroja con fuerza y hace Clothesline** *

Wow, lazo por parte de Captai Falcon, otro lazo * **Falcon Hace Powerslam** * Contra-lona de poder, lo cubre, 1. * **Se libera** * Necesita mas para detener a Sheik.

Falcon: * **Engancha la cabeza impidiéndole escapar** *

Sheik: * **De espaldas contra la lona logra enganchar la cabeza de Falcon entre sus piernas** *

 **Nikki: Sheik se libera y atrapa a Falcon, maniobra efectiva.**

Sheik: * **Lo libera y lo patea** **alejándolo** *

Sheik lo aleja, esquiva, Dropkick para Falcon, otro mas * **Sheik, esquiva el golpe bloqueándolo, pasando debajo de su brazo, gira rápidamente enganchando su cabeza y hace Neck Breaker** * Increíble reverseo, Sheik lo arroja al esquinero.

Sheik: * **Corre hacia Falcon pero el se agacha levantándolo, pero Sheik logra aterrizar en el delantal del ring y le da una patada en la cabeza apoyándose con las cuerdas** *

 **Nikki: Falcon esta desorientado, Sheik sube a la tercera, salta *** Falcon lo atrapa *** Falcon consigue arruinarle el vuelo.**

Falcon: * **Lo pone sobre su hombro y lo arroja de cara contra el tercer tensor** *

 **Nikki: OU, auch, hasta yo lo sentí.**

Falcon: * **Toma vuelo desde el esquinero contrario, corre hacia Sheik impactandolo de lleno, corre hacia las cuerdas y saca a Sheik del ringo por encima de la tercera con una Big Boot** *

Wow, sacó a Sheik, no parece ser todo * **Falcon rebota en las cuerdas y salta por la segunda haciendo un Suicide Dive hacia Sheik** *

Super topetazo suicida, Captain Falcon muestra poderío contra el ninja Sheika

Falcon: * **Levanta a Sheik y lo arroja de nuevo al ring, el sube al delantal y entra por encima de la segunda cuerda pero Sheik lo patea en el pecho** *

 **Nikki: Sheik vuelve a la jugada *** Sheik lo engancha y le hace DDT aprovechando que sus pies estaban elevados por la cuerda *** DDT, lo cubre 1. .2. . *** Se libera *** No no no, aun no.**

Sheik: * **Sube al tercer tensor, espera a que Falcon se levante y hace Body Splash, se levanta y corre a las cuerdas, rebota, esquiva a Falcon, salta hacia la segunda cuerda y hace un mortal hacia atrás impactando a Falcon** *

Moon Sault para Falcon, Sheik toma el control de nuevo * **Sheik patea las piernas de Falcon, corre hacia las cuerdas, vuelve a esquivar a Falcon, salta nuevamente sobre la segunda intentando hacer un Body Splash pero Falcon lo vuelve a atrapar** *

Falcon: * **Negando, eleva a Sheik pero el logra enganchar su cabeza y hace Paquetito** *

Paquetito, 1. . 2. . * **Se libera, Sheik corre hacia el pero Falcon lo levanta haciendo Spine Buster** *

 **Nikki: WOW, Spine Buster, puede ser todo, lo cubre 1. . 2. . *** Sheik se libera *** No, no lo es aún.**

Falcon: * **Sale del ring y se sube al tercer tensor elevando su puño** *

Oh oh, se acerca el Falcon Punch, puede ser todo para Sheik.

Falcon: ¡Falcon! * **Salta y Sheik hace Spear cayendo cerca de las cuerdas sorprendiendo al publico** *

¡Ligth Arrow!, ¡Ligth Arrow!, ¡Sheik evita el Falcon Punch!

Sheik: * **Lo cubre solo con un brazo** *

 **Nikki: Lo cubre 1. .2. . Tre-*** Falcon pone un pie sobre la primera cuerda *****

Arbitro: * **Cancela la cuenta** *

Falcon se salvó, la cuerda lo salvó de perder el campeonato.

Sheik: * **Cansado se quita las vendas en su cabeza mostrando ya su cabellera larga y rubia con una gran trenza atrás** *

Falcon: * **Sin saber donde esta Sheik levantándose adolorido** *

Sheik se esta preparando * **Sheik corre hacia Falcon pero este se quita, Sheik sube rápidamente los tensores y se lanza hacia Falcon pero el brinca dando su patada giratoria a la cabeza de Sheik (** Las patadas de su Smash hacia arriba **)** *

 **Nikki: Increíble patada, ¡Cúbrelo!**

Falcon: * **Cubre a Sheik** *

Arbitro: ¡1. . 2. . Tr-!* **Se libera** *

NO, aun no es suficiente, Sheik aun pelea

Falcon: * **Sube de nuevo al tercer tensor** *

 **Nikki: Parece que Falcon acabará con esto.**

Falcon: ¡Falcon! * **Salta y da el puñetazo** * ¡Punch!

¡Lo hizo!, el Falcon Punch

Falcon: * **Pone a Sheik en el esquinero y el en el esquinero contrario, Falcon apunta a Sheik, corre a toda velocidad, salta e impacta a Sheik con ambas rodillas, corre hacia las cuerdas y le hace Spear** *

¡Blue Falcon!, la combinación mortífera de Captain Falcon, es todo, lo cubre 1. . 2. . 3, ¡Es todo!

 ** _Campanazo_**

Presentadora: Damas y caballeros el ganador del combate, ¡Y el nuevo campeón de SBW Flama Roja!, ¡Captaaaiiiiin Falcoooooooooon!

Pero que pedazo de combate, pero al final, es Captain Falcon quien se lleva la victoria y se convierte en el primer Campeon de SBW Flama Roja

 **Nikki: Sheik lo dio todo pero al final, es Captain Falcon el ganador.**

Falcon: * **Le ofrece la mano a Sheik y el la toma** *

Sheik: * **El y Falcon elevan sus brazos** *

Ahí lo tienen, muestra de respeto para ambos gladiadores * **Ambos se abrazan** *

Sheik: * **Le agradece y sale del ring** *

Falcon: * **Sube al segundo tensor y eleva el título** *

Bueno familia, los dejamos con esa toma, Captain Falcon es el nuevo campeón de SBW.

 **Nikki: Nos leemos en la proxima emisión de Flama Azul, donde ahora se disputara el título Flama Azul en una Batalla Real para conseguir a los retadores.**

ZarcortFan, y Nicole Kawaii, ¡Fuera!

Falcon: * **Sentado en el tercer tensor mirando la rampa con el título en mano** *

* * *

 **Hola gente, espero que les haya gustado el cap. cada vez los hago mas largos ;-;**

 **Bueno bueno, esto es todo por ahora, ya explique el porque solo he estado actualizando esta historia, así que, nos leemos luego, ZarcortFan, fuera.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Comentaristas**

 ***Temas y acciones***

-Entradas-

 _ **Campana**_

 _Interacción de los luchadores dentro y fuera del ring_

* * *

 **Road to Big Blue**

 **Blue Flame**

 **Lyat System**

 **Week: 2**

* * *

* **Inserte la intro de los trailers de Smash Bros,** **para Flama Azul** *

* * *

Hoooooooooooooooooooooooola a todo el mundo, bieeeeeeenvenidos a Flama Azul ( **En la actualización pasada puse Blue Flame en vez de Red, jeje, mi error** ), nos encontramos en el Sistema Lyat, con grandes combates por delante.

 **Nikki:** Así es, se disputara el Campeonato Flama Azul * **Se muestra un campeonato exactamente igual al Flama Roja, solo que con correa blanca, el oro es plata y las partes rojas son azules al igual que las llamas de fuego** * El segundo campeonato máximo de SBW.

Así es Nikki, y la forma de conseguirlo es diferente a Flama Roja, en ves de ser dos peleas de 4 esquinas, será en una batalla estilo Battle Royal:

Battle Royal: Se necesitan mínimo 10 luchadores en el ring, al mismo tiempo, consiste en eliminar al oponente por encima de la tercera cuerda y hacer que sus 2 pies toquen el suelo, es una lucha sin descalificación, gana el último hombre en el ring.

 **Nikki:** Aún no se sabe cuantos luchadores irán por la presea, mucho menos quienes, pero por el momento tenemos esta lucha femenil por equipos.

* **Gerudo Valley, Versión Ocarina Of Time** *

\- La música suena y salen las mismas mujeres que habían atacado a Rex en sus peleas, la primera era morena, pelirroja, con un top verde y pantalones holgados tipo árabe igual verdes, su velo del mismo color de su ropa, con maquillaje amarillo en los ojos y labial verde, la segunda era igualmente morena y pelirroja, pero ella llevaba un top blanco y los mismos pantalones que su compañera pero en rosa pálido, y zapatos puntiagudos rojos, su labial era del mismo color que sus pantalones y su maquillaje en los ojos era igual amarillo, ambas caminan a la par, como si fueran guardaespaldas de alguien, al llegar al final de la rampa corre e ingresan al ring por debajo de la primera cuerda, deslizándose y suben al segundo tensor cada una en un esquinero diferente -

 **Nikki:** Ay están, Aveil y Nabooru, las responsables de los constantes ataques a Rex en sus combates, ahora las veremos por fin en acción.

* **What I've Done, Linkin Park** *

\- Un reflector ilumina el semblante calmado de Anette, con su bata negra y demás grabados, mientras la chica camina por la rampa, con cada paso deja una estela de luz detrás hasta que llega al ring e ingresa, la chica simplemente espera apoyada en las cuerdas mirando a sus oponentes -

Anette: . . . * **Mirándolas seria** *

Anette Elwind, con un impresionante debut en Flama Roja, haciendo equipo con Lucario, ahora se presentará su compañera.

* **Zelda´s Lullaby, Version Brawl** *

Las luces se apagan por completo mientras se suena la dulce melodía en vivo, una luz se posa sobre Zelda que lentamente se pone de pie tocando una ocarina de madera, la chica camina a paso lento y firme tocando la ocarina hasta que se detiene, una pirotecnia explota detrás de ella y la canción continua, la rubia con una sonrisa le entrega la ocarina a una pequeña niña en el público, choca la mano con algunos fans e ingresa al ring -

Zelda Nohansen Hyrule, esta en las semifinales del torneo para ser la primera campeona femenil de SBW, haciendo equipo con Anette que pinta mucho para campeona sinceramente.

 _ **Campanazo**_

Aveil: * **Empieza primero** *

Zelda: * **Comienza** *

 **Nikki:** Al parecer Zelda y Aveil son las primeras, empiezan a forcejear * **Zelda la engancha** * Candado al cuello de Aveil.

Aveil: * **Se impulsa en las cuerdas y se libera del agarre pero Zelda rebota en las cuerdas y la taclea** *

Au, vaya tacleada, Zelda corre a las cuerdas, brinca a Aveil * **Aveil salta y Zelda pasa por debajo de ella, rebota y hace Dropkick** * Vaya Dropkick de Zelda.

Zelda: * **La pone en el esquinero y hace European Uppercut** *

 **Nikki:** Uppercut Europeo * **Zelda pone los brazos de Aveil en las cuerdas dejándola indefensa en el torso** * Oh oh * **La gente no hace ruido** * Todos se callan.

Zelda: * **Respirando profundo** *

 **SLAP**

AUCH, au, tremenda bofetada se llevo Aveil

Zelda: * **Engancha a Aveil y le hace Suplex** *

Suplex por parte de Zelda * **La arroja contra el esquinero junto a Anette y hace relevo** *

Anette: * **Aun afuera sube su pierna dejando su pie en el tercer tensor** *

Zelda: * **Le da impulso a Aveil para después jalarla de regreso y levantarla de sus piernas haciendo que se golpee de cara contra la bota de Anette** *

Au, vaya ataque.

 **Nikki:** Muy buena combinación de ataques.

Anette: * **La levanta y hace Bak Suplex** *

Back Suplex por parte de Anette * **Anette hace Back Breaker** * Auch, Back Breaker, la tienen dominada.

Anette: * **Lanza a Aveil contra el esquinero con fuerza haciendo que rebote corre y le hace Clothesline** *

 **Nikki:** Anette esta encendida, nada la para * **Anette pone a Aveil entre la segunda y tercera cuerda, se impulsa saltando hacia afuera golpeándola con su rodilla en la cabeza y añadiendo un golpe de garganta en las cuerdas** * Vaya variante de Gillotina.

Anette: * **Se prepara para saltar, Nabooru intenta atacarla pero la detiene y le da un cabezazo** *

Aveil: * **Aprovecha la distracción y le hace Dropkick a Anette sacándola del ring** *

Aprovechando la distracción, Aveil sale del ring * **Lanza de nuevo a Anette dentro del ring, la engancha y le hace DDT** * DDT para Anette, la cubre 1. . 2. * **Se libera** * No, solo 2.

Aveil: * **La arroja al esquinero y le hace el relevo a Nabooru** *

Nabooru: * **Ambas arrojan a Anette en las cuerdas, Aveil la levanta un poco y la suelta de inmediato haciendo que Nabooru le haga Clothsline en el aire** *

Wow, vaya Clothesline de Nabooru, la cubre, 1. . 2. * **Se libera** * Nada, Anette aún pelea.

Nabooru: * **La pone entre la segunda y tercera, la toma de la barbilla y la jala hacia atrás causando que se dañe en la espalda con la tercera cuerda** *

 **Nikki:** La aprisiona contra las cuerdas, el arbitrio hace la cuenta.

Arbitro: 1. . 2. . 3. . 4 * **Naborru la suelta mientras el arbitro la regaña** *

Aveil: * **Sin que la vean le da un rodillazo en la cabeza a Anette** *

Ataque a traición de Aveil y el arbitro no se dio cuenta.

Nabooru: * **Arroja a Anette al esquinero y hace el relevo** *

Aveil: * **Toma vuelo y corre hacia Anette impactándola de lleno, Nabooru la levanta como haciendo un Back Suplex y Aveil la toma de la cabeza, ambas se dejan caer de espaldas haciendo un Back Suplex con Neck Breaker** *

Vaya movimiento, increíble.

Anette: * **Se arrastra buscando el relevo** *

Aveil: * **La mira y la patea en la cabeza** *

 **Nikki:** Aveil se esta confiando mucho y Anette es muy oportunista.

Aveil: * **La levanta y la arroja a las cuerdas, se agacha y la eleva hacia el aire pero Anette gira y aterriza de pie, desliza sus piernas para derribar a Aveil y la toma de sus piernas empezando a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje** *

Anette: * **Le sigue dando vueltas y la arroja cayendo cansada** *

Increíble contra-ataque de Anette, pero esta agotada.

Anette: * **Se arrastra para llegar a Zelda** *

Aveil: * **Lo mismo pero con Nabooru** *

Anette: * **Salta y le hace el relevo a Zelda, esta salta por la tercera y hace Body Splash a Nabooru, corre a las cuerdas, salta y le hace Clothesline en el aire, se levanta y hace lo mismo** *

Zelda: * **Esquiva el golpe de Nabooru y la carga sobre sus hombros y la eleva un poco dejándola caer** *

 **Nikki:** Auch, ay, eso me dolió.

Zelda: * **Toma la pierna de Nabooru y hace un Half Boston Crab (** Algo así como las Murallas de Jericho pero con solo una pierna **)** *

Llave de rendición, puede ser todo para Nabooru * **Aveil ataca a Zelda** * Aveil la salva.

Anette: * **Salta de la tercera haciendo Hurracarrana a Aveil sacándola del ring** *

 **Nikki:** Anette al rescate * **Anette corre hacia el esquinero escalando los tensores y salta desde el tercero hacia Aveil golpeándola con el codo** *

Nabooru: * **Se distrae gritándole a Anette** *

Zelda: * **La engancha en DDT invertido y hace el Hylian Stunner** *

Hylian Stunner de Zelda, la **cubre,** 1\. . 2. . Y pueden contarle hasta mil esto ya acabó.

 _ **Campanazo**_

Presentadora: Damas y Caballeros las ganadoras, Anette "Centella" Elwind y Zelda Nohanseeeeen0

Ahí tienen a las ganadoras, muy buena actuación de ambas partes.

Anette: * **Recuperando el aliento** *

Zelda: * **A lado de ella cansada** *

* * *

 _ **En camerinos**_

 _Cia: * **Terminando de hablar con algunos del personal** * Si esta bien, si, ok, gracias por el dato_

 _Lana: ¡Madre! * **Aparece molesta** * Quiero una lucha con esa desgraciada de Paige._

 _Cia: Hey Lana, calma, no puedo hacer eso._

 _Lana: ¿Porque no?_

 _Cia: Pues, ella no esta aquí, segunda, ella ya pasó a cuartos de final en el torneo del título, y tercera, no estoy de humor para tus berrinches, la Batalla Real se llevará a cabo y adivina quien entrará._

 _Lana: ¿Quien? * **Rex aparece detrás de ella** * Debes estar bromeando * **Sin verlo** *_

 _Cia: Lo siento pero no pude hacer mucho, Ganon no está y técnicamente tengo que hacerlo._

 _Lana: * **Lo mira a ver** * Me costaste mi victoria._

 _Rex: Se puede decir que estamos a mano._

 _Lana: Cia no puedes hablar enserio._

 _Cia: Así son las cosas Lana * **Lana se va molesta** *_

 _Rex: * **La mira** * Creo que se enojo._

 _Cia: ¿Tu crees?, vete de aquí._

 _Rex: Ah, de hecho, me mandaron llamarte._

 _Cia: ¿Quien?_

 _Rex: Una tal Midna o algo así._

 _Cia: Ya veo * **S** **uspira** *, nunca creí decirle esto a un Benkward pero, gracias * **Se va** *_

 _Rex: * **Siente un escalofrío** * Eso fue raro._

 _Link: Hey Rex hola._

 _Rex: Hey Link hola, ¿Como estas?_

 _Link: Muy bien, hey, varios estaremos en la sala de descanso para ver la siguiente fase del torneo, ¿Vienes a ver?_

 _Rex: Claro, vamos._

* * *

 **Volviendo a la arena.**

 ** _Campanazo_**

Presentadora: El siguiente combate pauta para una caída, y el ganador avanzará a la siguiente ronda por el campeonato de SBW.

* **Pokemon Theme** *

\- Dos rayos caen en la rampa y de ahí sale un chico de 19 años de cabello corto y amarillo, de ojos marrones, vistiendo un pantalón negro con un patrón de rayos en las orillas y con botas amarillas, el chico sale corriendo con una gran emoción, chocando palmas con todo mundo, sube al ring y entra por encima de la tercera cuerda -

Presentadora: Presentando al contendiente, de Pueblo Paleta, pesando 80 Kg, el "Pokemon Electrico" Pikaaaaachuuuuuuuuu * **Sube al segundo tensor recibiendo varias ovaciones** *

* **Wario Theme, Mario Strikers Charged** *

\- De la rampa sale en una motocicleta amarilla un hombre gordo y bajo de 36 años, con un bigote raro y una enorme nariz rosada, vistiendo una camisa amarilla y un overol morado con botas negras, y guantes blancos, además de una gorra amarilla con una "W" morada, el hombre conduce la motocicleta por toda la orilla del ring dándole vuelta, finalmente se estaciona y entra al ring -

Presentadora: Y, del Reino Champiñon, pesando 135 Kg, Warioooooooo * **Se escuchan varios abucheos** *

 **Nikki:** Wario, uno de los mas desagradables y tramposos de la industria, agh, no si alegrarme de que Pikachu le de su merecido o desanimarme de tener que verlo luchar.

Eso no es discutible, veamos que sucede.

 _ **Campanazo**_

Pikachu: * **Forcejeando con el es empujado con fuerza y Wario lo arrolla con su cuerpo** *

Auch, ay, lo arrollo un camión.

Wario: * **Ríe un poco, levanta a Pikachu y lo arroja fuertemente al esquinero causando que rebote y y caiga al suelo fuerte** *

 **Nikki:** Abusando de su fuerza, Pikachu es rápido y ágil, es difícil compararse con la masa de Wario.

Pikachu: * **Intentando levantarse Wario lo acorrala y empieza a golpearlo en el estomago y pisotearlo hasta sentarlo en el suelo** *

Arbitro: 1. . 2. . 3. . 4 * **Aleja a Wario** *

Wario: * **Corre al esquinero y rueda un poco hacia adelante impactando a Pikachu con su espalda** *

Canon Senton por parte de Wario, lo esta volviendo a atacar y el arbitro nuevamente interviene alejándolo.

Wario: * **Sube al segundo tensor con aires de grandeza recibiendo abucheos** *

 **Nikki:** La multitud solo esta con Pikachu, Wario es odiado por todos.

Pikachu: * **Levantándose poco a poco** *

Parece que Pikachu continuará el combate.

Wario: * **Lo mira y apenas camina lo patea en la entrepierna** *

¡HEY!, golpe bajo es ilegal.

 _ **Campanazo**_

Presentadora: Damas y Caballeros el ganador por descalificación y avanza a la siguiente ronda, Piiiikachuuuuu.

Wario: * **Mira a Pikachu, lo levanta y arroja de cara contra el segundo tensor** *

 **Nikki:** Hey, el combate ya había terminado * **Wario hace Piledriver a Pikachu** *

No parece querer acabar

Wario: * **Sube al tercer tensor y se lanza haciendo Senton Bomb** *

 **Nikki:** AAAUU, ¡¿Como se le ocurre?!

Wario: * **Riendo mira a Pikachu tosiendo y sosteniéndose el estomago herido** *

Esta llegando personal médico a revisar a Pikachu, parece que fue peor de lo que se pensaba

 **Nikki:** Pobre Pikachu, le quitaron la oportunidad de ser campeón.

Pues ya veremos como será la tabla después de esto.

* * *

 **Aclaración (Anuncio)**

Jejeje, hola, bueno, aprovecharé esta parte para hacer aclaraciones sobre cosas que ya saben, en primera, no he tenido tiempo de actualizar Armaggedon Dimensional pero ya he estado escribiendo un capitulo, aparte, utilizaré esta sección por si tienen preguntas con gusto las responderé aquí, lamento mucho tardar con mi fic principal, pero es falta de tiempo y creatividad, ahora si, volvamos al asunto.

 **Fin de Aclaración (Anuncio)**

* * *

Y volvemos de nuevo a SBW Flama Azul, acabamos de presenciar un brutal ataque de Wario hacia Pikachu que por desgracia lo deja fuera del torneo de campeonato

* **Mario Galaxy Theme** *

\- Las luces se apagan mientras varias chispas impactan el suelo causando ligeras explosiones, cuando el humo se disipa muestra a la bella Rosalina, la chica entra con un semblante elegante y un porte real, sube los escalones y entra al ring, sube a segundo tensor y lanza un enorme beso a todos, finalmente baja y espera a su rival deshaciéndose de la falda -

 **Nikki:** Rosalina hizo un increíble desempeño contra Anette pero terminó derrotada, esta es su oportunidad de redimirse y dar una gran impresión de su talento.

* **Fire Emblem Awakening Theme** *

\- Las luces se prenden al máximo y recae en una linda chica de 19 años, de pelo largo y azul al igual que sus ojos y piel blanca, vistiendo unos leggins azul oscuro con botines del mismo color, y encima de su cuerpo tenía una chaqueta color azul cerrada cayendo como una falda, la chica corre y sube al delantal del ring sosteniéndose de la tercera cuerda saludando a todos, finalmente entra al ring y se quita su chaqueta mostrando una blusa de tirantes ajustada a su cuerpo con extraño grabado en el centro ( **Ese grabado cuando ve a los ojos a Chrome** )-

Lucina, la hija del luchador Chrome, una gran combatiente y experta en sumisiones, veamos que tiene para ofrecer.

Presentadora: El siguiente combate pauta para una caída, y la ganadora avanzará a la siguiente ronda del torneo femenil de SBW, presentando primero, de la Galaxia Gateway, midiendo 1. 89m y pesando 78Kg, Rosalinaaaaaa * **Se escuchan algunas ovaciones y silbidos** * Y, del reino de Ylisse, midiendo 1.67m y pesando 60Kg, "La Princesa del Destino", Lucinaaaaaaaaaa * **Igual que Rosalina** *

 **Nikki:** Ambas señoritas pelean por la oportunidad de ser campeonas, veamos que sucede.

 _ **Campanazo**_

Lucina: * **Forcejeando con Rosalina, pero esta le engancha el cuello** *

 **Nikki:** Lucina esta presa, intenta zafarse * **Lucina intenta liberarse** *

Rosalina: * **Haciendo fuerza Lucina logra levantarse pero le da un rodillazo en el estomago** *

 **Nikki:** Rosa no quiere soltarla, busca inmovilizarla.

Lucina: * **Se levanta y se apoya en las cuerdas lanzando a Rosalina contra las otras cuerdas pero rebota y la tacela** *

Rosalina: * **Corre hacia las cuerdas impulsándose saltando a Lucina, vuelve a rebotar pasando debajo de Lucina que saltó, vuelve a rebotar y hace Clothesline** *

Au, vaya movimiento de Rosalina.

Rosalina: * **La levanta y le da un rodillazo en el pecho, la arroja contra el esquinero y corre hacia ella pero Lucina se eleva pateándola** *

Lucina: * **Vuelve a elevarse para volver a patear a Rosalina, la engancha y hace Suplex** *

 **Nikki:** Increíble Suplex de Lucina * **Hace otro** * Y otro mas.

Lucina: * **La arroja al esquinero, pone sus brazos debajo de la tercera cuerda dejándola expuesta del torso, salta y hace Dropkick en el pecho de Rosalina** *

Wow, vaya Dropkick, totalmente expuesta Rosalina.

Lucina: * **Lanza a Rosalina contra las cuerdas y la derriba causando que caiga recostada boca abajo contra la segunda cuerda, Lucina corre y salta impactándola con ambas rodillas en la espalda** *

Auch, de seguro le sacó el aire, la cubre 1. . 2. . * **Rosalina se libera** *

Rosalina: * **Se levanta adolorida, Lucina toma impulso en las cuerdas y corre hacia ella pero Rosalina la eleva cargándola sobre sus hombros, toma fuerza y la levanta con los brazos extendidos** *

 **Nikki:** Rosalina podrá tener un porte elegante y delicado, pero también es poseedora de una enorme fuerza física.

Rosalina: * **Camina un poco y arroja a Lucina hacia fuera del ring causando que se impacte contra la barricada cayendo mal** *

AU, ay ay ay, au que dolor, ¿Estará bien?

Lucina: * **Siendo revisada por algunos miembros del personal** *

Parece que la caída fue algo grave.

Lucina: * **Se levanta e ingresa nuevamente al ring, esquiva a Rosalina y da una patada giratoria a la cabeza** *

 **Nikki:** AU, tremenda patada a la cabeza * **Luciela lanza a Rosalina contra el esquinero pero esta da un salto y se apoya de sus manos en las cuerdas elevando su cuerpo un poco pero Lucina la intercepta de sus pies, la coloca sosteniéndola del abdomen y empieza a subir por los tensores** * Lucina esta en el tercer tensor sosteniendo a Rosalina, parecen malas noticias para la rubia.

Lucina: * **Hace PowerSlam desde el tercer tensor** *

 **Nikki:** WOW PowerSlam, puede ser todo, la cubre, 1. . 2. . * **Se libera** * No aún.

Lucina: * **Se prepara en la esquina espera a que Rosalina se levante, corre hacia pero Rosalina la eleva por los aires, salta abriendo sus piernas y con sus manos la cabeza de Lucina para estamparla contra el suelo** *

Au, Face Buster para Lucina, la cubre, 1. . 2. . * **Lucina se libera** * Y Lucina aún puede pelear.

Rosalina: * **Arroja a Lucina pero esta rebota y esquiva a Rosalina, vuelve a rebotar y da un salto girando un poco golpeando a Rosalina en la cara con su pierna (** Como el Smash de Fox hacia a los lados **)** *

 **Nikki:** Critical Hit de Lucina, puede ser todo, 1. . 2. . Tr- * **Rosalina se Libera** * Rosalina resistió, es increíble.

Lucina: * **Gruñe frustrada, levanta a Rosalina** *

Rosalina: * **La aleja y le hace Super Kick, se para en el estomago de Lucina y salta haciendo un Back Flip cayendo encima de Lucina** *

Shooting Star de Rosalina, la cubre 1. . 2. . 3 se acabó.

 _ **Campanazo**_

Presentadora: Damas y caballeros la ganadora del combate y que avanza a la suguiente ronda en el del torneo femenil de SBW, Rosalinaaaaaaaaa.

Rosalina: * **Recostada en la primera cuerda contenta** *

 **Nikki:** Bueno ahí lo tenemos, Rosalina avanza a la siguiente ronda, veamos como va la tabla.

Y así es como vamos, la Princesa Zelda se enfrentará a Rosalina en Flama Roja, Paige se enfrentará de quien gané entre Palutena contra Peach ( **Cometí un error en el reparto de combates, solo iban a haber 4, que serían los cuartos de final, semi-final y la final** ).

 _ **Campanazo**_

Presentadora: El siguiente combate es una Battle Royal, y, ¡Es por el Campeonato Flama Azul de SBW! *Afuera del ring*

Aquí tenemos a nuestros 10 concursantes: Ike, Mario, Kirby, Bowser, Luigi, Meta Knight, Greninja, Fox, Kuroi (Dark Pit) y, espera, falta 1.

* **Coming Home, Avenged Sevenfold** *

 **Nikki:** ¿Enserio?, ¿Rex?

Rex: * **Entra caminando por la rampa e ingresa al ring** *

Pues al parecer si

 _ **Campanazo**_

Mario: * **Empieza a atacar a Bowser junto con Kirby, Meta Knight, Greninja y Luigi** *

Rex: * **Empezando a golpearse con Ike** *

Kuroi: * **Peleando con Fox** *

Bowser: * **Logra quitarse a todos y hace Big Boot a Mario, toma a Luigi del cuello y con ambas manos lo arroja un poco lejos de el** *

Kirby: * **Pateando las piernas de Bowser le hace Dropkick empujándolo al esquinero** *

Ike: * **Intentando sacar a Rex quien se sostiene con fuerza de las cuerdas** *

La emoción esta presente, la mayoría se enfoca en Bowser * **Greninja ayuda a Kirby** * Y recibe ayuda.

Fox: * **Patea en el estomago a Kuroi acercándolo a las cuerdas pero este lo engaña y eleva a Fox que se sostiene de las cuerdas** *

 **Nikki:** Dark Pit engaña a Fox y lo eleva por la tercera, Fox se aferra como puede a las cuerdas * **Meta Knight hace Dropkick sacando a Kuroi por encima de la tercera quien se sostiene de las cuerdas con Fox** * Meta Knigth aprovechó la situación, ellos dos penden de un hilo.

Kuroi: * **Se levanta en el delantal del ring y empieza a pelear con Fox ahí** *

Bowser: * **Aleja a Kirby y lo toma del cuello haciéndole Chokeslam** *

WOW, Chokeslam para Kirby.

Bowser: * **Levanta a Greninja e intenta eliminarlo pero este se agacha y sale por encima de la segunda** *

Greninja no está eliminado, aún compite.

Rex: * **Golpeando a Ike le hace Powerslam** *

Bowser: * **Le da un cabezazo a Mario** *

 **Nikki:** AU, que dolor * **Bowser toma a Mario y lo lanza por encima de la tercera eliminándolo** *

Presentadora: Mario ha sido eliminado

Eso fue todo para Mario en el combate.

Luigi: * **Atacando a Bowser este lo toma del cuello y lo saca por la tercera pero se sostiene de las cuerdas** *

 **Nikki:** Luigi aun esta en la pelea * **Bowser lo toma del cuello y le hace Chokeslam lanzandolo contra Mario haciendo que caiga encima de este** * No, es todo, Bowser ha eliminado a los hermanos Mario.

Presentadora: Luigi ha sido eliminado.

Fox: * **Patea el estomago de Kuroi colocandolo entre sus piernas** *

Fox intenta hacer un PowerBomb, pero Kuroi no lo deja.

Kuroi: * **Hace fuerza y lo levanta haciendo que Fox caiga de espaldas en el delantal del ring** *

 **Nikki:** Fox sigue dentro pero Waow, eso dolió.

 **Kuroi:** * **Engancha la cabeza de Fox y lo eleva como en suplex pero desliza su brazo que engancha su cabeza causando que Fox caiga de espaldas contra el suelo** **eliminándolo** *

Presentadora: Fox ha sido eliminado.

Meta Knight: * **Corre y hace Enziguiri a Kuroi causando que caiga al suelo** *

Presentadora: Dark Pit queda eliminado.

 **Nikki:** Y ahora quedan 6.

Ike: * **Atacando a Bowser junto con Rex** *

Greninja: *A **taca a Kirby lo saca por encima de la tercera pero este se sostiene** *

Kirby en la cuerda floja, Greninja lo tiene * **Meta Knight corre hacia Greninja pero este lo esquiva haciendo que Meta Knight golpee a Kirby y lo elimine** *

Presentadora: Kirby ha sido eliminado.

Meta Knight: * **Sin creerlo viendo a Kirby** *

 **Nikki:** Meta Knight no se la cree, ha eliminado a su propio compañero.

Greninja: * **Aprovecha y toma a Meta Knight de sus pies para elevarlo y sacarlo del ring** *

Presentadora: Meta Knight ha sido eliminado.

Y Greninja aprovecha la distracción.

Bowser: * **Aleja a Rex y Ika y hace Dropkick golpeándolo a uno con una de sus piernas** *

WOW, no creí ver a Bowser hacer Dropkick, muy impresionante.

Greninja: * **Golpeando a Bowser lo pone en las cuerdas, lo toma de un pie e intenta eliminarlo** *

Rex: * **Lo ayuda** *

Rex y Greninja intentan eliminar al mastodonte.

Bowser: * **Los aleja y le da cabezazo a Greninja y a Rex otro** *

Ike: * **Corre hacia el pero Bowser lo levanta y y le hace Running Powerslam** *

Nikki: Ike en problemas.

Bowser: * **Toma a Rex y lo lanza sobre la tercera pero el se sostiene** *

Rex aun no esta eliminado.

Bowser: * **Corre hacia Greninja pero el impacto es tanto que ambos pasan por encima de la tercer, sin embargo Bowser si logra sostenerse** *

Greninja cae

Lana: * **Corre sin que los árbitros la vean, lo toma del pie y lo jala haciendo que se golpee de cara con la orilla de ring** * Hey * **Señala a Rex en el piso** *

Presentadora: * **Los árbitros le dicen algo** * Greninja y Rex Benkward han sido eliminados.

¿Que?

 **Nikki:** Lana se sale con la suya.

Rex: * **Sentado en la barricada frustrado** *

Lana: * **Se despide de el pero Rex la toma de sorpresa del brazo** *

 **Nikki:** Ou, el juego le salió mal * **Rex la carga como costal de papas y se va por la rampa** * ¿Que planea Rex?

Rex: * **Se lleva a Lana** *

Algo me dice que el intentara resolver todo esto.

Ike: *Recibiendo golpes de Bowser, este intenta hacerle PowerSlam pero el se quita y lo intenta levantar sobre sus hombros haciendo bastante fuerza*

 **Nikki:** Ike es uno de los luchadores con mejor condición física, si logró cargar a Bowser * **Ike se deja caer de espaldas haciendo que Bowser caiga de espaldas** * Samoa Drop para Bowser.

Ike: * **Cansado en la lona** *

Ike se ve cansado * **Bowser se levanta como si nada** * ¿Que?, ¿Enserio se levanta así de simple?

Bowser: * **Carga a Ike sobre su hombro y lo saca pero este se sostiene de las cuerdas** *

 **Nikki:** Ike está sostenido, ¿Quien ganará?

Bowser: * **Toma a Ike del cuello pero Ike se deja caer de senton en el delantal del ring para herir a Bowser, entra y levanta a Bowser sobre sus hombros sacándolo al delantal del ring aun en combate** *

¡Ahora Bowser esta en la orilla!, se invierten los papeles.

Ike: * **Intenta golpearlo pero Bowser le da un cabezazo, sin embargo Ike le hace SuperKick desorientandolo, corre hacia las cuerdas y salta haciendo Dropkick a la cabeza de Bowser sacándolo del ring y eliminándolo** *

 _ **Campanazo**_

Presentadora: Damas y Caballeros el ganador del Battle Royal, ¡Y el Nuevo Campeón de Flama Azul!, ¡IIIIIIke, Greeeeeiiiiiil!

Árbitro: * **Le entrega el título a Ike que esta tirado en la lona** *

Ike: * **Respirando cansado** *

Pues ahí lo tienen, el ganador del combate y nuevo campeón, Ike Greil.

 **Nikki:** Ike defenderá su título en Big Blue al igual que Captain Falcon, los rivales se decidirán en próximas emisiones.

Ike: * **En el segundo tensor de un esquinero levantando el título con ambas manos** *

El público ama a su nuevo campeón, es todo por esta emisión de Flama Azul, nos vemos en la próxima gente, ZarcortFan y Nicole Kawaii, fuera.


	6. Chapter 6

**Comentaristas**

 ***Temas y acciones***

-Entradas-

 _ **Campana**_

 _Interacción de los luchadores dentro y fuera del ring_

* * *

 **Road to Big Blue**

 **Red Flame**

 **Kokiri Forest**

 **Week: 3**

* * *

* **Inserte la intro de los trailers de Smash Bros,** **para Flama Roja** *

* * *

Hooooooooooooooooooooooola a todos, bienvenidos a SBW Flama Roja, soy ZarcortFan y acompañándome como siempre la adorable Nicole Kawaii.

 **Nikki:** Hola a todo mundo, soy Nicole Kawaii, bienvenidos a la tercera emisión de Flama Roja, en esta emisión nos esperan buenos combates, y el campeón de Flama Roja, Captain Falcon lanzará un reto abierto a cualquier peleador de vestidores por el título antes de Big Blue, ademas de que continuaremos con el torneo para definir a los 2 peleadores que se enfrentarán en Big Blue, bien, comencemos.

* **Metroid Theme** *

\- Una chispa cae en el centro de la rampa generando una gran pirotecnia y del enorme destello de luz aparece Samus, con su traje azul ajustado a su cuerpo, su mirada es intimidante, camina por la rampa, hacia un lado del ring, corre un poco y sube a la orilla sosteniéndose de la segunda cuerda, se pone de pie en la orilla del ring elevándose un poco para sentarse encima de la tercera cuerda, finalmente ingresa al ring y espera a su oponente -

Samus Aran, ha tenido una interesante rivalidad con Jili LamCaster, veamos quien es su oponente.

* **Daisy Theme, Mario Strikers Charged** *

\- Las luces se vuelven color naranja con celeste, de la entrada sale una chica de 19 años, de pelo corto hasta los hombros y castaño, ojos celestes y piel pálida, vistiendo un top naranja ajustado y shorts cortos del mismo color, con medias largas y naranjas y botines blancos con la punta y el talón en celeste, corre con energía por la rampa saludando a todos e ingresa al ring, sube al segundo tensor emocionada pero Samus la ataca por la espalda sacándola hacia fuera del ring haciendo que se golpee con la orilla y caiga al suelo -

Ou, Samus no quiere esperar.

Samus: * **Baja por Daisy y la arroja contra el poste** *

 **Nikki:** Au, eso debe doler * **Samus sigue golpeando a Daisy, la levanta y la arroja al ring, Samus entra y se pone en el esquinero** *

Daisy: * **Levantándose en el esquinero contrario, el arbitro se acerca a preguntarle algo y asiente** *

Arbitro: * **Manda sonar la campana** *

 _ **Campanazo**_

Y el combate es oficial.

Samus: * **Corre hacia Daisy y la impacta de lleno** *

 **Nikki:** Auch, le saco el aire * **Samus cubre a Daisy** * La cubre 1. . 2. . * **Se libera** * Daisy aún pelea.

Samus: * **Levanta a Daisy y hace PowerSlam** *

Au, vaya movimiento.

Daisy: * **Empieza a golpear a Samus en el estómago, la golpea hasta liberarse, corre a las cuerdas pero Samus le hace Big Boot** *

Ay, creí que la haría, me equivoque.

Samus: * **Ve a Daisy tirada boca abajo, la engancha del abdomen y empieza a levantarla hasta ponerla en sus hombros y le hace PowerBomb** *

 **Nikki:** Y ahí esta el PowerBomb, la cubren, 1. . 2. . 3 se acabó

 ** _Campanazo_**

Presentadora: Damas y caballeros la ganadora, Samus Araaaaan.

Y Samus se lleva una victoria, se ve mas decidida a acabar con Jili en Big Blue.

Samus: * **Sale del ring y se va por la rampa** *

 **Nikki:** Bien pues, ahí lo tienen un combate bastante corto a decir verdad * **Samus regresa al ring y vuelve a atacar a Daisy** * Wow wow wow, el combate ya acabó

Samus: * **Lanza a Daisy contra el esquinero y hace Big Boot, sube al tercer tensor hace un 630 Senton (Hacer una vuelta y media hacia adelante)** *

Ou, Morphoesphere para Daisy * **Samus pide un micrófono** *

Samus: Este es un mensaje Jili, sal a enfrentarme ahora mismo * **No aparece nadie** * Esa es tu respuesta eh * **Saca a Daisy la coloca y hace PowerBomb sobre la mesa de comentarios sin romperla** *

Ay, eso duele * **Samus se va** *

 **Nikki:** Esto se sale de control, seguiremos con las luchas programadas, continuemos.

* **Jungle Level Theme, Brawl Version** *

\- Sale el carismático DK recibiendo ovaciones de la gente, entra con mucha energía, da un salto y empieza a golpear el suelo varias veces mientras salen varias pirotecnias en columnas a sus lados, el hombre termina y la gente le aplaude y ovaciona, camina con una gran sonrisa con la gente chocando manos y en algunos casos se deja tomar fotos con la gente, salta al ring y se sostiene de la tercera cuerda agitándola salvajemente y salta por encima de esta,camina hacia el esquinero, se sube y golpea su pecho con sus puños, finalmente baja y espera. -

Donkey Kong, un carismático y talentoso luchador, no solo posee una inmensa fuerza sino que también es muy ágil, su oponente es, Little Mac y quien gane avanzara a las semi-finales para el campeonato de SBW.

* **Running/Countdown, Wi U Verson** *

\- Las luces se apagan excepto un reflector apuntando a un sujeto con una bata rosada y dando la espalda, la bata es con capucha y tiene en la espalda las palabras Pounch Out, un guante de Box retira la bata mostrando a Little Mac, con su playera de tirantes y su short verde y botas, el chico camina lanzando puñetazos al puro estilo boxeador, se detiene y mira a su oponente y entra al ring -

 **Nikki:** ¿Alguien le dijo que esto es Wrestling y no boxeo?

Mac: * **Se prepara** *

 _ **Campanazo**_

DK: * **Caminando en círculos** *

Mac: * **Voyando (Lo que hacen los artistas marciales, que parece que están dando muy leves saltos cuando están quietos)** *

DK: * **Intenta agarrarlo pero Mac lo esquiva y lo golpea en el costado** *

Mac: * **Esquiva a DK y lo golpea en el estómago y después en la cabeza** *

DK: * **Pierde un poco el equilibrio pero se recupera** *

Mac: * **Intenta golpearlo pero DK detiene su puño, lo carga y lo estrella con el esquinero, DK empieza a golpearlo en el estomago** *

Arbitro: 1. . 2. . 3. . 4 * **DK toma a Mac y lo abraza para después elevarlo hacia atrás dejándose caer de espaldas y Mac da vuelta y cae de espaldas también (Es un Belly to Belly Suplex)** *

DK recupera terreno, engancha a Mac * **DK hace Suplex** * Increíble Suplex, hermoso.

DK: * **Levanta a Mac pero este hace Dropkick** *

Mac reversea.

Mac: * **Le da un gancho a la cara** *

 **Nikki:** Ou, eso dolió.

Mac: * **Sigue dando varios puñetazos de boxeo a DK quien trata de cubrirse** *

DK: * **Esquiva a Mac y le hace German Suplex hasta el esquinero** *

Vaya Suplex alemán, Mac en el esquinero * **DK corre y lo taclea en el estomago y se aleja mientras Mac cae sentado** * DK lo tiene donde lo quiere

DK: * **Corre al esquinero contrario, luego hacia Mac, salta y le hace Dropkick a Mac** *

 **Nikki:** Wow, vaya Dropkick, impresionante.

DK: * **Levanta a Mac y lo carga sobre su hombro** *

DK tiene a Mac sobre su hombro * **DK hace Powerslam** * Ou, vaya ataque, lo cubre, 1. . 2. * **Mac se libera** * Au no

DK: * **Se prepara en una esquina, corre hacia Mac girando intentando darle con su brazo pero Mac se agacha, corre hacia DK, salta y le da un gran derechazo en la cara** *

Golpe de KO, Mac lo cubre, 1. . 2. . Tr* **DK se libera** * Y DK sobrevive, asombroso.

 **Nikki:** Realmente impresionante lo que hizo Mac, un gran golpe.

Mac: * **Levantando a DK este se libera y le da un enorme cabezazo desorientandolo** *

 **Nikki:** Auch, eso debe doler

DK: * **Vuelve a girar de espaldas golpeando a Mac con su brazo** *

Spinning Kong, es todo, lo cubre 1. . 2. . 3 se acabó

 _ **Campanazo**_

Presentadora: Damas y caballeros el ganador del combate, Donkey Koooooooong

Pues ahí lo tienen, DK se enfrentará a quien gane de entre Roy y Ryu, mas adelante, mientras tanto vayamos con la división femenil.

\- Una fila de pirotecnia paralela empieza -

* **Death Mountain** *

\- Aparece Jili, con su atuendo y su máscara Goron puesta, camina hacia el cuadrilátero y entra al ring saltando por encima de la tercera cuerda, la chica sube al segundo tensor y se quita la máscara recibiendo ovaciones -

* **Metroid, Main Theme** *

\- Una chispa cae en el centro de la rampa generando una gran pirotecnia y del enorme destello de luz aparece Samus, con su característico traje azul, caminando de manera firme hacia el ring, sube los escalones e ingresa por encima de la tercera -

Ahí tiene, Samus Aran y Jili LamCaster, las dos féminas se verán las caras en Big Blue en unas semanas, no puedo esperar a que eso pase.

 **Nikki:** Y que lo digas, parece que será una asombrosa pelea, pero por el momento tenemos esta.

 _ **Campanazo**_

Jili: * **Forcejea con Samus pero esta la arroja lejos** *

Ellas ya se habían visto las caras, Jili sabe que Samus es mas fuerte que ella * **Samus le da un rodillazo al estómago a Jili** * Auch, vaya rodillazo.

Samus: * **Lanza a Jili contra las cuerdas, esta rebota y Samus hace Dropkick** *

Vaya Dropkick de Samus * **Samus levanta a Jili y hace European Uppercut** *

Uppercut europeo, gran movimiento de parte de Samus.

Samus: * **Pone a Jili en el esquinero y la arroja hacia el esquinero contrario, corre hacia ella pero Jili eleva su pie golpeando en la cara a Samus** *

 **Nikki:** Au, Jili contra-ataca * **Samus intenta atacarla pero Jili le da un codazo** * Vuelve a contra-atacar * **Jili hace que Samus la cargue y le hace Head Scissors** *

Bonitas pinzas de parte de Jili.

Jili: * **Corre a las cuerdas y le hace Dropkick a Samus a su pierna** *

 **Nikki:** Basement Dropkick, Jili empezando a tener ventaja.

Jili: * **Engancha y hace DDT** *

DDT para Samus, la cubre, 1. . 2. . * **Samus se libera** * No, aún no es suficiente para Samus.

Jili: * **La levanta e intenta hacerle Suplex pero Samus lo impide** *

Samus: * **Ella hace el Suplex, se levanta, toma del pelo a Jili y la arroja contra el segundo tensor dándole en la cabeza** *

 **Nikki:** Ou, eso dolió, gran golpe para Jili.

Samus: * **Carga a Jili y la sube al tercer tensor, la sienta y le da una bofetada** *

Auch, hasta acá se escucho.

Samus: * **Intenta hacerle SuperPlex pero Jili se escabulle entre sus piernas, toma una y derriba a Samus que se golpea en la cara con el tercer tensor** *

Au, buen contra-ataque.

Jili: * **Corre, rebota en las cuerdas pero Samus la eleva y le hace Pop-Up Powerbomb** *

 **Nikki:** Gran remate, la cubre, 1. . 2. . ¡Tr-* **Se libera** * ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿No fue suficiente?!

Samus: * **De rodillas frustrada, sube al tercer tensor y hace Morphosphere** *

Morphosphere, se acabó, 1. . 2. . 3 la campana.

 _ **Campanazo**_

Presentadora: Damas y caballeros la ganadora, Samus Araaaaaan

 **Nikki:** Muy buena victoria de Samus Aran una semana antes de Big Blue, no puedo esperar por verlas en Mute City.

Fue extraordinario el desempeño de ambas féminas, continuamos con el show.

* * *

 ** _En vestidores._**

 _Peach: * **Con un top rosa con un adorno azul en el pecho, su cabello rubio recogido y acomodándose sus guantes blancos, con short rosa y medias de red** *_

 _Entrevistadora: Peach, ¿Tienes un momento?_

 _Peach: Claro._

 _Entrevistadora: Te enfrentarás a Palutena, la autodenominada Diosa de SBW, ¿Algo que comentar?._

 _Peach: No mucho, admito que es buena luchadora pero ese título de "Diosa", le queda bastante grande * **Aparece Palutena** *_

 _Palutena: * **Con una bata blanca adornada con algunos objetos dorados y con su pelo largo y verde recogido** * ¿Disculpa?, ¿Qué es eso de que "Me queda grande" mi título?_

 _Peach: Pues si, la verdad, ese jueguito de rapera barata te sienta mejor, el glamour y el estilo, me lo dejas a mi._

 _Palutena: No confundas querida, el glamour y estilo esta en una diva, el porte y la elegancia, caracteriza a una verdadera Diosa, Chao querida * **Se va** *_

 _Peach: * **La mira** * La haré trizas * **Se va** *_

* * *

Presentadora: El siguiente combate pauta para una caída y, la ganadora avanzara a la semifinal del torneo femenil de SBW.

* **Peach´s Theme, Mario Strikers Charged** *

\- Revientan varias pirotecnias unos metros arriba de la rampa mientras de esta aparece Peach, caminando como toda una diva, dando una vuelta sobre su propio eje, sigue con su paso mientras manda saludos a todo mundo, finalmente ingresa al ring por encima de la primera cuerda -

Ahí esta, la Princesa Toadstool, Peach, quien se enfrentará a la hermosa y autoproclamada Diosa de la Luz, Palutena, para avanzar a la siguiente ronda del torneo femenil.

* **The First Town, Kid Icarius Uprising** *

\- Las luces se apagan por completo y un reflector apunta solamente a la hermosa mujer de 25 años, aunque parecía mas joven, alta rivalizando con Samus y de un pelo largo y de color verde, vistiendo un traje de lucha blanco de una pieza con un cinturón dorado alrededor de su cintura, con una media blanca en su pierna izquierda mientras que la derecha esta totalmente descubierta, usando sandalias simples color marrón entrelazadas, la mujer camina con gracia y paciencia hacia el ring mientrr recibe ovaciones y halagos por parte del público, elegantemente sube los escalones e ingresa al ring -

 **Nikki:** Ahí tienen a las dos señoritas que participarán en este torneo, Palutena y Peach.

 _ **Campanazo**_

Y empieza el combate.

Peach: * **Forcejeando con Palutena***

Ambas féminas parecen igualadas en fuerza.

Palutena: * **Arroja a Peach y cuando se levanta hace Dropkick** *

Dropkick para Peach * **Le hace otro** * Y otro más.

Palutena: * **Corre hacia las cuerdas y le hace Clothesline a Peach sacandola del ring** *

Y abajo cae Peach.

Palutena: * **Corre a las cuerdas par impulsarse y antes de tirarse entre la segunda y la tercera, Peach le pega con su antebrazo** *

 **Nikki:** Forearm de parte de Peach.

Peach: * **Se sube al delantal del ring y le hace Curb Stomp a Palutena causando que se golpee en la cabeza con el delantal del ring** *

¡Auch!, Curb Stomp para Palutena *Peach la mete al ring y la cubre* La cuenta 1. . 2. . * **Palutena se libera** * Y la Diosa de la Luz sobrevive.

Peach: * **Levanta a Palutena y la golpea contra el tercer tensor** *

 **Nikki:** Peach esta encendida.

Peach: * **Corre hacia Palutena, salta y la golpea con su antebrazo, corre hacia las cuerdas, esquiva a Palutena, salta en las cuerdas y hace CrossBody Splash** *

CrossBody Splash, la cubre 1. . 2. . * **Palutena hace Kick Out (** Liberarse de la cuenta **)** * Y no, se niega a perder.

Peach: * **Levanta a Palutena** * ¡No eres ninguna Diosa! * **La abofetea** *

 **Nikki:** Au, eso dolió.

Peach: * **Coloca a Palutena como en bombazo e intenta cargarla** *

Palutena: * **Hace fuerza y ella levanta a Paech** *

Catapulta para Peach, au eso dolió.

Palutena: * **Se levanta a dolorida, Peach corre hacia ella pero Palutena la alza a los aire y cuando va cayendo el da un rodillazo en la cara** *

Au, vaya rodillazo, la cubre, 1. . 2. . Tr-* **Kick Out** * No, Peach se libera.

Palutena: * **Levanta a Peach y pone el brazo de ella sobre el suyo, la levanta y la jala hacia a abajo haciéndola caer de cara, se sienta en su espalda y pasa su brazo alrededor de su cuello haciendo presión hacia atrás (** ¿Saben como es la llave de rendición "La Guillotina"?, bueno es esa pero al reves, tomando el cuello del rival para jalarlo hacia atrás **)** *

Ahí esta la llave de rendición de Palutena, el Black Hole, Peach no tiene escapatoria.

Peach: * **Buscando desesperada las cuerdas no tiene mas opción que rendirse** *

 _ **Campanazo**_

Presentadora: Damas y Caballeros la ganadora del combate que avanza a la siguiente ronda del torneo femenil, Paluteeeeeenaaaaaa.

Palutena: * **Sosteniéndose un poco la cabeza levanta su brazo** *

 **Nikki** : La ganadora señores, la Diosa de SBW, Palutena.

* * *

 **Anuncio**

Hola, bueno, verán, recientemente inicie una página en Facebook, y como soy fanático de la lucha libre decidí crear los personajes de este fic en mi juego de WWE ( **Limitándome obviamente a lo que me permite el juego editar, ya que muchos peinados y símbolos usados no son posibles de hacer en el juego** ) ahí publicaré los respectivos diseños de ciertos personajes, y también si gustan dibujos y demás, en las despedidas de este capitulo les daré el nombre de la página por si gustan visitarla, ahora continuemos.

* * *

Hemos vuelto gente y ahora nos preparamos para el último combate de la noche.

* **Temple** *

\- Las luces se apagan por completo, solo se escucha el tema, cuando el tema empieza a ser mas rápido, se encienden las luces mostrando a Sheik, camina por la rampa hacia el cuadrilátero, hasta que de un brinco se para en el delantal del ring subiendo al tercer tensor extendiendo sus brazos a los lados recibiendo ovaciones, finalmente baja -

Sheik, el ninja de SBW vuelve, la emisión pasada de Flama Roja perdió ante Captain Falcon por el título Red Flame, hoy quiere ser el contendiente número uno al título, en un combate de Ruleta Rusa, hermanita querida, las reglas por favor.

 **Nikki:** Claro.

Ruleta Rusa: Empiezan dos peleadores en una lucha completamente normal, se gana por conteo, sumisión, por descalificación o K.O, cuando el combate termine el ganador se enfrentará inmediatamente a otra super estrella que irá saliendo, así que tendrá que seguir ganando los combates, el ganador será el último luchador en pie.

Y la cartelera es la siguiente: Sheik, Luigi, Robin, Greninja, Marth y Dragon Hunter, que comience el combate.

* **Luigi´s Theme, Mario Strikers Charged** *

\- Reflectores verdes pasan por toda la arena mientras Luigi sale con un aire bastante activo, recibiendo ovaciones, sube al ring corriendo y eleva sus brazos y finalmente baja -

 _ **Campanazo**_

Sheik: * **Empieza a forcejear con Luigi** *

Luigi: * **Hace candado al cuello** *

Luigi hace candado al cuello, rebota en las cuerdas y taclea a Sheik * **Luigi hace Suplex** * Suplex por parte de Luigi.

Luigi: * **Arroja a Sheik contra el esquinero** *

Sheik: * **Luigi corre hacia el pero el se eleva** **pateándolo** *

 **Nikki:** Sheik reversea * **Sheik se para en el segundo tensor y salta enganchando a Luigi y le hace Tornado DDT** * Au, Tornado DDT

Sheik: * **Levanta a Luigi y le hace Suplex** *

Suplex para Luigi * **Sheik arroja a Luigi a las cuerdas y se agacha pero Luigi lo patea** * Auch, hasta acá se oyó.

Luigi: * **Corre hacia las cuerdas la hace Hurracarrana a Sheik pero este cae de pie** *

 **Nikki:** Sheik cayó de pie.

Sheik: * **Esquiva a Luigi y salta dándole una patada en la cara tirándolo para después pararse de manos, girar un poco sobre su eje y hace Leg Drop** *

Leg Drop para Luigi con cuenta, 1. . 2. . * **Kick Out** * Luigi aún pelea.

Sheik: * **Lo levanta pero Luigi lo toma de la cabeza y le hace Jaw Breaker** *

 **Nikki:** Jaw Breaker * **Luigi corre hacia las cuerdas y salta en ellas pero cuando se voltea Sheik hace Ligth Arrow en el aire** *

Light Arrow, la cuenta 1. . 2. . 3 Luigi es eliminado.

* **Fire Emblem Awakening, Theme** *

\- Robin entra a la arena y sin perder tiempo entra corriendo -

Sheik: * **Dando y recibiendo golpes con Robin** *

Robin: * **Le da un golpe a Sheik corre a las cuerdas y recibe Dropkick** *

Sheik: * **Se levanta y le hace otro Dropkick a Robin** *

Se están dando y no consejos.

Sheik: * **Lleva a Robin al esquinero y le da una patada al costado de la cara** *

 **Nikki** : Ou, Sheik esta mas agresivo que de costumbre.

Sheik: * **Toma impulso y lanza a Robin contra el esquinero contrario causando que rebote y le hace Clothesline** *

Sheik tiene dominando el combate * **Sheik hace Suplex causando que Robin se levante adolorido en las cuerdas y hace Clothesline para salir ambos** *

 **Nikki:** Y ambos están fuera, empieza la cuenta ( **A partir de ahora cualquier movimiento fuera del ring será un segundo de la cuenta de 10 :3** ).

Sheik: * **Levanta a Robin y lo estrella contra la mesa** *

Oye, la mesa es nueva.

Sheik: * **Le hace Back Suplex** *

 **Nikki:** Ou, eso dolerá mañana.

Robin: * **Sheik lo levanta pero este se libera y le hace Enziguri** *

Patada a la cabeza de Sheik.

Robin: * **Mete a Sheik al ring** *

 **Nikki:** Robin mete a Sheik, se sube a la orilla del ring * **Sheik corre a las cuerdas tomando impulso y le hace el Light Arrow saliendo del ring** * ¡Light Arrow!, nuevamente están ambos afuera.

Sheik: * **Cansado** *

Arbitro: 1. . 2. . 3. . 4

Ambos deben volver al ring antes de la cuenta.

Robin: * **Se levanta adolorido** *

Sheik: * **Lo toma del pie** *

Robin: * **Se sube al delantal** *

 **Nikki:** Robin se adelanta * **Sheik toma el pie de Robin y lo jala de uno y cae pero su otro pie seguía en el delantal** *

¡OU!, terrible caída de Robin.

Sheik: * **Entra al ring** *

Arbitro: * **Manda sonar la campana** *

 _ **Campanazo**_

Presentadora: Robin ha sido eliminado.

Robin cayó realmente mal, hay personal médico atendiéndolo.

* **Pokémon Theme** *

\- Aparece Greninja y corre al ring -

Greninja: * **Forcejea con Sheik** *

Ambos empiezan el forcejeo.

Sheik: * **Lanza a Greninja contra las cuerdas pero este lo taclea** *

Greninja: * **Corre a las cuerdas y salta a Sheik, vuelve a rebotar y salta haciendo Jumping Clothesline** *

Jumping Clothesline para Sheik, y otro más.

Greninja: * **Esquiva el golpe de Sheik, pasa su brazo por debajo del de Sheik y lo eleva azotandolo contra el suelo** *

Half-Nelson Powerslam para Sheik, lo cubre 1. . 2 * **Kick Out** * Aún no.

Greninja: * **Levanta a Sheik y hace Suplex** *

Suplex para Sheik, lo cubre 1. . 2. * **Kick Out** * Y Sheik se niega a perder.

Greninja: * **Levanta a Sheik y le hace candado al cuello pero Sheik se sostiene de las cuerdas** *

Arbitro: 1. 2. 3. 4 * **Empieza a alejar a Greninja** *

Sheik: * **Le da un cabezazo a Grenina para después lanzarlo a las cuerdas y hacerle un Spinebuster y lo cubre** *

 **Nikki:** Sheik lo cubre.

Arbitro: 1. . 2 * **Sheik sube sus pies a la segunda cuerda** * 3

 **Nikki:** Hey, usó las cuerdas, no se puede hacer eso.

 _ **Campanazo**_

Presentadora: Greninja ha sido eliminado.

Me sorprende que Sheik haya usado las cuerdas para que Greninja no pudiera escapar del conteo.

* **Fire Emblem Theme, Smash Bros Version** *

\- Aparece Marth con su semblante calmado, se quita su capa y camina al ring -

Eh ahí a Marth Lowel, después de su derrota contra Link hace unas semanas viene por una oportunidad por el título medio de Flama Roja.

Marth: * **Entra por la segunda pero Sheik le da un rodillazo en la cara** *

Ou, y Sheik no espera.

 **Nikki:** Sheik está demasiado agresivo, está decidido a conseguir el campeonato de Flama Roja.

Sheik: * **Engancha a Marth y hace DDT** *

DDT lo cubre 1. . * **KickOut** * Marth sigue.

Marth: * **Se levanta, ve corriendo a Sheik y lo derriba para que caiga de cara contra los tensores** *

Barrida de Marth * **Marth hace Suplex Alemán** * German Suplex para Sheik, Marth lo cubre 1. . 2 * **KickOut** * Sheik sobrevive

Marth: * **Levanta a Sheik y lo arroja al esquinero** *

Sheik: * **Ve que Marth corre hacia el y se quita del esquinero causando que Marth choque contra el esquinero y le hace Enziguiri** *

Patada a la cabeza de Marth, Sheik lo cubre 1. . 2. . * **KickOut** *

Sheik: * **Frustrado pisotea la cara de Marth** *

 **Nikki:** No la cara D:

Sheik: * **Sube al tercer tensor, salta a Marth que quería atacarlo, cae y rueda, se voltea pero Marth salta girando sobre su eje golpeando a Sheik en la cara con su pie** *

¡Critical Hit!, Marth lo cubre, 1. . 2. . * **KickOut** * Y Sheik sobrevive.

Marth: *De rodillas recuperando el aliento*

Nikki: Marth se ve frustrado.

Marth: * **Va por Sheik pero este le pica los ojos y le hace Paquetito** *

Paquetito para Marth, 1. . 2. . 3, Marth está fuera.

Presentadora: Marth Lowel, ha sido, eliminado.

Marth: Me picó los ojos * **Discutiendo con el arbitro** *

Sheik: * **Lo mira, espera a que Marth se voltee y le hace Light Arrow** *

 **Nikki:** Light Arrow a Marth * **Sheik lo saca del ring** * Wow, esta actitud de Sheik no la conocía.

* **Feel Invincible, Skillet** *

\- Entra Drgon Hunter mirando fijamente a Sheik, camina al ring y ve a Marth tirado afuera del ring -

Sheik: * **Intenta atacarlo pero Dragon lo esquiva** *

Dragon esquiva el ataque de Sheik, empiezan a forcejear.

Dragon: * **Lanza a Sheik a las cuerdas y o taclea alejándolo un poco** *

Dragon taclea a Sheik, lo mandó a volar jeje.

Dragon: * **Toma a Sheik y le hace Suplex** *

 **Nikki:** Suplex para Sheik, lo cubre, 1. . 2. . * **KickOut** * Sheik sobrevive.

Dragon: * **Lanza a Sheik contra el esquinero** *

Sheik: * **Se eleva intentando patear a Dragon pero este lo evita** *

Dragon: * **Jala a Sheik tirándolo al suelo** *

Ou, vaya golpe.

Sheik: * **Se para de manos para poner sus pies en la cabeza de Dragon y hace Hurracarana lanzando a Dragon contra el esquinero** *

Vaya contra-ataque, sheik toma impulso.

Sheik: * **Salta e impacta de lleno a Dragon, corre a las cuerdas e intenta Light Arrow pero Dragon engancha su cabeza y le hace DDT** *

 **Nikki:** Ou DDT de la nada.

Dragon: * **Da 4 golpes al estómago y baso de Sheik, se aleja y le da una patada giratoria a la cabeza tirándolo para al final tomar su cabeza y jalarla hacia atrás** *

Golpe parásito de Dragon, Sheik está fuera de las cuerdas, Dragon busca la rendición.

Sheik: *Se rinde*

Campanazo

Presentadora: Damas y caballeros, el ganador del combate, Dragon Huuunteeeeeer.

Dragon: * **Eleva sus manos** *

 **Nikki:** Ahí tienen al ganador de este combate de ruleta rusa señores, Dragon Hunter se enfrentará a Captain Falcon en Big Blue por el título de Flama Roja.

Sheik: * **Ataca a Dragon** *

Ou, Sheik ataca por la espalda a Dragon.

Sheik: * **Levanta a Dragon sobre sus hombros, lo levanta mas y lo deja caer sobre su rodilla golpeando su estómago** *

Gut Buster, auch, ahora sabemos las intenciones de Sheik, bueno familia, con esto terminamos la emisión de Flama Roja, los veremos la próxima, ZarcortFan y Nicole Kawaii, fuera.

* * *

 **Hola gente, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, algunos Oc aparecerán después de Big Blue, no se preocupen, si tienen dudas o quieren hacer una aclaración les dejaré el nombre de mi página de Facebook, busquenme como** ZarBalor 25 **, eso sería todo, hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Comentaristas**

 ***Temas y acciones***

-Entradas-

 _ **Campana**_

 _Interacciones dentro y fuera del ring_

* * *

 **Road to Big Blue**

 **Blue Flame**

 **Dreamland**

 **Week: 3**

* * *

* **Inserte la intro de los trailers de Smash Bros,** **para Flama Azul** *

* * *

Buenos Días/Tardes/Noches a toda mi gente, ¿eh?, ¿lo siento?, jeje, pues, como habrán notado, cambie mi nombre, ahora soy ZarBalor rrrreportandome con otra emisión de Flama Azul, a mi lado como siempre la linda y adorable, mi hermanita, Nicole Kawaii.

 **Nikki:** Holaaaaa, nos espera un grandioso programa, la siguiente fase para el campeonato femenil de SBW, la próxima emisión se nos hará saber quien enfrentará a Ike por el título de Flama Azul para el evento Big Blue.

Sip, ademas de que...

* **In the Greenwood** *

\- Aparece Lana caminando claramente molesta con un micrófono en mano y entra al ring -

Lana: Cállense * **Gritando** * Lo que esta pasando aquí es una verdadera injusticia, me robaron mi legitimo derecho a seguir en el torneo para ser la primer campeona femenil de SBW, oh, ¿No saben de que hablo?, vean solamente * **Señala al Titantron** *

* * *

 _ **Titantrón**_

* * *

 _ **Paige: *** Aun queriéndose acercar es alejada *****_

 _ **Lana: *** Quitándole la protección al primer tensor dejándolo expuesto un anillo de metal *****_

 ** _Oh no, Lana uso su condición para distrae al arbitro y atraer a Paige a una trampa._**

 _ ***** Coming Home *****_

 ** _Nikki: ¿Que?, ¿Ese es Rex?_**

 _ **Rex: *** Aparece caminando mirando a Lana *****_

 ** _Rex esta distrayendo a Lana._**

 _ **Lana: *** Se sube a la segunda cuerda gritándole a Rex *****_

 _ **Rex: *** También gritándole elevando sus manos en señal de no hacer nada *****_

 _ **Paige: *** Espera a que Lana se voltee, la patea en el estomago poniéndola entre sus piernas, engancha sus brazos y la eleva un poco sosteniéndola de sus brazos de cabeza, finalmente Paige se deja caer de senton haciendo que Lana caiga de cabeza *****_

 ** _Nikki: Au, ahí lo tienen, el Thunder Impact, es todo, 1. . 2. . 3 se acabó._**

 ** _Campanazo_**

 _ **Presentadora:** Damas y caballeros la ganadora del combate, la Dama del Rayo. Paige, Benkwaaaaard._

 _ **Paige: *** Abraza a su hermano *****_

* * *

 **Fin de Titantrón**

* * *

Lana: * **Aun molesta** * Esa, estúpida niña de papi, se robo MI reflector, YO debí ganar, YO iba a ser finalista y YO iba a ganar el título femenil de SBW ¡YO!

* **The Resistence, Skillet** *

\- Rex entra a la rampa con micrófono en mano -

Rex: Lana, Lana, Lana, ¿Enserio eres tan hipócrita?, claramente se ve que removiste el tensor, simplemente hice justicia, tu no merecías ganar.

Lana: Miren quien se aparece, señor "Cambió mi tema de entrada cuándo se me antoja", ¿Y a ti que te importa que gané tu hermanita?, que yo recuerde tu no has ganado nada desde que apareciste.

Rex: . . . Bueno. . . Tú tampoco.

Uhhhhhhhhh.

Lana: Suenas demasiado confiado.

Rex: No, no es cierto, es cierto que tal vez no he ganado nada, pero tampoco tú, vamos en el mismo barco y solo uno se salvara del hundi- * **Ganon lo ataca** *

 **Nikki:** Wow, ¿De dónde salió?

Ganon: * **Golpeándolo lo arroja a los escalones** *

Nada ha acabado entre estos dos.

Ganon: * **Lo mete al ring y lo levanta** *

Lana: * **Baja al ring y toma un palo de Kendo** *

Ganon: * **Arroja a Rex contra Lana y ella le da con el palo de Kendo en el abdomen** *

Oooouuu, vaya golpe.

Lana: * **Le da otro en la espalda** *

 **Nikki:** Y continua el castigo, pues vaya forma de empezar Flama azul.

Si, esto se vuelve costumbre, bien empecemos con los combates.

* **Zelda´s Lullaby** *

\- Las luces se apagan por completo mientras se suena la dulce melodía en vivo, una luz se posa sobre Zelda, la chica entra caminando tocando la ocarina hasta que se detiene, una pirotecnia explota detrás de ella y la canción continua, choca la mano con algunos fans e ingresa al ring -

Presentadora: El siguiente combate pauta para una caída y, la ganadora avanzara a la siguiente ronda por el campeonato femenil de SBW, primero, del Reino de Hyrule, pesando 65 kg, la Princesa, Zeldaaaaa

Zelda: * **Entra al ring** *

Estamos en las semifinales para decidir a la próxima finalista para el torneo.

* **Mario Galaxy Theme** *

\- Las luces se apagan mientras varias chispas impactan al suelo causando explosiones, cuando el humo se disipa muestra a la hermosa Rosalina, la chica entra con su típico semblante elegante, sube los escalones y entra al ring -

Ambas chicas muy hermosas así como talentosas, Zelda y Rosalina, la ganadora pasará a la final.

 _ **Campanazo**_

Rosalina: * **Empieza a forcejear** *

Zelda: * **La acerca al esquinero** *

Arbitro: 1. 2. 3. * **Las aleja** * Continuen.

Rosalina: * **Intenta forcejear pero Zelda la esquiva y la abraza de la cintura por la espalda** *

Rosalina intentando acorralar a Zelda

Zelda: * **Le da un 2 codazos a la cara liberandose** *

Y se libera.

Zelda: * **Engancha a Rosalina** *

Rosalina: * **Va a las cuerdas y se libera pero Zelda rebota y la taclea** *

Zelda: * **Corre a las cuerdas y Rosalina la salta, rebota y ahora ella salta a Rosalina, rebota en la cuerdas pero engancha sus brazos para no correr mientras Rosalina intenta hacer Dropkick fallando y cayendo al suelo** *

 **Nikki:** Ou, vaya engaño.

Rosalina: * **Sosteniendo su pecho de rodillas** *

Zelda: Iiiiaaa * **Le da un rodillazo en la cara** *

Ou, vaya golpe, Zelda la cubre 1. . 2. * **KickOut** * No, Rosalina aun puede pelear.

 **Nikki:** El impacto fue tremendo, toda la rodilla en la cara.

Zelda: * **La levanta y Rosalina se libera y le da con su antebrazo en la cabeza** *

Oh, vaya antebrazo de Rosalina * **Le a da otro** * Y otro mas.

Rosalina: * **Lanza a Zelda a las cuerdas, esta rebota y Rosalina se agacha elevando por los aires a Zelda haciendo que caiga de espaldas** *

 **Nikki:** Ou, catapulta para Zelda

Rosalina: * **Corre hacia Zelda en el esquinero, salta y la impacta de lleno, la toma por debajo de sus brazos y la arroja con fuera por los aires** *

Y ahí se demuestra la fuerza oculta de Rosalina, gran altura con la que Zelda impactó la lona.

Rosalina: * **La levanta y hace Suplex con puente** *

Suplex con puente, la cuenta 1. . 2. . * **KickOut** *

Zelda: * **Se levanta, Rosalina corre hacia ella y ella aprisiona sus piernas con las suyas haciéndola caer** *

Buena derribada * **Zelda corre a las cuerdas, rebota y hace Low Dropckick a Rosalina sacándola del ring** * Y Rosalina para afuera.

 **Nikki:** El arbitro empieza la cuenta, Rosalina debe volver al ring.

Rosalina: * **Levantándose** *

Zelda: * **Corre a las cuerdas y hace Suicide Dive** *

Ou, Suicide Dive de Zelda, precioso.

Zelda: * **Levanta a Rosalina, la mete al ring y la cubre** *

 **Nikki:** La cuenta 1. . 2. . * **KickOut** * Y esto todavía sigue.

Zelda: * **Levanta a Rosalina** *

Rosalina: * **Engancha el cuello de Zelda y hace Paquetito** *

 **Nikki:** Paquetito, 1. . 2. . T-* **KickOut** * Casi, Rosalina estaba a punto de ser finalista.

Zelda: * **Se levanta, esquiva a Rosalina y la engancha de espaldas** *

Zelda se prepara para el Hylian Stunner.

Rosalina: Ahhh * **Levanta su pierna golpeando la cabeza de Zelda** **liberándose** *

 **Nikki:** Ou, vaya técnica para escapar.

Rosalina: Gyaaaaaaa * **Hace Big Boot a Zelda** *

Waow, tremenda patada al rostro de Zelda * **Rosalina empieza a subir al tercer tensor** * Rosalina planea algo.

Rosalina: * **Hace Shooting Star Press (** Mortal hacia atrás saltando hacia enfrente **), pero Zelda sube sus rodillas** *

 **Nikki:** Ay, falló el Shooting Star de Rosalina.

Zelda: * **Vuelve a enganchar a Rosalina y hace el Hylian Stunner** *

Hylian Stunner, la cubre 1. . 2. . 3, se acabó.

 _ **Campanazo**_

Zelda se lleva la victoria y avanza como finalista por el titulo femenil de SBW.

 **Nikki:** Increíble su combate, pero es hora de avanzar.

Así es, la ronda para encontrar al último finalista del torneo para el campeonato de SBW.

* **Gourmet Race, Smash Bros Brawl Version** *

\- La rampa muestra un diseño de estrellas mostrando al carismático Kirby camino al ring recibiendo ovaciones por parte del publico, el chico corre hacia el ring y entra rápidamente subiendo al segundo tensor levantando sus brazos -

Ahí lo tienen, Kirby, el carismático luchador empezará para ser el siguiente semifinalista para el torneo de campeón de SBW, veamos que tienen para nosotros.

* **His World, Zebrahead** *

\- Las luces se apagan dejando solo un reflector blanco dando vueltas por toda la arena hasta enfocar a un chico de pelo largo y algo alborotado, con piel pálida y ojos ámbar, vistiendo unos pantalones de lucha blancos con una franja celeste a los lados y botas negras con una linea blanca en el centro, con guantes blancos con un circulo celeste en la palma, el chico sube al ring y se para en el segundo tensor recibiendo ovaciones de la gente -

Presentadora: El siguiente combate pauta para una caída, el ganador avanzará a la semi-final por el campeonato de SBW, presentando primero, de Soleanna, pesando 75 kilogramos, Siiiiilveeeeeeeeer, y, de la tierra de Dreamland pesando 70 kilogramos, Kiiiiiirbyyyyyyy.

 **Nikki:** Kirby fue uno de los candidatos mas votados para ser campeón, espero que nos den una buena lucha.

 _ **Campanazo**_

Kirby: * **Empieza a forcejear con Silver** *

Silver: * **Se deja caer atrayendo a Kirby y someterlo en una llave** *

Silver con una buena técnica, Kirby intenta zafarse.

Kirby: * **Logra enganchar la cabeza de Silver y la arroja** *

Buen contra de Kirby * **Kirby hace Dropkick** * Dropkick de Kirby * **Hace otro** * Y otro más

Kirby: * **Corre a las cuerdas, salta y hace Cross Splash** *

 **Nikki:** Cross Splash, lo cubre 1. * **KickOut** * Apenas uno.

Kirby: * **Corre a las cuerdas, esquiva a Silver y hace Big Boot** *

Ou, Big Boot de Kirby, lo cubre 1. . 2. . * **KickOut** * Y esto sigue.

Silver: * **Se levanta apoyándose en la cuerdas, Kirby corre hacia el pero Silver se agacha sacándolo del ring** *

 **Nikki:** Y Kirby esta fuera, empieza la cuenta.

Silver: * **Corre hacia las cuerdas impulsándose y antes de hacer un Suicide Dive, Kirby hace Superkick** *

Ou, Superkick para Silver, puede ser todo.

Kirby: * **Corre y se impulsa para hacer Dropkick sobre la espalda de Silver** *

Dropkick a la espalda de Silver, lo cubre 1. . 2. . Tr- * **KickOut** * Y no es suficiente para Silver.

Kirby: * **Intenta levantarlo pero Silver lo cubre** *

Lo cubre 1. . 2. . * **KickOut** * Ou, y Silver casi se lleva la victoria.

Silver: * **Recuperando el aliento** *

 **Nikki:** Se ve la frustración de Silver en su rostro.

Silver: * **Sube al tercer tensor y hace 450 Splash pero Kirby se quita** *

 **Nikki:** Ou, falló.

Kirby: * **Esquiva a Silver enganchándolo por la espalda y hace Suplex Alemán seguido de correr a las cuerdas, saltar y pisotear a Silver** *

Wow, vaya combinación.

Kirby: * **Esperando** *

Silver: * **Levantándose apenas** *

Kirby: * **Salta un poco y da una patada giratoria en la cara** *

 **Nikki:** Auch, Star Kick para Silver, lo cubre, 1. . 2. . 3 se acabó.

 _ **Campanazo**_

Presentadora: Damas y caballeros el ganador, Kiiiiirbyyyyyy.

Kirby: * **En el segundo tensor levantando los brazos contento** *

Ahí se ve al semifinalista contento, no sabemos cuanto durará esa felicidad cuando se enfrente a Donkey Kong la próxima emisión.

* * *

 **Hola gente, ¿Me extrañaron?, ¿No?, malos :´v**

 **Bueno, quería decirles que aun busco un tema para AD, ya que no sé cómo hacer que la historia avance, eso no quiere decir que lo deje, como sea, gracias por su paciencia chicos :3**

* * *

* **What I´ve Done, Linkin Park** *

\- El reflector ilumina a Anette con su bate y su característico semblante serio, al caminar por la rampa deja una estela de luz detrás de ella, finalmente sube los escalones del ring y ingresa a este -

Anette ha sido una fémina que da mucho de que hablar, la coloco como favorita a ser campeona de haber entrado al torneo, tiene un gran talento.

* **Destiny, Fire Eblem Awakening** *

\- Se encienden las luces mostrando a Lucina, con un semblante bastante relajado, la chica camina tranquila pero es atacada por la espalda por otra chica con un brassier negro con detalles de fuego azules, un minishort tipo jean levemente rasgados a la mitad de sus muslos, con medias negras y botas de cuero del mismo color, guantes sin dedos negros, poseedora de una gran belleza junto a una cabellera blanca platinada, con azules con iris negra en forma de cruz, piel blanca y una sonrisa malévola en sus labios -

¿Pero que carajo?

Anette: * **Sale rápidamente de ring pero esa chica se aleja lo más que puede riendo divertida** *

Chica: * **Se va entre la multitud lanzando un beso a Anette y Lucina** *

Anette: * **Ayudando a Lucina** *

 **Nikki:** ¿Quien carajo es esa chica y porqué atacó a Lucina?

No lo sabemos, no parece tener algo en contra de ella, creo que, fue solo por diversión.

* **Ganondorf Battle, Ocarina Version** *

\- El hombre va caminando directamente al ring acompañado de su prima Lana, con una sonrisa malévola, entra al ring y separa un poco las cuerdas para que Lana también pueda pasar -

Ahí están, los primos Lana y Ganondorf, que han sido la piedra en el zapato de Rex por un buen rato.

* **The Resistence, Skillet** *

\- Las luces se apagan dejando solos dos reflectores, uno azul y otro rojo apuntando a Rex, quien ahora lleva un cubrebocas negro con una animación de llamas al igual que unas mangas que cubren todo sus brazos y dedos con la misma animación de fuego, el chico mira fijamente a Ganon y a Lana y entra al ring -

Ahí están, espero den un gran combate.

 _ **Campanazo**_

Rex: * **Forcejea con Ganon** *

Ganon: * **Aprovechando su fuerza física forcejea con Rex acercándolo al esquinero** *

Rex: * **Sabe que hace y antes de llegar sube su pie al segundo tensor escalandolos para finalmente saltar a Ganon con un mortal hacia enfrente liberándose** *

Wow, vaya movida por parte de Rex, impresionante.

Rex: * **Forcejea con Ganon y este lo engancha** *

Ganon: * **Enganchando a Rex, este llega a las cuerdas y lo empuja liberándose, pero el rebota y lo taclea, corre a las cuerdas saltando a Rex, luego pasando por debajo de el ya que el saltó** *

Rex: * **Espera a Ganon y hace Dropkick** *

 **Nikki:** Ou, Dropkick por parte de Rex.

Rex: * **Lo levanta, lo acerca al esquinero empezando a golpearlo** *

Ganon: * **Cubriéndose como puede se aleja y ahora el pone a Rex en el esquinero empezando a golpearlo, lo toma y lo arroja con fuerza al esquinero causando que Rex rebote y caiga al suelo** *

Ou, eso debe doler.

Ganon: * **Lo levanta y hace Suplex** *

 **Nikki:** Suplex para Rex * **Hace otro** * Y otro más.

Ganon: * **Intenta otro pero Rex pone su pierna entre las de el para evitar que lo levante, y ahora Rex lo levanta para hacerle Suplex** *

Wow, impresionante demostración de fuerza por parte de Rex.

Rex: * **Lo cubre** *

Arbitro: 1. . 2. . * **KickOut** *

La cuenta solo llega a dos.

Rex: * **Levanta a Ganon y lo lanza al esquinero** *

Ganon: * **Rex corre hacia el pero levanta su pierna golpeando a Rex** *

 **Nikki:** Ganon levantando su pierna impactando a Rex.

Ganon: Raaaaagh * **Hace Clothesline** *

Ou vaya lazo al cuello, Ganon lo cubre 1. . 2. . * **KickOut** * No, Rex sobrevive.

Ganon: * **Frustrado levanta a Rex y lo sube al tercer tensor** *

Ganon planea hacer algo grande.

Ganon: * **Intenta hacer Superplex pero Rex lo golpea en los costados de su cuerpo** *

Rex: * **Le da un cabezazo tirando a Ganon de los esquineros** *

 **Nikki:** Ganon cae, se levanta apenas.

Rex: * **Hace Missile Dropkick** *

Missile Dropkick para Ganon.

Rex: * **Rebota en las cuerdas y hace Jumping Clothesline, rebota en las cuerdas y hace Heel Kick golpeando la cabeza de Ganon, finalmente hace Dropkick para lanzarlo al esquinero, toma carrera y salta sobre la tercera cuerda hacia afuera golpeando a Ganon con su brazo y sosteniéndose del soporte del esquinero con el otro** *

Ganon: * **Levantándose sosteniendo su cuello** *

Rex: * **Hace Shooting Star Press pero Ganon lo atrapa tomándolo del cuello** *

 **Nikki:** Ou ou ou ou, Ganon lo atrapa * **Ganon hace Clothesline** * Dark Magic para Rex, lo cubre 1. . 2. . Tr-* **KickOut** * No, Rex sobrevive.

Ganon: * **Molesto reclamando que era 3** *

Lana: * **Igual molesta** *

Ganon: * **Levanta a Rex molesto y lo arroja al esquinero, corre hacia el pero Rex se aleja haciendo que Ganon choque de espaldas contra el esquinero** *

Rex: * **Le hace Back Suplex a Ganon haciendo que caiga de espaldas en el tercer tensor, después lo toma y lo arroja entre el segundo y tercer tensor para que se golpee con el poste, Rex sale al delantal del ring, corre por este, salta y hace Dropkick a Ganon haciendo que se golpee nuevamente en el poste** *

Rex lo tiene, ya lo tiene donde lo quiere * **Rex sube al tercer tensor** * Planea algo.

Rex: * **Hace Shooting Star Press DDT (** No se si exista, me imaginaba a Rex haciendo el Shooting Star Press, que ya mencioné cómo es, y que al llegar a su rival le haga un DDT **)** *

Meteor DDT, puede ser todo, 1. . 2. . * **Lana distrae al arbitro** * Hey, Lana evita la cuenta, esta distrayendo al arbitro.

Lana: Hey, hey * **La misma chica que atacó a Lucina aparece, toma a Lana de su bota y la jala haciendo que Lana caiga del delantal del ring golpeándose la cara** *

 **Nikki:** Ou, espera, ¿No es la chica que atacó a Lucina hace unos momentos?

Chica: * **Ve a Lana adolorida en posición de gato, apenas levantandose, ella corre, salta y pisotea su cabeza** *

¡Wow!, tremendo Curb Stomp para Lana, ¿Que le pasa a esa chica?

Ganon: * **La mira y le grita molesto mientras la chica ríe como si disfrutará lo que hace** *

Rex: * **Aprovecha, carga a Ganon y lo sienta en el tercer tensor haciendo que le de la espalda, lo tira haciendo que quede colgado del tensor, Rex corre, salta y hace una Low Superkick golpeando la cara de Ganon** *

Ou, vaya Superkick

Rex: * **Toma a Ganon y lo carga boca arriba sobre sus hombros, lo eleva haciendo que caiga de cara sobre la lona (** Como el Ajuste de Actitud de John Cena pero con el rival estando boca arriba :p **)** *

Increíble movimiento de Rex, lo cubre, 1. . 2. . 3, ¡Se acabó!

 _ **Campanazo**_

Presentadora: Damas y caballeros el ganador del combate, Rex, Benkwaaaaaaard.

Rex: * **Cansado el arbitro levanta su brazo** *

Chica: * **Riendo ingresa al ring mirando divertida a Lana aún inconsciente** *

Rex: * **La mira** * ¿. . .?

Chica: * **Sonriendo lo mira** *

Rex: * **Le ofrece la mano** * Gracias.

Chica: * **La chica levemente patea la mano de Rex** * . . .

Rex: . . .

Chica: * **Atrae a Rex y lo besa de sorpresa en los labios** *

Wow, eso no lo espere en ningún momento.

Chica: * **Sigue un rato hasta que se separa** * Adiós * **Sale del ring y se va caminando por la rampa** *

Rex: * **Totalmente confundido por lo que acaba de pasar** *

Bueno gente, hasta aquí la emisión de Flama Azul, esperamos leerlos en la próxima, ¿Quien era esa misteriosa chica y cuál es su objetivo aquí en SBW, solo falta esperar.

 **Nikki:** No olviden dejar sus comentarios y esperamos su apoyo.

ZarBalor y Nicole Kawaii, fuera.

* * *

 **Y bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado la emisión de hoy, de ser así dejen review para saber sus opiniones como ya dije antes, cree una página donde podrán contactarse conmigo, hacer aclaraciones o, ver los títulos que he creado para este fic limitándome a las capacidades que tiene mi juego de WWE, cómo sea, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en la próxima, ZarBalor, fuera.**

 **Pagina de Facebook:** _ZarBalor25_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Comentaristas**

 ***Temas y acciones***

-Entradas-

 _ **Campana**_

 _Interacciones dentro y fuera del ring_

* * *

 **Road to Big Blue**

 **Red Flame**

 **Altea**

 **Week: 4**

* * *

* **Inserte la intro de los trailers de Smash Bros,** **para Red Flame** *

* * *

Buenos Días/Tardes/Noches a toda mi gente, soy ZarBalor rrreportandome con otra emisión de SBW Red Flame, a mi lado como siempre, la adorable Nicole Kawaii

 **Nikki:** Muy buenas a todos gente hermosa, nos enteramos de varias noticias, como que Ike ha decidido dar un reto abierto por el Campeonato de Flama Azul, así que cualquiera puede aspirar al campeonato medio de Flama Azul.

Por el momento esta es la cartelera oficial de Big Blue.

* * *

 _ **Cartelera**_

 **Kick Off** ( **Exhibición** ):

Sheik vs. Marth.

Anette vs. Lucina.

 **Match Cards** ( **Luchas estelares** ):

Lana vs. Chica misteriosa.

Cpt. Falcon vs. Dragon Hunter ( **Campeonato Flama Roja** ).

Ike vs. . . . ( **Reto abierto Campeonato Flama Azul** ).

Jili Lamcaster vs. Samus Aran.

Rex vs. Ganondorf.

* * *

 **Nikki:** Y esa es la cartelera por el momento, esta noche se conocerán al fin los retadores a los títulos máximos tanto femenino cómo masculino, ¡Empecemos!

* **We Made It, Yellow Claw** *

\- Salen dos pares de pirotecnia simples seguidas de una hilera repetida dos veces, sale el humo en forma de "X" y al disiparse se muestra a Paige vistiendo ahora un Bra deportivo color azul con detalles negros y su short gris con sus medias de una pierna y sus botas marrones, avanza caminando directo al ring y sube a este, saluda a todos y entra al cuadrilátero esperando a su competencia -

* **That First Town, Kid Icarius: Uprising** *

\- Las luces se apagan por completo y un reflector apunta solamente a la hermosa Palutena, con su blanco atuendo con adornos dorados en el, la mujer camina con gracia y paciencia hacia el ring mientras recibe ovaciones y halagos por parte del público, elegantemente sube los escalones e ingresa al ring -

 _ **Campanazo**_

Paige: * **Caminando en** **círculos** *

Palutena: * **Relajada** *

Paige: Iaaaa * **Corre hacia ella empezando a golpearla** *

Ou, y Paige empieza a atacar primero.

Palutena: * **Cubriéndose llega al esquinero pero Paige sigue** *

Arbitro: * **Intenta alejarla** * 1. . . 2. . . 3. . . 4 * **Paige se aleja** *

 **Nikki:** Paige debe tener cuidado con la cuenta.

Palutena: * **Ve que Paige se acerca y la patea en la cara** *

Auch, patada a la cara de Paige.

Paige: * **En el suelo** *

Pautena: * **La levanta del pelo y le da una enorme bofetada** *

Palutena: * **Lleva a Paige al esquinero y la sienta en el tercer tensor, sube y empieza a golpearla** *

Parece que Palutena planea ataque aéreo.

Paige: * **Se escabulle entre las piernas de Palutena, toma una y la jala haciendo que se golpee de cara contra el tensor** *

 **Nikki:** Auch, eso debió doler.

Paige: * **Corre a las cuerdas, rebota y hace Dropkick, se levanta y hace Clothesline a Palutena sacándola del ring** *

Y Palutena afuera, Paige esta encendida.

Paige: * **Se prepara, corre rebotando en las cuerdas pero antes de hace el Suicide Dive, Palutena le da con su antebrazo** *

 **Nikki:** Auch, intercepción de Palutena.

Palutena: * **Engancha a Paige aun entre las cuerdas y hace Suplex hacia fuera del ring** *

¡OU!, tremendo Suplex, auch, realmente debió doler.

Palutena: * **Levanta a Peige y la arroja contra el poste** *

 **Nikki:** Palutena la arroja contra el poste, la cuenta va en 3 para ambas.

Palutena: * **Entra al ring** *

Arbitro 5. . . 6. . . 7

Paige: * **Apenas** **levantándose** *

Arbitro: 8. . . 9. . . * **Paige entra al ring** *

Palutena: * **Ataca a Paige apenas entra al ring** *

Palutena esta decidida a acabar con Paige.

Palutena: * **Levanta a Paige y hace PowerSlam, corre a las cuerdas y rueda sobre el estomago de Paige** *

 **Nikki:** Palutena rueda, cubre a Paige, 1. . 2. . * **KickOut** * Y aún no es suficiente.

Palutena: Aaaagh * **Levanta a Paige y la lleva al esquinero** * Mírame * **Le da una bofetada** *

Ou, Palutena con tremenda bofetada * **Palutena toma distancia** * Parece que planea algo más.

Palutena: * **Corre a Paige pero esta se agacha metiendo el pie causando que Palutena caiga de cara contra el segundo tensor** *

 **Nikki:** Vaya contra-ataque Paige corre * **Paige hace Dropkick** * Dropkick * **Otro** * Y otra más.

Paige: * **Patea el abdomen de Palutena, corre a las cuerdas, rebota y le da rodillazo a Palutena pero cuando está se da la vuelta Paige le engancha la cabeza de espaldas y se deja caer** *

Rodillazo y Neckbreaker, puede ser todo, 1. . 2. . * **KickOut** * Y esto aún no acaba.

Paige: * **La levanta pero Palutena se agacha poniendo su brazo rodeando de frente a Paige** *

Parece que Palutena busca llave de rendición * **Paige la golpea con el codo para liberarse** * Paige pelea.

Paige: * **Patea a Palutena, la levanta como Suplex y la arroja de cabeza y de espaldas contra los tensores** *

 **Nikki:** Ou, Dios, ya vimos esto contra Lana, ese ataque es mortífero.

Paige: * **La cubre** *

Paige con la cuenta 1. . 2. . Tr-* **KickOut** * Y Palutena sigue en el combate, que increíble pelea la de hoy.

Paige: * **Toma carrera, corre hacia Palutena pero esta hace Clothesline causando que Paige de una vuelta hacia atrás por el golpe** *

WOW, tremendo Clothesline, la cubre 1. . 2. . * **KickOut** * Y no, la cuenta llega a 2.

Palutena: * **Levanta a Paige y vuelve a rodearla con el brazo, la levanta y la deja caer de frente, se sienta sobre ella, rodea su cuello y hace presión hacia atrás** *

¡Black Hole!, Palutena somete a Paige con su llave de rendición, el Black Hole, Paige se rendirá.

Paige: * **Se estira intentando llegar a las cuerdas** *

* **Peach Theme, Mario Strikers Charged** *

¿Qué?

Peach: * **Caminando hacia Palutena** *

 **Nikki:** Peach está aquí, ¡Pero claro!, Palutena la venció, debe sentirse ofendida.

Palutena: * **Deja a Paige y mira a Peach** * ¿Qué haces aquí?, Yo, TE, vencí

Peach: * **Sube al delantal pero Palutena la empuja haciendo que caiga** *

Paige: * **Espera a Palutena, patea su abdomen y la coloca, la levanta enganchando sus brazos y se deja caer de sentón con Palutena de cabeza** *

¡Thunder Impact!, Paige la cubre, 1. . 2. . 3 ¡Se acabó!

 _ **Campanazo**_

Presentadora: Damas y caballeros la ganadora del combate y finalista para el campeonato femenil de SBW, ¡Paige Benkwaaaaaaaaaaard!

Paige: * **Cansada recostada sobre la primera cuerda** *

Muy buen combate de estas señoritas, ya tenemos a la primera finalista del torneo femenil de SBW, Paige podría ser la primer mujer en conseguir el campeonato.

 **Nikki:** Más adelante tendremos la firma de contrato entre Jili y Samus para su combate en Big Blue.

Sigamos con el Show

* **Feel Invencible, Skillet** *

\- Luces rojas se mueven por todos lados mientras una pirotecnia sale del suelo en forma de "X" mostrando a Dragon Hunter calmado mirando fijamente el ring, camina directo al cuadrilátero e ingresa en el sentándose en el tercer tensor -

Ahí lo tienen, Dragon Hunter, el retador al campeonato de Flama Roja contra Captain Falcon en Big Blue, esto se pone cada vez más interesante.

 **Nikki:** Si, recordemos lo que pasó en Flama Roja la pasada emisión.

* * *

 _ **Sheik: *** Salta e impacta de lleno a Dragon, corre a las cuerdas e intenta Light Arrow pero Dragon engancha su cabeza y le hace DDT *****_

 ** _Nikki: Ou DDT de la nada._**

 _ **Dragon: *** Da 4 golpes al estómago y baso de Sheik, se aleja y le da una patada giratoria a la cabeza tirándolo para al final tomar su cabeza y jalarla hacia atrás *****_

 ** _Golpe parásito de Dragon, Sheik está fuera de las cuerdas, Dragon busca la rendición._**

 _ **Sheik: *** Se rinde *****_

 ** _Campanazo_**

 ** _Presentadora: Damas y caballeros, el ganador del combate, Dragon Huuunteeeeeer._**

 _ **Dragon: *** Eleva sus manos *****_

 ** _Nikki: Ahí tienen al ganador de este combate de ruleta rusa señores, Dragon Hunter se enfrentará a Captain Falcon en Big Blue por el título de Flama Roja._**

 _ **Sheik: *** Ataca a Dragon *****_

 ** _Ou, Sheik ataca por la espalda a Dragon._**

 _ **Sheik: *** Levanta a Dragon sobre sus hombros, lo levanta mas y lo deja caer sobre su rodilla golpeando su estómago *****_

 ** _Gut Buster, auch, ahora sabemos las intenciones de Sheik._**

* * *

 **Nikki:** Esta lucha es para arreglar cuentas pendientes de la emisión anterior.

 _ **Campanazo**_

Sheik: * **Caminando en círculos** *

Hunter: * **Serio mirándolo** *

Sheik: * **Corre hacia el pero Dragon lo esquiva y abraza por la espalda en una llave** *

Hunter * **Haciendo presión en los costados del torso de Sheik** *

Sheik: * **Intenta quitarselo y le da un codazo en la cabeza** *

Ou, vaya codazo.

Sheik: * **Corre y le da un rodillazo en el abdomen a Hunter llevándolo a las cuerdas** *

Sheik sigue resentido por lo que pasó en aquella ruleta rusa, la oportunidad de redimirse ante Camptain Falcon y tal vez coronarse como campeón de Flama Roja.

Sheik: * **Lanza a Hunter contra las cuerdas** *

Hunter: * **Rebota y taclea a Sheik, corre a las cuerdas, rebota y salta a Sheik, vuelve a rebotar y pasa por debajo de el ya que Sheik saltó, rebota pero Sheik pasa su brazo por debajo del de Hunter intentando hacer un Hip Toss pero Hunter hace peso para no hacerlo** *

Sheik: * **Intenta hacerlo de nuevo sin éxito** *

Hunter: * **Da un pequeño salto y logra hacerle el Hip Toss a Sheik elevándolo a una altura ligeramente mayor a la suya haciendo que caiga de espaldas** *

 **Nikki:** Waow, gran altura.

Hunter: * **Hace candado al cuello** *

No lo deja escapar.

Hunter: * **Toma de la cabeza a Sheik y lo jala haciendo que de una vuelta hacia enfrente y caiga sentado, corre a las cuerdas, rebota y le da rodillazo a la cara** *

 **Nikki:** OU, ay, hasta yo lo sentí.

Hunter: * **Lo cubre** *

Conteo, 1. . 2. . * **KickOut** *

Hunter: * **Lo engancha y hace Suplex, se levanta y arroja a Sheik al esquinero** *

Sheik: * **Antes de llegar salta apoyando sus manos en las cuerdas quedando parado de manos** *

Hunter: * **Corre hacia Sheik pero este salta con sus brazos esquivandolo, corre y hace Light Arrow** *

Wow, Light Arrow, lo cubre, 1. . 2. . Tre- * **KickOut** *

 **Nikki:** Y no es suficiente, Hunter ha sobrevivido.

Sheik: * **En la lona sin creerlo** *

Hunter: * **Sale rodando del ring** *

Arbitro: ¡1!. . ¡2!. . ¡3! . . .

Hunter: * **Levantándose** *

Sheik: * **Corre a las cuerdas, rebota y hace Suicide Dive** *

Suicide Dive de Sheik la cuenta se reinicia.

Sheik: * **Lo levanta y lo arroja a la esquina de la barricada** *

Hunter: * **Se golpea feo el hombro** * Ahhhh

Uy, ese golpe se ve feo.

Hunter: * **Se sostiene el hombro adolorido** *

Sheik: * **Lo mete de nuevo al ring hace llave al brazo lastimado de Hunter** *

Hunter: * **Intentando levantarse** *

Sheik: * **Lo acuesta, salta y le pisotea su brazo** *

Sheik tomando ventaja del brazo lastimado de Hunter.

Sheik: * **Saca a Hunter por un lado de las cuerdas a Hunter, el sale por el otro quedando el es poste, Sheik toma el brazo lastimado de Hunter** *

Parece que Sheik quiere estrellar el brazo de Hunter contra el poste.

Hunter: * **Hace fuerza jalando a Sheik contra el poste** *

Ou, cambio de planes, Hunter le cambia la jugada.

Hunter: * **Pone a Sheik de pie sobre el delantal del ring, lo mete entre la segunda y tercera pero solo la mitad de su cuerpo, engancha los brazos de Sheik en la tercera dejándolo indefenso, toma carrera, corre y le da un rodillazo en el estómago a Sheik** *

Muy fuerte ese contragolpe.

Hunter: * **Sube a Sheik al tercer tensor** *

 **Nikki:** Parece que planea movimiento a gran altura * **Hunter se sube pero Sheik empieza a golpearlo** * Sheik se defiende, no se la deja fácil.

Sheik: * **Pone su pie en el pecho de Hunter y lo empuja con este al suelo** *

Y Sheik recupera ventaja, se prepara para volar.

Sheik: * **Espera a que Hunter se levante y salta** *

Hunter: * **Da una patada giratoria a Sheik en el aire** *

Ou, vaya intercepción, increíble.

Hunter: * **Le da un rodillazo en el estomago y por último un gancho izquierdo a la cabeza** *

Lo tiene, lo cubre, 1. . 2. . 3 ¡Se acabó!

 _ **Campanazo**_

Y ahí lo tienen, el contendiente número uno y retador de Captain Falcon, Dragon Hunter se ha llevado la victoria, no salgan del fic porque sigue la última lucha de Samus y Jili antes de su encuentro en Big Blue.

* * *

Hey gente ¿Cómo están?, solo para decir que los que quieran un dibujo de su Oc ( **Normal o haciendo su finisher o mov. personal** ) manden un P.M, ya que logré comprarme una digitalizadora y quiero dibujar lo que sea.

Cuando termine con los diseños los subiré a mi grupo de Facebook para que los vean, sería todo por estos momentos.

* * *

YYYYYYYYYYY volvemos de nuevo a la acción nos preparamos para el penúltimo combate de esta noche.

* **Metroid Prime, Main Theme** *

\- Cae pirotecnia y de la rampa sale Samus, respirando profundamente, camina segura hasta subir al delantal del ring, llega al esquinero y se sube en el extendiendo sus brazos -

Ahí esta, Samus Aran, ella y Jili han tenido una muy tensa rivalidad y veremos cómo será su combate en Big Blue.

* **Death Mountain, Twilight Princess** *

\- Aparece Jili mientas las 2 filas de pirotecnia resuenan, Jili camina tránquila por el lugar hasta llegar al ring y salta por encima de la tercera cuerda entrando -

 _ **Campanazo**_

Samus: * **Corre hacia Jili atacándola rápidamente** *

Y Samus no pierde el tiempo, ataca violentamente a Jili * **Samus la toma del pelo y la azota contra la lona** * Auch, toma ilegal del pelo.

Samus: * **Levanta a Jili** *

Jili: * **Se libera y hace Enziguiri** *

 **Nikki:** Wow, vaya patada a la cabeza de Samus * **Jili corre a las cuerdas y hace Basemente Dropkick** * Patadas voladoras a las piernas de Samus.

Jili: * **Corre a las cuerdas, rebota y hace Axe Kick a Samus** *

Axe Kick para Samus, la cubre 1. . 2. . * **Kick Out** * No es suficiente para detener a Samus.

Samus: * **Levantándose** *

Jili: * **La levanta, la arroja al esquinaro y corre hacia ella** *

Samus: * **Se acerca levantándola y dejándola caer sobre el tensor** *

Vaya Flapjack para Jili, esta colgando del tensor.

Samus: * **Sube al tensor, toma a Jili de la cintura y hace un Avalanche German Suplex** *

 **Nikki:** OOOOU, German Suplex desde el tercer tensor, la cubre, 1. . 2. . * **KickOut** * Y Jili resiste, Samus la cubre de nuevo 1. . 2 * **Kick Out** * Y no, no es suficiente.

Si este es el combate de ahorita imagínate cuando sea Big Blue.

Samus: * **Toma a Jili que aun esta boca-abajo, hace fuerza levantándola hasta tenerla sentada sobre sus hombros** *

Samus se prepara para el bombazo.

Jili: * **Golpea la cara de Samus** *

Jili intenta liberarse * **Jili se desliza tomando el brazo de Samus y por la velocidad la azota contra el piso, se monta sobre el brazo de esta haciendo presión hacia arriba** *

¡Claw Wolf!, su llave de rendición, Samus sucumbirá nuevamente a ¿nte la llave de rendición de Jili.

Samus: * **Buscando alcanzar las cuerdas** *

Jili: * **Genera más presión** *

Samus: * **Esforzándote se levanta quedando en posición de gato** *

Jili: * **De pie aún haciendo presión** *

Samus: * **Hace fuerza y jala el brazo que sostiene Jili haciendo que esta caiga dando una vuelta hacia enfrente** *

Y Samus se ha liberado del Claw Wolf.

Samus: * **Rueda fuera del ring** *

Jili: * **La sigue arrojándola contra la barricada** *

 **Nikki:** Y Jili sigue atacando.

Samus: * **Esquiva un golpe de Jili alejándola y hace Big Boot** *

 **Nikki:** Auch, patada al pecho de Jili.

Jili: * **Se levanta rápidamente y al voltear Samus le da con una silla en el abdomen** *

 _ **Campanazo**_

Y esto acaba en descalificación * **Samus golpea la espalda de Jili** * Pero el castigo continúa para Jili.

Samus: * **La mete al ring dándole con la silla en la cabeza aunque Jili logró cubrirse un poco** *

Au, Samus no para * **Samus coloca la cabeza de Jili atraves de la silla** * ¿Qué esta- oh no, no alguien deténgala.

Samus: * **Sube al tercer tensor** *

 **Nikki:** Detengan a esa loca.

* **Attack, Fire Emblem** *

Ike: * **Llega corriendo y entra al ring deteniendo a Samus** *

O-ok, esta no me la esperaba, el campeón de Flama Azul, Ike ha llegado a detener a Samus.

Ike: * **Discutiendo con Samus** *

Jili: * **Quitándose la silla de su cabeza** *

Samus: * **La mira, hace a un lado a Ike y patea a Jili en el abdomen** *

Ike: ¡Hey!, Ya basta.

Samus: Es mi lucha.

Ike: * **La lleva al esquinero reteniéndola sin dañarla** *

Jili: * **Mira el rostro de Samus expuesto y hace Super Kick** *

Ou Super Kick para Samus.

Jili: * **Se sienta cansada** *

Ike: * **Le ofrece su mano** *

Jili: * **La acepta sonrojada** *

Bueno, Ike vino a detener a Samus y no salió como el lo esperaba.

Ike: * **En la rampa con Jili toma su muñeca y la alza al aire** *

 **Nikki:** El público, y al parecer Ike, ya tienen a su favorita, Jili LamCaster.

* * *

 _* **En los vestidores** *_

 _Wario: * **Comiendo algo** *_

 _Entrevistadora: Emm, disculpe, Wario._

 _Wario: ¿Sí?_

 _Entrevistadora: Vas a enfrentarte a Link, un competidor fuerte, ¿Qué planeas hacer contra el?_

 _Wario: Ñam, ¿Qué planeo?, simple hermosa, lo mismo que con el enano amarillo, lo que sea con tal de ganar._

 _Entrevistadora: Palabras, decididas, de Wario, volvemos en unos momentos._

 _* **En otra parte** *_

 _Zane: * **Con Master** * Ok, Paige llegó a la final, entonces la final será entre Paige y Zelda por el título, suena bien._

 _Master: Aún queda la pelea entre Link vs. Wario hoy y la de Donkey Kong contra Kirby en Flama Azul, ¿Enserio no vas a sancionar a Wario por lo que le hizo a Pikachu?_

 _Zane: No, Link se encargará de eso._

 _Master: Pero, ¿Y si intenta hacerle lo mismo que a Pikachu?_

 _Zane: Simple, no le daré el chance de participar, si Link queda fuera de combate por descalificación, Wario no será el finalista._

 _Master: Bueno Zane, confió en ti, apropósito, ¿Quién era la chica que se apareció en Flama Azul la emisión pasada?_

 _Zane: ¿Chica?, hmmm, Oh, ya se de quién hablas, su nombre es Luciela, es hija de una amiga de Erza, no se qué diablos esta haciendo aquí._

 _Master: Parecía emocionalmente inestable, bueno, vamos a la última lucha * **Se va** *._

 _Zane: Luciela, Luciela, ¿Qué traes entre manos?, mas bien, ¿A quién quieres traer entre manos? * **Pensando** *_

* * *

* **Volviendo a la mesa de comentarios** *

Bueno, ya sabemos el nombre de aquella misteriosa chica que apareció de la nada y atacó a Lucina y a Lana.

 **Nikki:** El Gerente General se veía preocupado por esa chica.

* **Legend of Zelda Main Theme** *

\- La cortina de humo aparece en el centro de la rampa y aparece Link, la gente apoya y grita de emoción al verlo, camina chocando manos con todos hasta que entra al ring y sube al segundo tensor extendiendo sus brazos -

 **Nikki:** Ahí está, el favorito de la gente, Link, se enfrentará al desagradable Wario para llegar a la final del torneo por el campeonato de SBW, veamos si el plan del bruto de Wario no de resultado, ¿Te imaginas a este tipo cómo campeón máximo?, agh, no gracias.

Link: * **Esperando** *

* **Wario´s Theme, Marios Strikers Charged** *

\- Aparece ario en su motocicleta, conduciendo por toda la rampa y orilla del ring hasta estacionarse en el final de la rampa, se baja y sube los escalones para entrar al ring -

Presentadora: El siguiente combate pauta para una caída y, el ganador será finalista del torneo por el campeonato de SBW, presentando primero, del reino champiñón, pesando 110Kg. Warioooooo * **Se oyen abucheos** * Y, del la villa de Ordon, Hyrule, pesando 87 Kg, Liiiiiiink * **Se oyen ovaciones, pero Wario lo ataca por sorpresa** *

Wow, la campana no ha sonado.

Wario: * **Lo arroja fuera del ring y empieza a golpearlo** *

* * *

 _Zane: * **Mirando en los monitores con Master** *_

 _Master: Te dije._

* * *

Wario: * **Arroja a Link contra su moto** *

 **Nikki:** Ou, vaya golpe.

Wario: * **Mete a Link al ring y lo cubre** *

 _ **Campanazo**_

Y ya es oficial el combate 1. . 2. . * **Kick Out** * Y Link sigue peleando.

Wario: * **Lo levanta y lo arroja al esquinero empezando a golpearlo** *

Arbitro: * **Intenta alejarlo** * 1. . 2. . 3. . 4. . * **Wario se detiene** *

Wario: * **Sale del ring y toma una silla** *

Está consciente de que si usa eso será descalificado, ¿No?

 **Nikki:** No creo que le importe.

Wairo: * **Intenta impactar a Link pero este lo esquiva y hace Supe Kick** *

Ou, Super Kick, Link lo vio venir.

Link: * **Engancha a Wario como en DDT, lo eleva y se deja caer de espaldas** *

Master Sword para Wario, Link lo cubre, 1. . 2. . 3 ¡Se acabó!

 _ **Campanazo**_

Presentadora: Damas y caballeros el ganador del combate y Finalista para el torneo de SBW, ¡Liiiiiink!

Link: * **El arbitro levanta su brazo como el ganador** *

* * *

 _Zane: * **Viendo el monitor aplaudiendo** * ¿Lo ves?_

 _Master: Algo, rápido para ser una semi-final, pero Link tiene muchísimo talento, Zane, el Draft está cerca._

 _Zane: La separación de marcas, lo sé._

 _Master: Sabes que Cia es muy buena convenciendo, tendrás que saber jugar muy bien tus cartas si quieres competir contra ella, tanto ella como tú necesitan un campeón máximo, por eso aparte del campeonato de SBW, Crazy y yo estamos intentando diseñar otro campeonato máximo, el campeonato de SBW Brawl, la forma de elegir a los dos aspirantes aún está inconclusa, ¿Alguna idea?_

 _Zane: Tal vez, dejar que los fans voten, que ellos decidan después de Flama Azul, ya que Link no puede ser candidato y aun faltan Kirby y Donkey Kong de su lucha, así que se les dará una lista de los luchadores hombres de SBW y que voten por su favorito._

 _Master: Suena bien, dejar que los fans tengan voz, me gusta, mostraremos el diseño del campeonato pronto y en Big Blue será revelado los contrincantes a ese título._

 _Zane: Bien, bueno tengo que irme, debo actualizar la cartelera de Big Blue._

* * *

Muy bien gente, ya lo oyeron, ustedes podrán decidir quienes quieren que se enfrenten por el nuevo título SBW Brawl.

 **Nikki:** Nos llegó información de que el diseño se subirá al grupo de Zar en los próximos días ya que estará inactivo está semana.

Pues bien, antes de irnos les mostraremos la cartelera actualizada hasta el momento para Big Blue:

* * *

 **Kickoff** ( **Exhibición** ):

Sheik vs. Marth.

Palutena vs. Peach.

Anette vs. Lucina.

 **Match Cards** ( **Luchas estelares** ):

Lana vs. Luciela.

Cpt. Falcon vs. Dragon Hunter ( **Campeonato Flama Roja** ).

Ike vs. . . . ( **Reto abierto Campeonato Flama Azul** ).

Jili Lamcaster vs. Samus Aran.

Rex vs. Ganondorf.

Link vs. . . . ( **Campeonato SBW** )

* * *

Pues ahí o tienen gente, la cartelera actualizada y todavía falta en Flama Azul decidir al retador de Link, muy bien esperamos que les haya gustado está emisión, les dejaré el nombre de mi grupo aquí abajo, ojo, grupo, no página.

 **Nikki:** Agradecemos enormemente su apoyo y ahora, Zar empezará a diseñar los cinturones en digital, ya que su juego lo limitaba mucho.

Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, cuídense todos, ZarBalor y Nicole Kawaii, fuera.

Grupo de Facebook: **ZarBalor25**


End file.
